Team Uzumaki
by sagistic96
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War Kushina, Mito, and Mikoto are brought to Kami, Yami and Shinigami and offered their the chance to return back to life and change the world...as Naruto's lovers.
1. Meeting Your Godesses

A/N: Hey guys! Guess whose back with a new story. This is a harem based story with the basics being Kushina/Mikoto/Mito/ Tayuya/…? /…?/…?/…?/…?

Now the first four are fill in. It's up to you, in a poll that will come up, to tell me who the next five will be.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

White. That was all she saw as she floated in the space that she had been in for what seemed to be forever. The last thing she ever saw was her newborn son, crying his eyes out as she used the last of her chakra to seal the Kyūbi with him. Closing her eyes, she let some tears escape knowing her son would grow up in a dangerous world…without her there to guide him.

'Is this it? Am I dead?' She thought opening her eyes. Looking around, she noticed that she was now in a bed as she scanned around an annoyingly white room. 'Am I…in the hospital?' The woman tried moving her fingers and her toes seeing if she could still move around and had function over her body. With the small appendages moving to her command, she figured that she was alright enough to stand up. Getting off the bed that she was in, she finally noticed her attire and saw that they weren't the same as they were when she died.

Looking around she found a mirror reflecting back the room and looked over what she was currently wearing. Her bloodstained dress was now replaced with a pure white Kimono with red swirls on her chest and her shoulders along with a sash tied around her. The kimono was long enough to pass her waist in which she was thankful because she knew that she was only wearing mesh leggings underneath. She also had high heels on as well as her hair being put into a bun with chopsticks to keep it in place. Looking at her eyes, she noticed how they were a deeper amethyst before her attention was turned to the earring she had on; they were the Uzumaki Whirlpools that she grew up with.

"Okay, Kushina…calm down a bit and focus. First things first, find out where the hell you are right now, ttebane." Kushina said as she looked around the room and found the door handle that would lead her somewhere else. Looking to see if anyone was coming, she decided that no one was and started roaming the hall of the building that she had woken in. It took her only five minutes before she heard the sound of three voices and began to trace them.

Not one minute later, a woman with black hair and poked her head from around the corner and looked around. Her attire was that of a trainer's outfit having been designed to give mobility. This woman's attire consisted of Purple, black and white with her hair having been placed in a ponytail with two strands sticking out and hanging in the air.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown {Hallways}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina walked cautiously as she got closer to the voices that she had been hearing. Eventually, she had reached a large set of double doors at the end of the hallway she was in. Taking a breath, the redhead placed her hands on the doors and pushed them open so she could get through. In front of her, were 3 woman, each in a chair that looked like a throne. All of them wore different attire to one another that seemed to match their chairs as well as one of them being similar to Kushina's own.

The first woman had a kimono similar to Kushina…in fact it was an exact copy of hers down to the color with her hair was placed in the same style as well. Her eyes were a pupil-less, but she had the same color amethyst that Kushina's was. From where Kushina was standing, the woman held a proud and powerful aura around her making Kushina think that she was looking at a goddess. The only thing that seemed to separate her from Kushina was her skin tone as it had a light tan to it compared to Kushina's lightly paled tone as well as different facial features.

The woman on her left had long black hair as well a rather pale tone. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with two strands sticking out and hanging in the air. Her attire consisted of a purple training outfit with Hakama pants and a black short sleeved training shirt and white outlining as well as Uchiha marking on them. Her eyes were pitch-black with no indication of where she was actually looking. She seemed to slouch in her chair a bit taking a more relaxed pose compared to the other women. She seemed to also have some horns coming from her forehead as well as a slight smirk that made Kushina feel like she was looking at the Shinigami.

The last woman was on the right seemed to have the same color of hair has Kushina and the first but it was let down and it was only shoulder length. Her bangs did come out and frame her face nicely while she looked on with a neutral face. Her eyes were pupil-less crimson one which held what seemed to be disgust and anger in them. Her skin was not as tan to the first woman but she was still tanned compared to Kushina as well as having weird designs all over her. Her attire seemed to fit that of the Daimyo as it seemed like a priceless deep crimson kimono with Uzumaki swirls on them only outlined by black and purple highlights.

"Ah, Kushina Uzumaki. We finally meet." The first woman said. Her legs unfolded as she smiled and started to get up from her chair before she was followed by the others.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but who are you…a-and where am I?" Kushina asked as she tilted her head up to look at the woman that dwarfed her in height.

"Ah, now that is a question. I am the one you and your people worshipped. The one of divine powers and gifted with life and beauty." The woman said as she started to turn around and walk back a bit before she stopped and turned around. "My name is Kiyumi and I am the one humans address as Kami." Kushina tilted her head in skepticism. "I see that you are a little confused by this, am I right?"

"Sorry, but I'm just not buying it." Kushina said taking a step back in case she had to run for it. "Why would Kami show herself to me in the first place? I did nothing special in life." Kushina said getting a nod in agreement.

"All will be explained Kushina. For now, let us welcome our second guest shall we?" Kami said as she motioned to the door and saw it starting to open again before someone else walked through. Her appearance matched that the second woman with her attire having two Uchiha marks on her shoulders and one on her back. Her hair was in the same fashion as well with her eyes looking normal.

"M-Miko-chan?" Kushina asked catching the woman's attention, who, in turn looked back in shock.

"K-Kushina-chan?" The two shared a look with one another before they ran up to one another and hugged each other. "Where are we? How did I get here?" the woman asked as Kushina pulled away.

"I don't know. I woke up in a room and followed some voice here." Kushina said turning back. "These three…Kami and the others-"

"K-kami!?" the woman asked in shock again.

"Yes Mikoto-chan. I am Kami." The woman said again with a smile.

"Kushina…how? Why?" Mikoto asked still in shock.

"Patience Mikoto…let us wait for our last guest before we explain everything." Kami said motioning towards the door again. The two mothers looked as the door opened a final time and a final person walked into the room. As she got closer, Kushina let out another gasp in shock. This woman, just like Kushina and Mikoto, had matched appearances with one of the three women they stood before. Just like Kushina, her attire had the Uzumaki Whirlpool on her attire but that was only outlined as the expensive kimono was a deep crimson.

"M-mito-sama?" Kushina said making Mikoto look at her like she was senile. That, however, had caught the woman's attention as she turned her gaze to the one who called her name.

"Kushina?" The woman asked as she walked over to and lifted a hand. Kushina said nothing as the woman placed her hand on her cheek and checked to see if it was the same person they've known. "My, you certainly have grown in the time that I've been gone; such a beautiful woman standing before me." The woman said as lowered her hand back down and looked around. "Do you know where we are? The only thing I remember was the finishing of our sealing before I awoke in a room."

"I am sorry Mito-sama. I don't know where we are. These three women right here were about to explain what was happening. This is Kiyumi…" Kushina said making Mito look at the woman and smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mito said getting a nod in return.

"Now that all of our guests have arrived, allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I am Kiyumi, Kami of the world." Kiyumi said as she motioned to the second woman. "And these are my sisters. Shiaka, the Shinigami and Yukio, Yami." Kiyumi finished making the three woman look at them in wonder.

"So we're dead?" Kushina asked.

"In a way, yes. I've had brought your souls here between the world of the living and the world of the dead." Shiaka said. "This is essential purgatory as you call it. A place where you are judged by what you have done in you past life. Many are here right now, walking around you as they wait to be judged; some will go on with Kiyumi, to a plane of peace while I take others to the underworld. Yukio here takes those that have proven themselves to be reincarnated in a new life."

"So why are we here?" Mikoto asked as she stepped up a bit. "Have we done something that we did not know of?"

"Relax child." Kiyumi said as she raised a hand. "You three have been brought here for another reason."

"Then what about Minato?" Kushina asked getting everyone to look at her. The redhead started panicking as she started pacing before she stopped. "Wait! Where's Naruto? Where's my baby? Is he alright?" Kushina asked frantically, making Mikoto widen her eyes as well wanting to know what became of her children.

"What happened to Sasuke and Itachi!?" Yukio only rolled her eyes at them.

"Relax. Your children are fine…for now. Now stop interrupting! Kiyumi this is pointless! If they can't even pay attention to you what makes you think they can make a difference?" Yukio said.

"Calm down Yukio. They were once alive and had seen their children just before they died. They are only concerned about their loved ones that still live." Kiyumi said making Yukio scoff at her. "You'll have to excuse Yukio, she has a certain hatred for human kind. She often wants to destroy them with their own ambitions and desires. As for your children…would you like to see them?"

"Yes." Kushina and Mikoto said instantly making Kiyumi nod.

"Very well; turn around." Kami said as she nodded to Shiaka.

"Hold still." The woman said as she placed a hand on the two mother's shoulders. "We'll be back." With that, the three faded into the floor as Mito turned to the two remaining goddesses.

"I'd like to know my reason for being here…if you may." The two goddesses looked at one another before they nodded.

"Very well." Kiyumi said.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha [After the Kyūbi Attack]¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

_Kushina, Shiaka and Mikoto all fell from the ceiling before they landed in the office of the Hokage._

_"Take your time Kushina. Simply walk through the door when you are done." Shiaka said as she and Mikoto fade through the floor once more. Kushina looked around the office and all the things that belonged to her husband had before she heard the door open. Wanting to hide, Kushina jumped up and clung to the roof as she saw a figure enter the room. Wondering who it was, she was relieved when she heard the sound of Hiruzen's voice._

_"Turn on the lights please." Hiruzen said as he started to rock back and forth. "It's okay young one…rest your eyes." Kushina fell from her position on the roof and walked over to the two with her hand extended. As she tried to place a hand on the elder man's shoulder, it phased right through him. Kushina pulled her hand back quickly as Hiruzen shivered a bit. "Get me another blanket. It might be a little too cold for Naruto."_

_"Naruto…" Kushina whispered as she walked around and looked at the little bundle that was in Hiruzen's arms. "…my precious little angel…" Kushina said before the bundle started crying out which caused Hiruzen to rock back and forth again as Kushina panicked a bit. Watching with tears in her eyes, Kushina watched as an ANBU appeared and kneeled before Hiruzen._

_"Sir, a room has been set up for the child."_

_"Thank you Tenzō…" Hiruzen said as he left the room. Kushina wanted to follow but stopped when she realized that the doors would've taken her back to the others. As if sensing her predicament, the room started to shift around her before she was in another room. Looking towards the door, Kushina saw Hirunzen come through the door with the same bundle he had when he left the office._

_"It's alright young one…you are safe for now." Hiruzen muttered as he placed the bundle within a crib and rocked it back and forth. Just as the baby went to sleep, another ANBU appeared a kneeled before they spoke quietly so they wouldn't wake the child._

_"Sir, an emergency meeting is being held and you are needed. With the Yondaime dead…someone needs to take over." The ANBU said as Hiruzen let out a tired sigh._

_"Very well. Give me ten minutes to get there. I'm not like as I was in my prime. The fight with the Kyūbi has taken much of my strength."_

_"Understood. I'll inform everyone at the meeting." The ANBU said before they disappeared again. Hiruzen stayed where he was for a minute before he turned to leave the room. As he reached the door, the elder man stopped and placed a seal down so no one could get into the room unless it was him. As soon as the door closed, Kushina rushed up to the crib and gazed inside at her child. Placing a hand over her mouth to stop the sobs that were coming out, she looked at the gift had ripped away from her by death._

_"He looks beautiful…" Kushin said loudly, "Naruto-chan…I wish I could be there for you…" Kushina said as she reached down and rubbed a hand over the babies face. The child didn't react to her cold child but had moved towards it as it seeking for warmth. When Kushina pulled away, she regretted it as the baby started to cry out at the loss of her hand. Thinking quick, Kushina had placed her hand back to her son's face and started rocking the crib back and forth. Eventually, the child stopped their crying and went back to sleep. Kushina pulled her hand away slowly before she turned to leave the room as Hiruzen did. Before she left the crib, she leaned in and placed a kiss on her child's head._

_"Good-bye Naruto-chan…Kā-chan will always love you…no…matter…what…" Kushina said in between sobs as she turned from the crib and ran from the room so she wouldn't hear her son start to cry once more as she closed the door behind her._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown {Throne Room}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina had slammed the door behind as the cries of her baby reached her ears and made her breakdown on the floor. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kushina-chan…you need not worry about your son." Kiyumi said as she helped Kushina to her feet.

"His crying…I just…I…" Kushina said as she started to breakdown once more. Kiyumi said nothing as she simply hugged Kushina within her grip. Turning her head, she saw that Shiaka was doing the same to Mikoto, however the Uchiha had gotten over her sadness a bit better as her son was older when she died. Kiyumi and Shiaka both shared a nod with one another as Kiyumi started to move Kushina with her to a table that had been set up.

"Kushina…are you alright?" A weak voice asked making the redhead look up and see Mikoto. Giving a weak nod back, Kushina stayed next to Kiyumi as the two of them sat down. No one said a thing as Kushina continued to gather herself after what she had just seen. Eventually, Kiyumi nodded and looked all around the table before she looked at Kushina.

"Now, Kushina, Mikoto, you two are still wondering why you have been brought here." Kami said getting a nod from the two. "It is simple. You have seen the beginning your children's lives as you have left them." Kiyumi said, "What we are going to do is show you their lives. How they lived, how they moved forward and how carved out their own legacy. Kushina I'll show you all of Naruto's childhood until he graduated the academy."

"Then I'll show you his life as a shinobi of Konoha." Yukio said. "From the moments they lived in hell to their own paradises."

"I'll finish things off by showing you how they will join you here. While you may not see them, they are currently talking to us about their own lives." Shiaka said. Kushina and Mikoto nodded at that before Kiyumi placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Now be still Kushina." Kiyumi said as she closed her eyes and sent Kushina on a journey of Naruto's childhood.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown (1 hour later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

They witnessed everything in an hour. Kushina saw from her son's first assault to ending of the Fourth Shinobi War and Mikoto saw from Sasuke's academy graduation to his death by Naruto's and Itachi's death by Sasuke's. The two mothers cried and clenched their fists in rage but for different reasons; Kushina was angry happened to her son and the life he lived while Mikoto was angry for her sons' mistakes that cost him his life. On the other range of then scale, they were happy at seeing the things that their son's had accomplished. After the two mothers had processed the life their sons had lived, they looked around the table.

"What do you think?" Shiaka asked catching the mothers' attention.

"I think Konoha needs to be taught a lesson." Kushina said

"And Sasuke needs to be punished for his actions." Mikoto added in.

"Well it seems you two have a little score to settle?" Yukio said.

"In that case, what if we gave you another chance?" Kiyumi asked, shocking Kushina and Mikoto.

"Another chance?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, another chance at life. A chance to be in Naruto-kun's life as well as change the events you witnessed." Kiyumi said with a small smile.

"I would love it!" Kushina said getting Mikoto to nod as well. The two began to bounce a bit at a chance to return to their children's lives as Kiyumi held up her hand.

"Before you two accept this offer, there are some things you should know. You won't be the same as when you died." Shiaka said making the two stop jumping.

"What do mean?" Mikoto asked.

"What my sister means is that you will have another chance with your children, but not as their mother. When we send you back, you will be bound to Naruto and eventually become his lovers and wives." Kiyumi said.

"Us!? W-with Naruto?" Kushina asked in bewilderment, "B-but…what about the Hyūga or Haruno girl? Hell what about the Yamanaka?"

"While they have shown to have compassion for Naruto, they will not have the same effect as you would. Naruto feels no real bond for them and neither do they as he never knew them until after the academy." Kiyumi said.

"The Hyūga feels admiration for Naruto a way to get stronger by his side. The Haruno? Please, she weak and just wants Naruto to be there for her and help her in need. The Yamanaka is different but she would love him only for his power." Yukio said.

"While we are asking a lot by this simple request, only you three can do this." Shiaka said making the two whip their heads to Mito, who only sipped some tea. Pointing to the woman, Kushina got a nod from the three goddesses.

"There are stranger this in your world besides you three being reincarnated to be with one boy. Would you really give up your chance to be with back just because you are going to eventually love one child?" Yukio asked.

"No but…" Kushina paused as the three of them thought it over.

"You won't have to worry. When you are reincarnated, you will lose all memories of your past life." Kami said making the three look up at her. "You will regrow again with a different life, and as time goes on, you will be given your own memories on your techniques through dreams. Faint memories of your past life will be given, but only when a drastic event that changed Naruto's life is about to happen."

"Will we be able to really change things?" Mikoto asked know of Sasuke's defection from Konoha.

"Some events cannot be altered. Those like your sons' deaths as well as certain secrets being revealed must be left alone." Shiaka said.

"If you accept, then I will give you my blessing. If you choose not to…then we shall send you into the afterlife with your husbands. Just know that everything you saw earlier will be repeated forever in time. Do you accept our offer?" Kami asked. The three women shared a look with one another thinking of the possibilities that could go wrong or something along those lines. It only took Kushina a minute before she stepped up to the three goddesses.

"I accept. I'll make Naruto life change, ttebane!" Kushina said with determination. Mikoto gave her best friend a worried look before she looked at Mito and saw her walk up to Kushina.

"I accept as well. Naruto is clan-kin and I cannot accept an afterlife with a life that he has lived." The two redheads turned back to look at Mikoto who took a hesitant step back.

"Miko-chan…" Kushina said pleadingly as Mikoto took another step back.

"I'm sorry Kushina. But hardly knew Naruto before…and besides I'm not a Uzumaki; I just…"

"If you are worried, then we can alter you so you will be Uzumaki in your next life." Yukio said. "You will look like you had with some changes to your person. As you grow older, you will start to look like you once did, but you will also change. The blood of the Uzumaki will run through you should you accept." Mikoto stayed where she was before she nodded walked up to the others.

"I'm in." Mito and Kushina both gave her a surprised look as Kiyumi nodded.

"Well then, I Kiyumi, Kami of the world give you my blessing." Kiyumi said as she raised her hands.

"I Yukio, Yami of the world give you my blessing as well." Yukio said as she joined in as well..

"I Shiaka, Shinigami of the world give you my blessing." Shiaka said as she smiled.

"May the three of you bring a change to the world. And live a life with your loved one." All three goddesses said in booming voices as the three started blacking out and falling to the floor.

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter of Team Uzumaki. How did you like it? This chapter is about 4,000-4,500 words. As such, this will be the limit of each chapter after this one meaning the chapters will be roughly this long each time is not a bit longer or shorter.

Also was this chapter a bit a tear-jerker? I thought it was, but I was also listening to 'The Mummer's Dance' on the Pure Moods II Album when I wrote and reread the Kushina and baby Naruto part.

Okay, someone had enough hate to actaully flag this. As a result, I had it edited near the end and had to re-upload this. Also the poll is up to let you know.


	2. The Attack

A/N: Here is the second chapter. This one is a little hard to write considering the event I wrote on: the attack of the Kyūbi on Konoha.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Kushina! Hey Kushina!" a voice called out making a certain redhead turn around. Seeing who had called her, she smiled when her two best friends had caught up to her.

"Miko-chan, Ayumi-chan. Nice to see you two." Kushina said as she hugged the two of them.

"We're both fine Kushina. How has your day been so far?" Ayumi asked as she rubbed her swollen belly. "Is Naruto ready to come out?" The three shared a laugh as they started to walk again.

"I think so. He's more restless as of late." Kushina said holding her stomach gently. "How about you, is your daughter ready to get out as well?" The other woman nodded as they entered a clothing store.

"I still think that it is weird that you two somehow managed to get pregnant at the same time." Mikoto said shaking her head at the two Uzumaki that stood before her. "It's almost like Kami herself had a hand with it." The three shared another laugh as they continued with their shopping.

"So, Ayumi-chan…what are you going you call your child?" Kushina asked as she picked out a rather cute fox outfit.

"I don't know…I can't think of a name that would fit her." Ayumi said as she smiled. "I want her to name to be close to me."

"How about Mito-sama's name? She was close to the two of us before she passed away." Kushina said.

"I would like that but I just can't decide."

"Well, if you can't decide…you can always give her my name." Kushina joked as she pulled out a nice orange hoodie for a young child.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. The village could barely handle one Kushina. Another one roaming around would throw us into chaos." Mikoto joked as she looked at Ayumi and saw her face showing consideration. "Kami no…you aren't actually considering it are you Ayumi!?" the Uchiha said as she looked at the other Uzumaki.

"I think it would be flattering. I mean I did treat Kushina-chan as a child when we were younger and came to Konoha. I think it would be nice, what do you think Kushina?"

"Whatever you want, I'll support it. Another Kushina may even be fun to be around." Kushina said as she paid for the clothes that she got her soon to be son. Many of his clothes were at hers and Minato's home already but she wanted some more.

"Thank you Kushina. It means a lot to me that you would accept my decision." Ayumi said as she reached for her bags of clothes that would be for her own daughter. The three left the store with bags in their hands and walked out of the market district before Kushina stopped in front of a house.

"Well, here's where I leave you two. I'll see you tonight Ayumi-chan!" Kushina said as she quickly walked up the steps and entered her home. The two women walked away after waving and continued their conversation on Ayumi's child's name.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hidden Chamber¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"C'mon Kushina! Give it another push!" A voice encouraged as a woman screamed out in pain.

"One more time Ayumi-chan!" Another added as another woman's voice screamed in response.

"Minato-kun!/Jago-kio! We're going to kill you!" The two women shouted as they let out another painful scream.

"Another push you two! I can see their head right now!" a grandmotherly voice called out as the two women screamed again. "Almost there! Just more push you two!" At that, the two women gave it their all before the sounds of crying flooded the room. "Congratulations you two! They seem very hea-" The voice was cut off in an instant causing the four to look just in time to see the elderly woman get her neck snapped.

"Biwako-san!" Everyone called out as the elderly woman fell into a heap right where she stood.

"Yes…very healthy children. Just listen to their lungs…" a voice said darkly causing everyone to look as the entrance to see a cloaked figure standing there with a clone holding one of the children while he held another. "It would be a shame to have their lives taken away so quickly."

"Who the hell are you!? How did know where this place was!?" Jago called out getting angry at the man who was threatening them with their own children.

"A man on a mission." Was the only reply they received.

"What do want?" Minato said calmly as he inched forward.

"The Kyūbi's vessels." The man said making everyone's eye widen. "Yes, I know who they are very well. If they wish to see their children live, then they will leave with me."

"Never! You won't be taking our wives away! Now give me back my daughter or else I'll do something drastic!" Jago threatened.

"Take another step and I snap the neck of these two." The man said as Jago made one step. "All I ask for is for the vessels to come with me. I could care less about what happened to these two."

"Why do want our wives?" Minato said getting ready to make a move.

"The hold the key to Konoha's destruction. I intend to unleash it."

"Do it Minato/Jago. Save our babies. We'll be alright." Kushina and Ayumi said as they tried to sit up.

"But Kushina/Ayumi…"

"Don't worry about us! Just get out babies to safety!" Kushina shouted as the man stepped forward.

"A noble cause…catch!" the man said as he threw the two newborn into the air. Minato and Jago moved to catch them before they fell to the floor. Just as they landed with their children, they turn to see the man appear next to their wives and disappeared in an instant within a vortex of some sort.

"NO!" Jago shouted as he tried to make a jump for Ayumi.

"Jago! We need to get these two to safety! Don't worry, Kushina and Ayumi can hold out for a bit." Minato said making the man nod as he gripped Minato's shoulder. "Let's take them to my safehouse before we go after that man."

"Right."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Everyone within the village was oblivious as they walked the streets of Konoha and enjoyed their night out. Now knew that moment, a terrible demon had been released and was on its way to end their lives. It was too late for anyone to give a warning as they saw a shadow being cast in the moonlight. Looking up, everyone stood in silent shock as seeing something they were only told about as kids.

"I-It's the KYŪBI!" a shinobi shouted as the Kyūbi rose onto its hind legs and let out a fearsome roar. Rising a hand, everyone wasted no time making a run for safety as the hand crashed down and sent a shockwave sending anyone caught in it flying.

"Quickly! Get everyone to safety! Someone go and inform the Yondaime!" a shinobi called out as every shinobi went to work finding those that were still alive and taking them outside the village walls and away from the great beast that was destroying their great village. Fire started to rise and buildings were being destroyed as the beast moved around and let out another roar. This was the scene that Minato and Jago had flashed into.

"Kami…the whole village…" Jago said as he witnessed the destruction happening right in front of him. "Soon there won't be anything left."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Minato said as be reached into his back pouch and brought out one of his famed kunai. "So, you noticed me." Minato asked as the Kyūbi turned his gaze toward the two fathers that stood atop the monument that overlooked the village. "Jago, go and look for Kushina and Ayumi. When you find them, take them to the kids back at my safehouse." Minato said.

"On it. Don't you die Minato! I don't want to face off with Kushina if I have to tell her you died!" Jago said as he disappeared in s flurry of leaves. Just as Jago left, the Kyūbi had stood on its hind legs as its tails gathered at one point and a ball of chakra started to grow.

'If that thing hits…' Minato said as he held his kunai within his hands and let it float while he channeled chakra towards it. The ball of chakra grew to massive size before the Kyūbi placed it inside its mouth. Opening its massive jaws, the ball shot out and headed straight towards Minato. It didn't hit however, as a large seal construct had appeared in the air before Minato and blocked the ball just in time. At the two techniques collided, they started to disappear…only a few minutes later did they reappear behind the mountain with the ball of chakra being sent out and exploding in the distance.

"That attack…if I didn't have that seal…" Minato said before he turned around and took a swipe. Seeing what he hit, the Namikaze was surprised to see the same man before behind him with a part of his face missing where the kunai would've cut.

"I don't think you have enough time to worry about that. You opponent shall be me." the masked man said as he moved his hand forwards and grabbed Minato. "However you are finished." Minato's eye widened as he saw a vortex start to form from the man's eyes. Before he could be swallowed, Minato felt a tug in the back of his mind and in an instant disappeared in a flash.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Empty Field¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jago landed in the middle of field that was surrounded by trees. Looking around he stopped when he caught the sight of red which made him feel relief in his body.

"Ayumi! Kushina! Are you two alright!?" the brunette shinobi asked as she ran up to them and started to check them over.

"We're okay Jago-koi. But the Kyūbi! It's-"

"We know, it's attacking the village." Jago said as he created a clone and sent it to pick up Kushina. "Right now, I have to get you to the kids. Minato's orders." At that a flash appeared along with Minato who came rolling along the ground.

"Minato!" Kushina called out as he got up.

"So, I see that you found them. No matter, they are of no use to me." A voice echoed out as the same man appeared before the four again.

"Jago! Take them to the kids now!" Minato called out as he got up and into a Taijutsu stance. The brunette only nodded as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with his clone. The man made no move to pursue the three as Minato studied his posture. After a few minutes, Minato decided he wanted answers. "Why did you want to release the Kyūbi? How did you know that Ayumi and Kushina were its vessels?"

"There are many loose lips within Konoha. Some of them are easily persuaded to talk…if you have the correct incentive for them that is." The man said before he gave a dark chuckle. "Yes, Mikoto was quite the talker when her son's life was on the line." Minato's eyes widened at that before they narrowed.

"You're lying! Mikoto would never sell Kushina and Ayumi out." Minato said as he got another dark chuckle.

"You are quite the observant one. Let's just say that she happily…served me in a way. I controlled her with the easiest movement of my hands." The dark figure said. "Of course that was before she had gotten useless. It's sad that she won't remember a single thing that happened in the past five years."

"You monster!" Minato said brining out more kunai.

"Funny, the only monsters I see are those villagers that live their life carefree as other parts of the Elemental Nations go on in war. If they choose to be ignorant to the events outside of their village then I will gladly bring that ignorance to an end." The figure said as he dodged out of the way in order to avoid Minato's kunai. In a flash, Minato was right behind him with a standard kunai in his hand. Taking a swipe, Minato let out a growl as he saw the attack phase right through the man.

"You're quick." The man commented as he teleported away. "But so am I." With that he disappeared in an instant and reappeared in front of Minato before kicking the man away.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Namikaze Safehouse¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Jago appeared in a swirl of leaves before he laid Kushina and Ayumi on a nearby bed. Walking over to a wall, he reached into a crib and brought out two bundles before he walked back to the bed.

"I think they miss you two." Jago said as he placed the babies next to their mothers. The two mother instantly wrapped around their children as they laid kisses on them and stopped their whimpering.

"Thank you Jago." Kushina said as she nuzzled her baby boy. "You should go and help Minato! I'm sure he's in trouble with that man. Don't worry about us, he won't go after us again since we no longer have the Kyūbi within us."

"But-"

"Kushina-chan is right Jago-koi, that man won't come after us." Ayumi said as she rubbed the back of her baby. Seeing no point in arguing, the shinobi nodded and left the safehouse as quickly as he could in order to help his best friend." It only took a few minute for Ayumi to gather herself and look at Kushina. "Kushina…"

"Yes Ayumi-chan." Kushina said.

"…"

"Ayumi-chan?" Kushina asked again.

"You…you do know what we need to do with the Kyūbi." Ayumi said before she saw Kushina clutch Naruto a little tighter. "It's the only way."

"No…Ayumi, I don't my son to live like that. Even if Minato manages to get the village to agree, they'll still scorn him." Kushina said.

"I know Kushina, but at least they'll have us with them." Ayumi said as she rocked her daughter back and forth. "They also have each other…nothing will make their life that hard…ttebao." Ayumi said before Kushina tried to stand and walked over to a desk.

"Alright…I know that Minato usually stashed Chakra pills around here." Kushina said as she dug through the dresser she was in.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Empty Field.¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Damn Minato….what can do? This we can't even hit this guy." Jago said as he got up to a kneeling position. Minato knew that he didn't have a lot of time. Minato Namikaze knew that he didn't have a lot of time to beat this man as well as the Kyūbi, but he had to find some way to do so. Getting up, the two men glared at the man that appeared a few feet from them.

"No wonder you're the (Yondaime). I'm impressed you were able to wound me and wrest the Kyuubi from me ..." the masked man admitted sounding somewhat impressed, but also slightly annoyed by what had happened. Meanwhile, Minato and Jago were a little confused as they never even landed a solid hit on the man, let alone free the Kyūbi from his grasp. "I see, you didn't break the control, but no matter, the Kyūbi will be mine once more…in time." The man told Minato before he suddenly disappeared. Minato couldn't help but feel on edge at the man's departing words.

'Something tells me...he wasn't lying...' Minato thought to himself. Before he could continue his thoughts, a roar caught his and Jago's attention before they saw the giant fox being constricted with chains.

"Minato! I can tell you that Kushina is doing something that might cost her life." Jago said as he got up. "No doubt that Ayumi is with her as well. We need to get the Kyūbi out of the village and away from everyone." Jago shouted before Minato nodded in response.

"Right, let's go!" Minato shouted as he gripped the shoulder of his best friend and the two disappeared in a flash. However, just as quickly as they disappeared, they reappeared in the same area…this time with Kyūbi in their grasp.

"Minato!" Kushina shouted as she tightened the grip on her chains while Ayumi was drawing a very large and intricate seal near her.

"Kushina! What are you doing here? Why do you have Naruto with you?" Minato asked as he ran to his wife and saw his son in a sling that was on her back.

"Minato, me and Ayumi are going to separate the Kyūbi so we can seal it inside our kids!" Kushina shouted as the beast tried to resist the chains that pinned it to the floor.

"Kushina NO! We can't have Naruto live that life!" Minato as he made a move to grab his son.

"Minato! This is the only way to stop the Kyūbi!" Kushina suddenly shouted as the beast roared.

"Kushina! There has to be another way!"

"Unless you want to offer your soul to the Shinigami…there is no other way." Ayumi said "Don't worry! This shouldn't hurt anyone." Minato and Jago shared a look of defeat before they reached for their kids and stood before the great beast.

"We have to get up a barrier as soon as possible!" Minato said with Jago nodding. The two of them split up immediately and started to place seal around the beast before they returned back to their wives. "Seal!" At that, a giant barrier formed around the four and Kyūbi which was now starting to break loose of the chains. Disappearing and reappearing, Minato and Jago placed both of their children upon an alter that had a seal on it.

"I've finished it!" Ayumi shouted as she got up and jumped on the great beast. Placing the seal on its head, she jumped off and landed in her husband's arms. The beast, seeing what was about to happen, managed to break free of Kushina's chains and stood tall once more. Knowing it's targets, the fox raised one of its hands into the air as Kushina and Ayumi both went through some hand-signs.

"Sacred art: Separation of the Divines." At that, the Kyūbi's head flashed a bright as it started to spilt in two. However, it was still coherent enough to know where its claw was aiming and shot it forth, intending to kill its new vessels.

"NO!" Everyone shouted as they watched the claw of the Kyūbi shoot towards its destination. However, it never struck as both parents jumped in the way and had a claw explode through their bodies. Minato was holding Kushina on one claw, while Jago held Ayumi on another. The mothers shed a tear before the both of them let out a loud yell and the Kyūbi was engulfed in large light that filled the skies.

"K-Kushina…chan…" Minato said as he opened his eyes and saw his wife holding their child.

"It's…done Minato-kun…the…sealing…" Kushina said smiled at her husband.

"Kushina... you..." Minato couldn't get the words out at first. Kushina nodded in response as she rolled over and had their son lay in between them. The their side, Ayumi did the same with her daughter.

"Minato...look at me." Kushina requested softly. "I'm happy...you love me and...it's his birthday today." Kushina reminded her husband of Naruto, who had been born today. "We saved the village…Naruto-chan did…we should be happy. If there's one thing that I regret... it's that we won't get to see Naruto growing up."

"That man…he'll be back…and our son will be the one to stop him…both him and…"

"Kushina…" Kushina said making Mianto confused. "Ayumi wanted…her baby girl…to be named…Kushina." Minato nodded a that as he looked at Jago who gave him a weak thumbs up. "I'm just…scared to know if Naruto will be alright all by himself."

"Have faith…in Naruto, Hime. After all…he is our son!" Minato told his wife with a confident expression on his face. "I just hope that the villagers understand..."

"Minato…Naruto... aishiteru…" Kushina as she closed her eyes with Minato following almost immediately. As the two of them closed their eyes for good, Shiaka appeared before them and smiled sadly at the four that had given their lives for their children.

"Not to worry you four. Your children will prosper from this…Kiyumi will make sure of that; as for your souls? Well let's make sure that you can rest in peace." The Shinigami said as she gently placed a hand on Minato and Kushina's heart and slowly drew their souls from their bodies before she went to Ayumi and Jago's and did the same. With the four spirits in possession, the death god left the bodies as multiple shinobi appeared and scouted the area.

"Sir! I've located the Yondaime!" an ANBU shouted out making everyone run over and see their leader now dead. The method of death was clear to everyone that looked. What caught their attention however was the fact that there was whimpering coming from the two couples before everyone gasped at the children that was now moving around…the seals on their stomachs clear as day. Hiruzen walked over and only let out a sigh as he picked up the two children who laid in between the two now deceased couples.

"Taka, Tora…see to it that these for are take back to the village in order to be buried." The olden man said as two people appeared and kneeled beside him. Taking one last look at the four that he had grown fond of, the Sandaime had turned away from the bodies as he walked back to the village. Along the way, he was gently bouncing the children in order to keep them asleep and thought of what how to handle them.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hiruzen had gently pushed open the door to Minato's office. Walking to the middle he stopped as he looked out the window and saw the damage from the event that transpired just recently.

"Turn on the lights please." Hiruzen said as he started to rock back and forth to keep the children asleep. "It's okay young ones…rest your eyes. It is over." Looking at the children, Hiruzen felt a chill run down his spine before he looked at the children. "Get me another blanket. It might be a little too cold for them in this room." Hiruzen said before an ANBU appeared and wrapped the two babies within another blanket each. Hiruzen smiled as seeing the two peacefully unaware of things that had happened around them. The children started to whimper a bit which caused Hiruzen to rock back and forth in order to put them to sleep as an ANBU appeared and kneeled before Hiruzen.

"Sir, a room has been set up for the children."

"Thank you Tenzō…" Hiruzen said as he left the room.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown Room¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hirunzen come through the door with the same bundle he had when he left the office and walked into the room. It was a makeshift medical room that had been quickly outfitted with thing to make sure the children would be alright to sleep in.

"It's alright young ones…you are safe for now." Hiruzen muttered as he placed the bundles within a crib and rocked it back and forth. Just as the baby went to sleep, another ANBU appeared a kneeled before they spoke quietly so they wouldn't wake the child.

"Sir, an emergency meeting is being held and you are needed. With the Yondaime dead…someone needs to take over." The ANBU said as Hiruzen let out a tired sigh.

"Very well. Give me ten minutes to get there. I'm not like as I was in my prime. The fight with the Kyūbi has taken much of my strength."

"Understood. I'll inform everyone at the meeting." The ANBU said before they disappeared again. Hiruzen stayed where he was for a minute before he turned to leave the room. As he reached the door, the elder man stopped and placed a seal down so no one could get into the room unless it was him.

'I promise Minato, Kushina, Ayumi and Jago; your two children will be protected to the best of my ability.' Hirzeun said as he closed the door and went to the meeting. 'Even if it kills me, I shall protect them.'

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. The next chapter will get things rolling with Naruto and Kushina both in the academy. Also, I need to say something regarding the poll.

It seems that a lot of people want Naruto to have a mature woman in the harem as well as the always exciting Haku (Fem. Version).

However, let me make this clear: the older woman option is only **ONE WOMAN**! That's right only one mature woman, that means only one adult will be with Naruto. And when I say wildcard, I mean that they will appear randomly throughout the story for a chapter or two before they leave to appear in another chapter or two. So, the real question is who the older woman is: I got some for Konan, Rin, Mei, Sara, Anko and the Goddesses.

Besides the obvious:

Haku - 27 votes

**An** Older Woman - 25 votes

It seems that Fu (12 votes), Samui (9 votes), and Tamaki (8 votes) will be in the harem as well. Kurostuchi is also borderline with 7 votes for her followed by Ayame who has 6 votes.

Now Altered Ayame is more or less an Ayame that is as old as Naruto and is also striving to become a ninja as well. If she is chosen, or Hana, then I will make another sibling for them to fill the roles they had. In Hana's case it'll be an older sister that it more like Tsume and Kiba than her.

Other than this little notification, I appreciate your support and will try to upload this as soon as I can but my work is picking up and I want to buy a house soon. No promises but those loyal will understand. If you aren't...well I can't do much about that can I?

Until next time!


	3. Nine Years Later

A/N: The Harem starts now. This is more of a recap of Naruto and Kushina's life in the beginning before Mikoto comes in.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha (9 Years Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The village of Konohagakure sat within the forest of Hi no Kuni as the sun started to rise from the horizon. Since the attack of the Kyūbi nine years ago, the village had seemed to rebuild itself fairly well. The villagers and most shinobi almost completely forgot about such an event even taking place and eventually went back to living their live before the attack. This was how Hiruzen preferred to continue to live.

In a certain apartment building a certain boy and girl slept the morning away, both bound by fate to be at each other's sides until the end of time. Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki slept within the same bed in each other's arm for protection. The past eight years have been somewhat kind to the two children who held the one thing that almost destroyed Konoha. After the attack had happened, Hiruzen had taken back the role of Hokage and used his renewed title to make some changes to the village.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha (The Morning After The Attack)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

_Hiruzen was currently sitting behind a desk, one that he had given up just a year prior, doing paperwork that was needed in order to rebuild the village. As he was doing this, he heard a knock on the door which caught his attention. Looking up, he saw his old teammates as well as his rival standing in the doorway._

"_Can I help you three. I have papers to fill out and things to do in order to make sure that the village is quickly rebuilt." Hiruzen said as his rival started walking forward with his cane._

"_Hiruzen…we want to know where those two children you mentioned in the meeting are." The man said making Hiruzen stop his work and look up with a not so happy look on his face._

"_Can I ask why Danzō? Those two are under my protection." Hiruzen said as his two teammates stepped forward._

"_Calm down Hiruzen. Danzō simply wants to inspect them." One of them said._

"_Absolutely not Homura. They are two newborns and they are perfectly healthy." Hiruzen said getting up, making his teammates back off a bit._

"_Yet these two hold the Kyūbi within them. We must check to see if there is anything about them that is cause alarm later." The other teammate said making Hiruzen narrow his eyes._

"_What kinds of things would be the cause of alarm Koharu?"_

"_Things such as birth defects and such. We must see if they can live a normal life in the village; if they cannot-"_

"_Then I will take them under my care and raise them." Danzō said making everyone look at him._

"_No, you are not allowed to visit the two children after such an event that left them with Kami's burden. As of this instant, if any harm comes to those children then I shall personally have whoever did it arrested and thrown in jail!" Hiruzen said as he turned back to his desk. "If the council wishes to discuss this then I will make it clear to them as well. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Let's not be too hasty here Hiruz-" Homura started before Hiruzen banged on the desk._

"_Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Hiruzen said as he let out an increasing aura that made his teammate back off. There was only one time they felt the same aura and that was when their sensei had sacrificed himself and named the man the Sandaime. Knowing that Hiruzen was not playing around, they quickly pulled back and looked at the man they followed and respected besides the Hokage._

"_Hiruzen, you know just as well as I do that those two children will not have a normal life here in Konoha." Danzō said taking a step forward. "Placing them under my care will ensure that they grow up to worthy assets to the village." Hiruzen had just about enough of the games Danzō was playing at and did the one thing he never did…he attacked the man. With a swift kick to the man's cane, Hiruzen slammed Danzō into the wall while he was off balance._

"_Now you listen to me and you listen well Danzō. Those two children are the saviors of this village and had been chosen by Minato to carry a burden that no other could handle. Worthy assets to the village they will be but under the watch of me and those I choose." Hiruzen said actually making Danzō tremble. "If you so much as approach them or think of them with less than good intentions then you will know why I have been named the Kami of Shinobi here in Konoha." Throwing the man to the floor, Hiruzen went back to his desk and picked up on the paper work._

"_Hiruzen…" Koharu said taking step forward. She stopped when Hiruzen snapped his head at her with the look that dared her to say something. "…what do you plan to do with the children?"_

"_I'll place them in the orphanage. If they don't want them there then I have a place they can live where they will be checked on daily and watched over until they are old enough to live by themselves." Hiruzen said, not looking up from his work. "If you have any objections to that then please…say so now." The room went silent as the three looked at the man that had become reinstated as Hokage. "Now get out of my office and never talk about those two children again."_

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback End¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Needless to say, all the higher ups backed off when Hiruzen had demonstrated his decree and had a man, who paid the orphanage to throw the kids out, arrested and jailed. While there was debate on the issue, it was put to rest when the man confessed to it and one of the helpers had testified the fact as they recorded act. When the two were abruptly left in the park in the night, the woman had taken the two to an old apartment she owned and had them stay there.

The woman however, had left town shortly after that and left the deed behind. It was strange to say the least as there was no record of her ever being in the village at all beside her purchasing the deed just a few days after the attack. While Hiruzen wanted to move the kids out of the apartment so he could sell if off to someone else, he found that the kids would likely be safer there if was renovated a bit. For six years, Hiruzen had sent out someone to watch over the kids and took care of them while he took care of any political things that would set them back.

And while there have been good things to the kids, Hiruzen could not stop everything. He managed to keep the hatred and violence towards the kids low, there were those that managed to get to the kids. Store owners not giving service, the two being banned, or overcharged services were the common thing but there was nothing that really put the kids in harm's way or had them cowering in fear.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Apartment (2 Hours Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto woke up with a slight start as he rolled over in his and his roommate's bed. As he was about to go to sleep again…

"Naruto-kun!" He was scared awake as a redheaded girl barged into the room and shouted. "You need to wake up! It's almost time to go to the academy!" Looking up, she rubbed the back of her head as Naruto clung to ceiling like a cat.

"Kushina-chan…how many times have I said not to do that?" Naruto asked as he released his grip from the ceiling. Landing on the floor, Naruto looked up at his smiling friend and how she looked. Kushina had a round face with red hair naturally framing both sides of her face…which made her look like a tomato. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

"This is the hundredth time!" Kushina said proudly as Naruto sweatdropped at her. "C'mon get ready! We have to leave in ten minutes!" Kushina said. Naruto only groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and yawned.

"Alright…can you go so I can get dressed?" Naruto asked as walked towards his dresser. Kushina stayed where she was and only crossed her arms as she began to tap her foot. "What?"

"You can't fool me this time Naruto-kun. You're just going to fall asleep again once you're done." Kushina said. "I'm not leaving until you're dressed and leave this room with me." With huff, the redhead turned around looked away. Naruto looked at her like she was insane but shook his head in defeat and began to get dressed.

Turning around, Kushina blushed a bit as Naruto placed on the last of his attire which consisted of him wearing black shinobi sandals, green cargo pants, a blue shirt that had the Uzumaki swirl on it that was covered with an orange sleeveless hoodie with drawstrings. Due to the jacket being short sleeved, it showed of Naruto's arms, which were clearly showing that he could lift something that was heavy but still looked lean.

"Uh…Kushina-chan? Are you okay? You're all red." Naruto said as he walked up and placed a hand on Kushina's head. "Hm, you don't feel hot…" He said as he lifted her arm and checked her pulse with her wrist, "…but your hearts beating pretty fast. You should lay down." Naruto said before Kushina yanked her hand out once she regained her senses.

"I-it's nothing Naruto-kun, c'mon! We need to get to the academy." Kushina said as she began to walk away leaving the blonde very confused.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sighed as he and Kushina walked into class and into the back. Even if he had been has been attending the academy for a year, he was already bored of it. The only thing that made sure that he didn't run off and do pranks like he used to when he was younger was Kushina. The redhead made it very clear that if he ever did something like that without her he would be having a talk with the Sandaime. Hell, Naruto knew that if his best friend wasn't there, his life would have been really miserable compared to the social isolation they've had with the village today.

'Kushina-chan is like Kami's gift.' Naruto thought as he grew a slight blush and shook his head. Looking over to his right, he smiled as Kushina was delving into one of her hobbies…drawing. While he liked drawing as well, he was more of an 'action now' boy than a 'patient boy'. What he didn't see was Kushina's drawing which showed her and Naruto holding hands and kissing in a tree. As she finished the last detail, Kushina and Naruto looked up as their academy teachers, Iruka Umino and Mizuki , entered the room.

"Alright class, settle down." Iruka ordered before he grew annoyed that the class kept talking. He noticed that Naruto and Kushina were at attention with another student. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" Iruka yelled making everyone shut up and look at the board. "Good, now I want to inform you all that we have a new student. She's pretty new around the village so be nice. Come in please." The door slid open and everyone looked to see a girl walk in and stand next to Iruka.

"H-hello…it's nice to meet you." The girl said before she bowed to the class. The girl had fair-skin with long, black hair and bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and violet eyes that gave her an odd look. She wore a simple violet sleeve-less kimono over a dark blue short-sleeve with red-plum pants that stopped at her calf.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Iruka said as he smiled and went to his desk with Mizuki following him.

"My name is Mikoto Uzumaki." The girl said catching Naruto and Kushina's attention. Looking at Mikoto, the two gave her their undivided attention. "I-I came here to follow in my father's footsteps and become a great kunoichi." Mikoto said nervously when she noticed Naruto and Kushina looking at her very seriously. Iruka smiled and nodded towards the class before he went to the board and started to write something down.

"Why don't you take a seat kid." Mizuki said as he looked over the room and pointed to the row that Kushina and Naruto were in. "There's an empty seat next to the other Uzumaki." Mikoto nodded as she looked at the two and realized that they were the ones that were looking at her very seriously.

"T-thank you…" Mikoto before walking and sitting next to Naruto since Kushina was against the wall.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with his hand out and jabbed a thumb to Kushina, "and this is my best friend, Kushina-chan". Mikoto blushed a bit before she shook Naruto hand and smiled before she noticed Kushina glaring at her since Naruto wasn't looking at her. Feeling a little uneasy with the redhead, Mikoto let go of Naruto's hand and looked at the board as Iruka and Mizuki started the class.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard (Noon)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Mikoto, want to join me and Kushina-chan for lunch?" Naruto asked as they walked out the building. Mikoto was surprised at this but nodded with a smile as she followed them to a nearby tree. "So Mikoto, where did you come from? You said that you came here to follow your father's footsteps, what did you mean by that?"

"Well you see, I came here from Iwa." Mikoto said, "There's a small war that's happening there and my parents sent me here so I could be safe." Mikoto said. "My father said he came from Konoha and wanted me to look for someone called Ayumi Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. They were best friends when they were younger but he retired and left for Iwa before he met my mother." Mikoto said as she looked down a bit. "I…don't know if they're coming or not. When I was put with a caravan that came here…they sounded like they weren't going to be seeing me anymore."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said as he and Kushina both shared a look.

"Do you know where you will be living?" Kushina asked as she sat down.

"No, the Hokage had said that he would find me a place to live while I came here. If he couldn't…then I was supposed to go to the orphanage." Mikoto said. Kushina and Naruto both shared another look before the two of them nodded in agreement.

"Well then you could always live with me and Kushina-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"Really?" Mikoto asked.

"We don't see why you can't." Kushina said as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. There's no way someone as pretty as you going to the orphanage!" Naruto said happily making both girls look at him.

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, I think Kushina-chan is pretty too. The Sandaime said that I should always be nice to pretty girls." Naruto said happily before he smiled which made him miss both Kushina and Mikoto blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kushina and Mikoto both said before Mikoto caught what she just said.

"Hey! I'll be right back." Naruto said as he ran off making Kushina and Mikoto look at one another. The awkwardness soon set in as Kushina and Mikoto both tried to think of something to talk about besides Naruto…both failed, before it was Mikoto that broke the ice between them.

"So, how long have you known Naruto?" Kushina, glad to have something to talk about, smiled a bit.

"Forever pretty much, we were both born the same day." Kushina said making Mikoto's eyes widen. "Our mothers used to best friends and somehow both of us were born at the same time. The Sandaime said that we aren't related and even showed us our birth certificates. Naruto-kun only had Uzumaki as his last name while I had Uzumaki-Hikao on mine." Kushina explained.

"So…you two aren't siblings?" Mikoto asked with a blush which Kushina caught and shook her head furiously.

"No! Our mother's both had the same last name so that's why we're both Uzumaki."

"Oh! You're cousins!" Mikoto said as Kushina blushed a bit more and shook her head again.

"No! Our mothers were not related at all. The Sandaime even had blood test done on us to prove it!" Kushina quickly said with a blush. Mikoto looked at her before she realized what she was implying and grew red with embarrassment.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Mikoto said. "I was just saying…never mind forget we even talk about this!" Mikoto said with Kushina agreeing almost immediately. The two sat in more awkwardness before Mikoto thought of something else to ask. "How come you're name Kushina? I know my dad said to look for her…but you seem a little…young." At that, Kushina looked up with some surprise.

"Well, you see the Sandaime told me that my mother named me after her best friend. Since me and Naruto-kun's parents both died when we were born…" Kushina said as she trialed off. Mikoto nodded and getting the feeling that Kushina and Naruto were the kids of her dad's best friends. The silence set in between the two as they waited for Naruto to come back.

"So, you like Naruto?" Looking up, Mikoto was greeted to Kushina's face getting as red as her hair as she looked away. "Are you okay? You look red…like a tomato." Bad choice of words Mikoto, bad choice.

"What you don't like tomatoes?!" Kushina shouted making everyone look towards their direction. Seeing the attention they were getting, Mikoto quickly waved her hands and shook her head in denial.

"No that's not what I was saying! I just thought you looked a little funny!"…Really?

"What!?" Kushina exploded as Mikoto sweated more as students started gathering around them.

"Kushina…I didn't mean that! I…I…" Mikoto said wondering how much she could screw this up. Luckily she was saved by Naruto arrived and saw the attention they were getting and tapped Kushina on the shoulder.

"Uh, Kushina-chan…everyone's looking." At that, Kushina snapped out of it and looked around to confirm Naruto's claim before she blushed in embarrassment. It was at time that Iruka and Mizuki walked out to get lunch and dispersed the crowd that gathered around the three.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Kushina said with Mikoto saying in her mind.

"No problem! C'mon let's go somewhere else to eat." Naruto said making the two girl look at one another.

"Where are we going?" Mikoto asked as Kushina got up.

"Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said with a grin and watched as Mikoto's eyes widened a bit.

"They have ramen here too?" Mikoto asked as Naruto and Kushina nodded. Taking a moment to thank Kami, Mikoto ran to catch up to the two that had left her behind. Ramen waits for no one after all, 5 minutes later the trio were happily eating ramen.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ichiraku Ramen¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"That was good!" Naruto said as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah! Konoha's salt Ramen is better than Iwa's. They use pure rock salt!" Mikoto said before she made a face that made Naruto and Kushina laugh a bit.

"We better get back to class Naruto-kun." Kushina said making Naruto nod and reach into his pocket to pay.

"Okay." Naruto said as he hopped off the stool followed by Kushina and Mikoto. "By old man! Thanks for the ramen!" Naruto shouted as they walked away.

"So Mikoto-chan, what do you like to do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"Well I like to draw." Mikoto said catching Kushina's attention.

"You draw?"

"Yup! My father and mother said that I had a gift with it." Mikoto said with a little pride.

"Well, the Sandaime said that I might as well be the Daimyo's personal artist with my drawings." Kushina exclaimed making Mikoto look at her. Pulling out her sketchbook, Kushina flashed the first picture she could…too bad it was the one she was working on in the classroom which made Mikoto grow a little red. "What?" Kushina asked before she looked at it and quickly put it away before Naruto could get a look.

"That's…very imaginative." Mikoto said as Kushina nodded in agreement.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard (Evening)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Kushina waited outside the building for Mikoto who was currently talking with the Sandaime about her living arrangements. Sitting at the tree, Naruto glanced down to see Kushina really working on her drawings in the evening sun. During the day, Kushina and Mikoto really seemed to bond and quickly developed a rivalry in the classroom which had Naruto being the judge of their work.

'I have a feeling that this won't be the last time…' Naruto said as he looked towards the door of the academy and saw it opening. Upon seeing Mikoto walking out with Sandaime, Naruto quickly poked Kushina to get her attention. Walking up the two, Naruto smiled as Mikoto looked at them with a hopeful face.

"Well Mikoto, since Naruto-kun and Kushina-chan here offered you a chance to live with them…I don't see why you can't." Hiruzen said with a smiled knowing that he was doing a good thing. Turning to the current residence, he smiled at them. "I'll have some people come over when you're all here at the academy to work on the building." Hiruzen said. The three nodded at him before they all started to walk away.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mikoto said before she turned around, "Do you happen to know where I might find Kushina and Ayumi Uzumaki?" Mikoto asked catching Hiruzen's attention. "My father said I should look for them when I got here but I couldn't. Do you know where they live?" At that, Hiruzen let out a withered sigh. Taking a look at the trio, he debated about revealing Naruto and Kushina's mother before he made up his mind.

"I'm sorry Mikoto. Kushina and Ayumi both passed away nine years ago." That made Mikoto gain a frown and a slight shocked look on her face. "You see, they gave their live to protect Naruto and Kushina here…and wanted the two of them to live a happy life." That caught the two's attention which Hiruzen noticed before he looked at them. "I'm sorry for keeping this from you two, but they were your mothers." Now that wasn't something you heard every day. "I wanted you two to wait until you're older to learn of your heritage, but if Mikoto is looking for your mothers…I needed to give the truth."

"How come we weren't told earlier?" Kushina asked.

"Your mothers…had made many enemies in their lives; enemies that would likely come for you if they found out who you were. Your fathers made even more than them." Hiruzen said.

"Can you tell us who are fathers were?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, but you are too young to know this. Once I'm positive that you can take care of yourself…then I promise on my title of Hokage that I will tell you both about your families." Hiruzen said. "For now, I think you should all go home and get some rest." The three put up no resistance on that and all walked away with something on their mind. Behind them, Hiruzen didn't know if he did the right thing and prayed to Kami that it was.

Luckily for him, it went just as she planned.

* * *

A/N: Okay that'll about do it for this chapter.

Now before I go, I'd like to clear a few things up if you don't mind.

1. The Kushina in this story is a reincarnation of the same woman. Given a new lease on life, this Kushina has pretty much forgotten her past life with Minato and being Naruto's mother. Yukio (Yami) had brought her back along with Mikoto and Mito but had their memories taken away for the time being so they cannot they to alter the timeline intentionally. While this Kushina has forgotten her old life, Kiyumi (Kami), will be giving part of her memory back and showing her things that would change Naruto's life and eventually have her find out that who she was in her past life. This applies to the other two as well but they will have less of an impact.

2. The girls within the Harem will appear in the order they are favored. For now, it's Kushina, then Mikoto, followed by Mito before Tayuya, next are the five women with their order from 1-5. For now it starts with Haku (30 votes), then **one** mature woman (30 votes), after that…well I think it's Samui (15 votes) before Fū (15 votes) then it's finished with either: Tamaki (11 votes) or Kurotsuchi (9 Votes). The poll ends when Tayuya is introduced.

3. The events of Canon, which is all I really know, will happen to Naruto. Kushina, Mikoto, Mito and the others will fight over Naruto behind his back throughout the story.

4. Yes, I do know that all Uzumaki are related in a way but for Naruto and Kushina, they were still mostly kept in the dark about the Uzumaki clan. For now, all they know was that they were a clan that used to be partners with Konoha.

Also, if someone is really good at art…could you draw a picture for this story and my other ones. If you accept, please PM me and I'll tell you what I want.


	4. A Transfer from Kusa

A/N: Mito comes into the picture. And I do a little thinking about the Harem and Poll.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard (1 Year Later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

*Thunk..Thunk…Thunk*

"What's my final score?" One 10 year old Naruto asked as he turned around and looked his two friends. Kushina, Mikoto and himself seemed to get along fairly well and grew attached to one another as friends. Currently, Naruto had asked the two to watch him as he trained and see if they could track his performance over the year. And watch they did, giggling and fighting with one another the whole time behind Naruto's back.

"About thirty Naruto-kun." Kushina shouted as she looked down at her drawing for the moment. Naruto nodded at her before he turned back towards the dummies that were placed at the academy for students to practice with.

"Alright…I think I got better!" Naruto said as Kushina and Mikoto nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's our turn!" Mikoto said as she started to get up. The two switched places as Mikoto walked up to the dummies and pulled out every single Shuriken that were lodged within the piece of wood. In the year the three met, they all agreed to push each other and trained almost every day after class except on Sundays, when the three would take a break to study scrolls in the library.

Because of their Uzumaki heritage, Hiruzen also took it upon himself to teach the three about the basics of sealing and had them all practice. It seemed that Kushina was a natural at it making so that she taught Naruto and Mikoto the art when in class. While they both studied, Naruto had also had them pick Kenjutsu on the side when he saw an odd-shaped blade in the window of a shinobi store.

"Alright class, can I have your attention!?" a voice called out making everyone in the front of yard look towards the door to see Iruka standing there with a girl. "This year, we are having another student join us! Be nice to her, she transferred here from Kusa and came a long way! Care to introduce yourself?" Iruka said as he looked at the girl. The girl had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Kusa symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front.

"Names Mito…Mito Uzumaki. That's all you need to know." The girl said as she crossed her arms and looked away. Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto all perked up at Mito's last name and all looked at one another.

"Alright then Mito, think you could work with Naruto and his group? They're the only one missing someone." Iruka said as Mito only humped and walked over. As she neared Naruto and the other three, she let a frown appear on her face when she saw Naruto give her a warm smile.

"Hi, my name's-"

"I don't care." Mito cut in and walked up to Mikoto who gave her a shocked look. "If you're not going to practice then I advise you to move so I can." Mito said harshly as she gripped the shuriken in Mikoto's hand and yanked them away. The three looked on in shock at Mito's brash nature towards them as well as her skill with Shuriken since all on them landed on or near the bulls-eye. Everyone seemed to stop as they saw Mito casually throw the shuriken at the dummies and landed on or near the bulls-eye without any effort while one certain Uchiha looked on in a silent rage at the Uzumaki's skill.

"Nice job. You're really goo-"

"You opinion doesn't matter to me!" Mito snapped making Naruto jump back in surprise. "You boys are all the same." Mito mumbled as she turned around and walked into the academy. Kushina and Mikoto both looked at one another before they walked over to Naruto.

"What's her deal?" Kushina asked before Naruto shrugged. "What did say before she left?"

"That all boys are the same." Naruto said before he walked into the building.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Classroom¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Naruto and the girls entered the room, they saw Mito sitting in their row and looking at the board…that was until Naruto walked, that was when she started glaring holes into his skull. When the blonde saw her glaring at him, he grew more confused and a little scared since she seemed to be more focused on him than anyone else.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka shouted catching the blonde's attention. "Sit down or leave the classroom. You're distracting the class." Looking around, Naruto saw that everyone was looking at him holding back their snickers and laughter.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said as he went and sat next to Mikoto. Just as he sat down he heard Mito speak out.

"Filth like you does not deserve to sit next to us." At that Naruto grew more confused and a little angry.

'What did I do?' the blonde thought as he looked at the board and began to write down the lesson for the day. Next to him, Mikoto and Kushina gave a concerned look towards Naruto and a not so pleased one to Mito before they started to write as well.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard (Evening)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto stretched out more as he exited the building with Kushina and Mikoto in tow.

"Aw, Icould really do with some ramen right now." Mikoto said as she looked at the sun. "If we hurry, we can get there before they hit rush hour."

"Sounds like a plan. Ready Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked before she looked around. Mikoto also looked around for the blonde before she found a note fluttering in front of them. Grabbing she tapped Kushina's shoulder and showed her what was one it.

_Sorry guys,_

_I had something to take care so I can't join you for ramen today. Go ahead without me and I'll see you later at home._

_Naruto_

Mikoto and Kushina both gave each other a skeptical look before they folded the note and walked towards Ichiraku Ramen.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Forests¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance as he kept walking through the trees and waited for a certain redhead to reveal herself. As he walked into an open spaced area, he let his frustration out.

"Okay show yourself!" he shouted and waited but nobody came out. Thinking of something, Naruto reached into his pouch and threw a kunai at a tree and watched as it exploded before a red blur shot out and landed a few feet away from him. "Okay, this has gone long enough. I want some answers." Naruto said as Mito just stared at him with an impassive face, "If you're going to be stalking me, then do a better job. I felt you watching me ever since I left the academy" he growled as Mito frowned

"I was not stalking you." she said as she pulled out a kunai, "You are a disgrace to the world and as a child of the Hirishio Utakate…I will kill you!" Mito said as she ran forward with speed Naruto couldn't comprehend immediately. All he saw was a blur before he jumped out of the way from a slash to his throat. As he landed, he was sent flying by a kick Mito sent when she missed Naruto the first time.

'Who the hell is she!?' Naruto thought as he crashed into a tree and broke through the thing. Mito stopped as she looked at the damage she had dealt and nodded in satisfaction. As she turned around to leave, she ducked to the right before she turned around and widened her eyes. Limping out of the tree line was Naruto, dirty and clearly bleeding but still looking the same as when he was sent flying.

"Impossible! I used as much chakra as I could in that kick! You shouldn't even be walking around!" Mito shouted as Naruto limped into the field. The blonde said nothing as he got to the middle and got into the basic academy stance. Mito growled when she saw that Naruto calmly beckoned her over, "You have no idea who you're up against." Mito shouted as she dashed towards him. "I'll make sure your life as a shinobi never comes true!"

"This is over." Naruto whispered out as Mito closed in. Naruto brought of his left arm as wrappings came undone and fell to the floor. Once Mito was close enough, he moved to the left and tugged on the wrappings that caught Mito's leg and lifted her into the air. As she landed, Naruto covered his eyes as the dust picked up and a small crater formed where the girl laid. "She was only a foot from the ground. How could she make that crater?" Naruto thought out loud as the girl coughed out blood when she crawled out of the small crater.

"Damn weights…" Mito muttered as she tried to regain her footing. Looking up, she was about to run when she fell on her knees and coughed out more blood. Naruto looked at with concern when he saw the damage that fall did. Limping over to her, he fell to his knees and place a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he tried to lift her up. He wasn't expecting for the girl to shove him off and try to get up herself.

"Get off you me you piece of shit!" Mito shouted making Naruto lose his patience even more.

"Hey! I was just trying to-" Naruto said taking a step but jumped back as Mito slashed as him with a kunai.

"I said get away! I don't need a murderer's help!" Mito shouted making Naruto that much more confused.

"Murderer? I never killed anyone! I never even hurt anyone!" Naruto shouted as Mito continued to glare at him. "Look Mito, I don't know what happened but we never met before."

"Liar! You killed my father!" Mito shouted making Naruto shut up. "See! Remember me now? You killed my father right in front of me and laughed as you ran away like a coward!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown (Throne Room)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Something's wrong" Kiyumi said as she looked at the argument between Naruto and Mito. Shiaka walked over and looked just to hear as Mito accused Naruto of killing her father.

"I thought she was supposed to have her memories taken away?" Shiaka asked as the two saw the stand still, Mito too hurt to get up and Naruto to shocked to move.

"They were...unless…" Kiyumi said as she looked up from the view and saw Yukio walk in. Taking a look at the view, Yukio pointed at it as she looked at Kiyumi.

"I told you this was stupid. Look, Mito's memories weren't even completely wiped." Shiaka and Kiyumi both crossed their arms and looked at their youngest sister, who stood her ground. "What?"

"Funny since me and Shiaka were too busy doing wipping Kushina and Mikoto's memories to notice that Mito was left in your care Yukio!" Kiyumi said as she started to stand. Looking at the mirror, Kiyumi and Shiaka didn't give Yukio the chance to move before they grabbed her and slammed her against the window of the view. "I told you to wipe her mind Yukio! I didn't say to alter her memories so that she hates Naruto! Look at the mess you've made!" Kiyumi said as she pulled back her sister and slammed her into the view.

"It wouldn't matter anyway!" Yukio said as she powered out of Kiyumi grasp. "You know just as much as I do that no matter what their strength is…_she_, is still out there alive and breathing!" Yukio said before the goddess ran out of the room leaving her sisters to deal with the problem she created.

"Kiyumi, you going to have to fix this. Naruto is still shocked from the news and Mito might end up dying again if she keeps forcing herself like this." Shiaka said walking back from the cracked view. Kiyumi said nothing as she got up and nodded. Walking up to the cracked window, she took a breath and walked into it before she appeared before the two.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Forests¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto was still processing what Mito had told him when he sensed something around them. Looking around, he gasped as a woman, in what seemed to be an odd looking Kimono, walked out from thin air. Her hair was red and placed into a single bun.

"Who…are you?" Naruto said as the woman stopped only to look at him and went over to Mito. Mito, was trying her best to get up and away from the two but was having a hard time before the woman arrived in front of her.

"G-get away from me!" Mito said in fear as the woman only looked at her. When she saw movement, she swiped with her kunai and gasped as the blade went right through the woman's face and left her unscathed. "What are you!? Get away from me! Help! Someone help!" Mito shouted as she before she felt a hand touch her forehead and everything went fuzzy.

"W-what did you do to her!?" Naruto shouted as the woman got up and looked at him. Without a word, the woman walked away from them and started to fade from existence as Naruto took a step towards her. He stopped when Mito let out a forceful cough as if she had been choking on something. Not wasting anytime, Naruto ran over to his fellow Uzumaki and picked her up before she let out a final cough.

"*Cough* Oh Kami! I'm sorry! So…so sorry Naruto!" Mito said as she started to cough again. "I-*cough*-I don't know what came over me! One moment, I was saw you standing there killing someone and then the next-*cough*" Mito said thoroughly confusing Naruto. At this point, he didn't even really care about things like how she knew his name if she bothered to learn it at all. All he carried about was getting Mito back to the village to get her some help.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Hospital¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"She'll be fine come tomorrow. Poor girl, her body couldn't handle the weights she was wearing and put a strain on her body." The nurse said as Naruto walked into the room. "While it's not my business to tell a shinobi what to do, the next time you two decide to spar, make sure that she isn't overexerting herself." Naruto nodded at that and watched as the nurse check over a few things and left after she told him that he was welcome to spend the night.

"Sorry for hurting you Mito." Naruto said as he looked at the redhead that was sleeping. As he was looking at the redhead, he failed to notice his two roommates open the window and jump in behind him. Turning around, Naruto fell back in surprise when he saw Kushina and Mikoto looking at him with crossed arms and not so pleased looks on their faces.

"So Naruto-kun…care to tell us why you're here instead of meeting us at home?" Kushina asked in a sweet voice that made Naruto gulp. Looking behind the redhead, he saw that Mikoto also had a hurt look on her face and felt a pang of guilt.

"L-look! It's not what it looks like!" Naruto said trying to explain things but Kushina didn't give him a chance.

"What was it supposed to look like? What I see in front of me is my best friend staying the night in the hospital with the new girl from Kusa! The only reason we knew you were here was because we saw you jump past the window on the way and followed you!" Kushina said raising her voice as Naruto tried to get her to quiet down.

"No, Kushina-chan let me explain!"

"You don't need to Naruto-kun! I can see clearly thank you!" Kushina said.

"Apparently you can't if you don't understand that he was looking out for me." A voice said making everyone turn towards the bed. "*Yawn* Geez, you're so loud that I couldn't sleep. You need to lighten up as well." Mito said as she stretched.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Kushina said making Mito wave her off.

"Save it Kushina." Mito said, "What was Naruto supposed to do? Leave me out in the forest all night?" That made any argument Kushina had get stuck in her throat.

"Huh?" Mito sighed as she looked at the two.

"I challenged Naruto to a spar and he won fair and square...mostly. But, since I hurt myself in the fight, Naruto brought be here. He clearly saw the extent of the pain I was in and brought me here when I fell unconscious." Mito said as she popped more of her joints and stretched a bit more. "What did the doctor say?"

"No doctor. A nurse came in and did a quick healing process and left." Naruto said as he looked at Kushina and Mikoto. "Said you would be out tomorrow and that you shouldn't overexert yourself again." Naruto said before he looked at his roommates when they both bowed their heads and looked away.

"Sorry Naruto-kun…" Kushina and Mikoto both said. Naruto only smiled at them before he walked up to them and gave them a hug. Releasing his roommates, Naruto turned back towards Mito.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Think you can explain everything that happened today?" Naruto asked as Mito nodded and sat up with a little struggle.

"I'll try. Everything I was shouting about seems really fuzzy in my mind now." Mito said as she closed her eyes to think. After about a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at the two other girls in the room. "After class ended, I started trailing Naruto when he left you two alone and went to forest outside the village. For some reason…I just felt that I had to kill him." That statement made the two girls gasp. "I had no idea why though…the reason for it…I can't seem to remember it all that well."

"You were shouting something about me killing your father." Naruto said making everyone look at him. Mito seemed to remember that and nodded in confirmation.

"That's right…thing is…I don't have a father…at least not anymore." Mito said, "I…was born in Kusa with my sister…my father…lost his job and became more abusive…he revoke everyone from his name…my mother…tried to smuggle me and my sister out…everything's really blurry after that. Last thing I saw…was my mother and sister both trying to reach out for me before I…fell…off a cliff and into some rapids" Mito said taking moments to remember while Naruto and the others shared a look.

"So, you have a family out there. Why come to Konoha?" Mikoto asked.

"I didn't choose to. Some shinobi found me washed up on the bank and took me back. I woke up in this hospital before I was taken to the Hokage. I lied…said that I was an orphan since Kusa hated Konoha and didn't know what they would do to me. The Hokage pulled out some forms and made it seem like I transferred here instead of being found." Mito said spilling what happened just that morning.

"Why would he do that? The Sandaime should've put you in an orphanage and sent out a message to our allies so you could find your mother and sister." Kushina said making the two look at her before they started thinking of possibilities.

"Maybe he wanted to keep Mito here." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him. Taking a moment, Naruto looked at Mito with some curiosity in his eyes. "Did you mention you had Uzumaki lineage?" Mito nodded at that causing Naruto to start thinking again. "What did you say to him exactly?"

"I said that I was separated from my mother and sis. He asked what their names were and so I told him." Mito said, "I saw him get a little tense but wrote that off as fear. That's when he pulled out the papers…when I left the office…that's when I got flashes of you killing my father in front of me and running." Mito said. "I thought I had a nightmare last night when I was knocked out on the river bank since it was the same thing."

"So, the Sandaime is keeping Mito here for a purpose…thing is, what purpose?" Mikoto asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe to help Mito?" Kushina asked before she turned to Naruto. "Did he used to tell us that the Uzumaki Clan as well as Konoha had some history as partners?" Kushina asked as Naruto's caught on.

"There's an Uzumaki Clan?" Mito asked.

"Yeah, they were based in Uzushio to the South-East. During the Second Shinobi War…they were wiped out. The Sandaime used to say that me and Kushina were one of the few remnants. That was before Mikoto-chan entered the picture and you. Didn't your parents tell you?" Naruto asked as Mito shook her head.

"Mother wouldn't talk about her family…all she said was that they were gone. Father…father wouldn't say his either; he would often say that they were beneath him and the family."

"Did any of them have red hair?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah…mother did. She said that everyone in her family did. That was one of the noticeable things she would tell us." Mito said. Everyone stayed silent as they processed the information before Mito let out a yawn. "Kami…where do you go for some ramen in this town?" Naruto, Kushina and Mikoto all shared a look with one another before they smiled. However, Naruto frowned when he realized the time.

"Ichiraku Ramen is closed now. It's past nine and they closed at eight." At that, the girls all deflated at the news while Naruto just shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait until morning. We'll meet you out front Mito." Naruto said as he walked towards the door and left the room. Kushina and Mikoto both sweat-dropped when they noticed that Naruto could've taken the window they used to get in.

"Well, I guess we should head back now." Mikoto said as Kushina nodded. "Goodnight Mito. Sorry about the confusion."

"Yeah, hopefully we can start over tomorrow." Mito said as Kushina and Mikoto nodded and left via the window. "There used to a clan of us…" Mito thought as she looked out the window.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown (Throne Room)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kiyumi let out a tired sigh as she slumped in her chair. Today did not go as she planned.

"You seem tired. What's up?" Shiaka asked as she walked in.

"Yukio is what's up. The idiot locked herself in her room." Kiyumi said as she grabbed her forehead. "She almost ruined everything with that little stunt Mito pulled. I was lucky enough to get Kushina and Mito to notice Naruto jump by the window." Shiaka nodded as she looked at the view to see Naruto and the girls get ready for bed.

"Got to admit, I didn't expect it go so smoothly before Yukio interfered. I think we would've made Naruto a little too good for the time being." Shiaka said as she started to turn around and leave. "Let's see where they are in a year before we do anything else. Until then, at least we have our work to keep us occupied. The two of us got a lot prayers to answer and souls to reap." Kiyumi nodded at that before she turned off the view and decided to go back to work. Listening to the first three prayers she let through, she widened her eyes and smiled at what the three said.

"Kami…if you can hear me. Please let Naruto-kun be mine."

'Oh this is going to be good.' Kiyumi thought as she set those three aside and started listening to other prayers.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that about does it for now. Next time might be the graduation from the academy, Tayuya's entrance or it might be the three girl meeting with the goddesses and given a little reveal to their past lives, I can't really decide.

Anyway…as said in the beginning, I've done some thinking and realized that I set myself up for failure. If you don't care about what I have to say skip this. If you read it and comment it…please be a guest comment. If you really want to tell me something…give me a PM.

Okay let's get this out of the way right now, I realized as I looked at the poll that I may have not done enough thinking. For one, the harem is 9 people and to me that is a little too much…by like four or three people. Also, in the poll, I had placed two possible biased options within it; Haku and older woman. Now I don't hate the options since I put them there, but with the woman that people want…there are stories about them already out there that probably did a better job than I ever will.

So, in order to correct my mistake, I am closing the poll and opening another one. This time, the limit with be only two girls…yes two. This one will be blind, I won't give the results out, I'll leave it up for a week and a half then close it. The standings for the previous poll were: Haku, Older Woman, Samui, Fū and Kurotsuchi. In the new poll however, I will be removing Haku as there are a lot of stories with…him/her…in them. As for Older woman Anko, Mei, Rin, Konan, Goddesses, Yugito or Kurenai will not be favored as much…however any older woman will be eligible for selection so they may end up getting chosen anyway.

Point is I want a decent plot and having a harem the size it is, is not a good way to have a decent. Hate it? Then stop reading and look for someone else.

If you comment on this rant with a registered user and not as a guest, you will be blocked. Have a nice day and wait for next upload.

New poll will end August 24th on Sunday


	5. Remembering the Deal

A/N: Alright, so I decided to have the girls meet the goddesses and get thrown for a loop.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unkown¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Kushina-chan…" a voice called out making Kushina groaned before she rolled over in bed. "Kushina-chan! You need to wake up!" Kushina only groaned again as she covered her head with a pillow. Feeling the fluffy cushion get yank from her, Kushina only groaned a bit more. "This is serious Kushina-chan! Wake up!"

"Is she always like this in the morning?" another voice asked making Kushina groan a bit more.

"No, she's usually the second one awake." Was the reply Kushina heard as she started waking up. "C'mon Kushina-chan…wake up!"

"Leave me alone Miko-chan! I just went to sleep!" Kushina said before she noticed her change in voice.

"That's the thing, I just did too!" the voice replied as Kushina only groaned again.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Kushina asked as she started feeling her surroundings. One thing she did notice, "Where's Naruto-kun?"

"No idea. He wasn't with me when I woke up." The voice said inciting another groan from Kushina. "Will you stop groaning and get up Kushina-chan!"

"Damn it, what's so important…Miko-chan?" Kushina said as she sprung up in irritation and got a look at who was talking to her. The woman in front of her was not Mikoto she had just seen but an older version of the girl. The woman was a fair-skinned with longer bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her face while two strands of hair seemed to jut into the air and hang where they were. Her attire consisted of a purple training outfit with Hakama pants and a black short sleeved training shirt and white outlining as well as Uchiha symbols on them.

"About time you woke up! I've been at this for a while. Mito just came a while ago." Mikoto said as Kushina glanced towards the door and saw another older version of the girl she had seen in the hospital. This woman still had bright-red hair and large, pupiless eye as Mito but the eyes held experience in them. Her hair was also still arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. However, this Mito wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead. Her attire seemed to fit that of the Daimyo as it seemed like a priceless deep crimson kimono with Uzumaki swirls on them only outlined by black and purple highlights.

"Mikoto? Mito?" Kushina asked, getting a nod from the two women that stood before her. "What happened to you two? You both grew up."

"We could say the same to you. Have you seen yourself?" Mikoto said making Kushina shake her head. "There's a tall mirror over there in the corner, take a good look at yourself." Seeing the mirror that Mikoto was pointing to, Kushina slowly got off the bed and walked over to see what she looked like. The first thing she noticed was her clothes and saw that her childish PJ's was now replaced with a pure white Kimono with red swirls on her chest and her shoulders along with a sash tied around her. The kimono was long enough to reach her thighs, which she was thankful because she saw that she was only wearing mesh leggings underneath. She also had high heels on as well as her hair being put into a bun with chopsticks to keep it in place.

"I have to say…" Kushina said as she looked over herself and turned around to the others, "…we've grown up fairly well." That made Mikoto and Mito both sweatdrop before they turned red when Kushina cupped her bust and started weighing them. "I'd say I'm a…C!" Both women blushed again before they took quick glances toward their own bust. "What do you have Miko-chan?" Kushina asked and grabbed Mikoto before she had a chance to answer. Mito only watched, a little scared, before she calmed herself and let out a cough to catch her fellow clansmen's attention.

"Alright you two…I think that's enough. We need to focus here." Kushina and Mikoto both stopped before they nodded walked up to Mito. "The first thing we need to do is find out where we are. After that, we need to find out what happened to us and then we try to find a way out." The other two had nodded in agreement as Mito turned around and opened the door that lead the three into the hall. Looking to see if anyone was coming, Mito motioned the others to follow as she walked out started roaming the hall of the place that they had woken in.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown {Hallways}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

White. That was all they saw as they walked in the halls that they had been in for what seemed to be forever.

"This is hopeless!" Kushina said in frustration as she leaned against the wall and slid down. "How long have we been walking? These hall aren't leading us anywhere and I doubt that they're going to start soon!"

"Kushina-chan's right. We've been walking for a while now and haven't seen any other doors." Mikoto said as she leaned against the wall. "Who know how long we've been walking and how long it will take to find another door." Mito nodded at that before she also started to lean against the wall to rest.

"I'm also hungry…" Kushina mumbled out while Mikoto and Mito developed another sweatdrop on their head. "…I could really go for some…*Sniff, sniff*…ramen?!" That definitely caught the attention of her two companions.

"Kushina…be reasonable here. How could, whoever owns this place, have ramen. Besides, Mito and I don't smell a thing." Mikoto said as she pushed off the wall with Mito. The two of them both tried hard not to laugh as Kushina started sniffing the ground and the wall for ramen and turned down the hall.

"No, no there's definitely ramen nearby! It's this way, follow me!" Kushina shouted as she ran down the hall. Both Mito and Mikoto could barely keep up with the redhead as she ran through the halls. "Good ol' ramen here I come!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown {Throne Room}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Kiyumi…do you really think the three of them are really going to smell the ramen?" Shiaka asked her sister rhetorically. Kiyumi didn't seem to notice and only nodded as she set down a plate of salt ramen and sat in her own chair.

"I'm positive Shiaka. If anything, Kushina might bring them here." Kiyumi said as she smiled at her sister. "Besides, we need to talk to them now before we leave them alone for the year. I think it's best to tell them a bit about themselves from before."

"I don't think that, that's a really good idea." Shiaka said with a smile. When she saw her sister glaring at her and wanting an explanation, she raised her hands up. "I mean…what _do_ you plan on them?"

"I'm only going to remind them of their deal we made as well as have the memories of their kids back." Kiyumi said making Shiaka spit out her tea. "The tea wasn't that bad was it?"

"No…no it was fine. But are you sure it's alright to tell Kushina?" Shiaka asked as she cleaned up her mess.

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you're going to tell them that we met before they were reincarnated, that they _were_ reincarnated and they had previous lives. But Kushina only made the deal so she could be with Naruto and since we took her memories…she doesn't know that Naruto is her own son!" Shiaka said in a panic while Kiyumi only waved her off.

"Relax Shiaka, I'll handle it. The girls took this deal and knew the results that would come out of it. I won't be telling them anything that might happen to them in the future or something that could mess with our work. I'll only remind them of the deal and let them get their memories of their families. Mikoto will get to know her sons are Sasuke and Itachi, Mito will know of Tsunade and Kushina can know about Naruto."

"Don't you think that would drive Kushina away from Naruto? Before she left, she wasn't so keen on having an incestuous relationship with her son and I don't think she would like one now." Shiaka said.

"True, but I know that when Kushina gets that part of her memories back, she make the right decision before we come back. She is already in love with him, while this will make her question her love, in the end she'll stay with him." Kiyumi said making Shiaka give her a skeptical look.

"You better be right. I don't want to come back and find that she's rejected him and have us abandon this life-line. We already had that happen twice and she was killed in the end of both of them. Those ones don't even exist anymore because of Naruto losing it and ending all life in them!" Shiaka said. "It's bad enough we ruined two other lives of Naruto and Kushina…I don't want to have that happen again!" Shiaka said making Kiyumi smile softly.

"You worry too much. First of all, in those one's we gave Kushina her memories back at the wrong time and too early. She didn't get to develop her feelings for Naruto so she left him. She also spilled the beans to him and confessed that she was his mother that had been reincarnated. That alone made Naruto want to have her even more and went to great lengths to make that happen. This time, Kushina has already established her feelings so there's less to worry about." Kiyumi said making Shiaka shake her head.

"And what if she talks again?" Shiaka asked.

"Naruto won't care. He's too in love with her to cast her off; he would give his life for her and eventually the others that will come in. Have a little faith Shiaka, don't you believe in the term, 'Third times the charm'." Shiaka gave her sister a deadpanned look.

"That was term that you made and faith is what we live off of." Shiaka said.

"You know you're acting a bit like Yukio. If I think that something is going to happen that would mess up everything, then I'll personally interfere and sort it out." Kiyumi said as she rested back into her chair. "Now look sharp, they're just outside the doors."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown {Throne Room Entrance}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Kushina…can you slow down?" Mikoto asked as she slid into a wall followed by Mito. Kushina didn't listen as she slid into a set of double doors and started sniffing it. Her two companions only sweat-dropped at her when they saw her starting to sniff in between the crevices.

"The ramen…I can smell it. It's just past these doors." Kushina said as she placed her hands on the doors and got ready to push it open.

"Kushina wait! Think about this; you don't know what's on the other side besides ramen. It could be a trap for all we know." Mikoto said as Kushina stopped.

"Well, we'll never know unless we look."Mito said. Kushina nodded before taking a breath and pushed them open so she could get through. Walking in, the three women were surprised to find 2 women, in front of them both in a chair that looked like a throne. The both wore different attire to one another that seemed to match their chairs as well as one of them being similar to Kushina and Mikoto's.

The first woman had a kimono similar to Kushina…in fact it was an exact copy of hers down to the color with her hair was placed in the same style as well. Her eyes were a pupil-less, but she had the same color amethyst that Kushina's was. From where Kushina was standing, the woman held a proud and powerful aura around her making the women think that they were looking at a goddess. The only thing that seemed to separate her from Kushina was her skin tone as it had a light tan to it compared to Kushina's lightly paled tone as well as different facial features.

The woman on her left had long black hair as well a rather pale tone. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with two strands sticking out and hanging in the air. Her attire consisted of a purple training outfit with Hakama pants and a black short sleeved training shirt and white outlining as well as Uchiha marking on them. Her eyes were pitch-black with no indication of where she was actually looking. She seemed to slouch in her chair a bit taking a more relaxed pose compared to the other women. She seemed to also have some horns coming from her forehead as well as a slight smirk that made the women feel like they was looking at the Shinigami.

"Hello girls. It's nice that we get to meet again." The first woman said. Her legs unfolded as she smiled and started to get up from her chair before she was followed by the other.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but who are you…a-and where are we?" Kushina asked as she tilted her head up to look at the woman that dwarfed her in height.

"Ah, now that is a question. I am the one you and your people worshipped. The one of divine powers and gifted with life and beauty." The woman said as she started to turn around and walk back a bit before she stopped and turned around. "My name is Kiyumi and I am the one you humans address as Kami." Kushina and the others tilted their head in skepticism. "I see that you are a little confused by this, am I right?"

"Sorry, but we're just not buying it." Mikoto said taking a step back in case she had to run for it. "Why would Kami show herself to us in the first place? We did nothing special in life." Mikoto said getting a nod in agreement from the others.

"All will be explained Mikoto. For now, let us have a nice meal. Do you enjoy ramen?" Kami asked as she motioned to the table and let the women see three large bowls of ramen.

"Do we!" Kushina said as ran past Kiyumi and dived right into her bowl. Mikoto and Mito looked at her with embarrassment before they walked to the table and joined their fellow Uzumaki and enjoying the food from Kami…literally. As they were eating, Mikoto felt a little uneasy about being in the presence of a goddess. Working of the courage, Mikoto swallowed her mouthful of ramen and coughed to get everyone's attention.

"If I would kindly ask: Why did you bring us here?" Mikoto asked.

"Patience Mikoto…all will be explained when you are done eating." Kiyumi said motioning for her to finish eating. The three all nodded and went back to their bowls of ramen while Shiaka gave Kiyumi a look. Waving it off, Kiyumi smiled as she walked back and saw the women enjoying themselves as well as talking silently with one another as the finished their bowls.

"Now that you've all finished, allow us to introduce ourselves properly. I am Kiyumi, Kami of the world." Kiyumi said as she motioned to the second woman. "And this is my sister, Shiaka the Shinigami." Kiyumi finished making the three women look at them in wonder.

"So we're dead?" Kushina asked.

"No, I've had brought your souls here between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Your bodies are still sleeping where you were" Shiaka said. "This is essential purgatory as you call it. A place where you are judged by what you have done in you past life."

"So why are we here?" Mikoto asked as she stepped up a bit. "Have we done something that we did not know of?"

"Relax child." Kiyumi said as she raised a hand. "You three have been brought here for another reason."

"Then what about Naruto?" Kushina asked getting everyone to look at her. "Where's Naruto? Is he alright? Did he die!?" Kushina asked frantically.

"Relax. Naruto is safe and sound in his room." Shiaka said as Kiyumi walked up to the two women.

"Now, I bet you're all are still wondering why you've been brought here." Kami said getting a nod from the two. "It is simple. As I've said before, this is not the first time we have met." Kiyumi said, "Though you may have not known it, we all met before you were born. You were all in the same places as you are now and talking about being reincarnated."

"Reincarnated?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, you see…you were named after your previous selves when they died. Born of Uzumaki and destined to meet with Naruto." Kiyumi said. "In this very room, when you had died the first time, you made agreed to a deal with us which granted you the right to be reincarnated. As you left to be reborn again, we had taken your memories from your past life and stored them away. In time, I planned to give them back to as you slept."

"So why bring us here now?" Mito asked.

"Well, just today, I had received three very interesting prayers. Based on them, I decided to make a gamble that would pay out in the end." Kiyumi said as she walked to her throne and pulled out three little orbs. "This might give a hint." With that, the goddess rolled them on the table as three voices rang out and asked for one simple thing.

"_Kami…if you can hear me. Please let Naruto-kun be mine."_ The voices echoed as the three women started to turn a dark shade of red. Kiyumi and Shiaka both let out a giggle as the women tried to explain themselves as well as the wishes.

"Because you three seemed to have an interest in one person…I feel it fit that I test you a bit." Kiyumi said as she walked around the entire table. "As I said, you three made a deal before you were reborn. Right now…I'll show you that deal you made." Kiyumi said as she closed her eyes and let the memories flood the three women's mind.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown (1 hour later)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Over the hour, the things they said and the deal the three made had slowly and steady started to settle in the minds of the women. What they said and what they wanted came back clear as day and how they learned of their children's past life. Seeing that the three had come to acknowledge the information, Kiyumi nodded to her sister.

"What do you think?" Shiaka asked catching their attention. Kushina didn't say a thing while Mikoto and Mito both shared a quick look.

"I guess I should be thankful that I didn't fall for my own son." Mikoto said having the knowledge of how she died and her legacy in her past life.

"Yes, it is relieving to know that I have feelings with an Uzumaki this time." Mito said. While she wouldn't lie that she now thought she was too old, she did like the idea of staying with Naruto.

"What about you Kushina?" Shiaka said before she grew worried at the redhead's lack of response. "Kushina?"

"I…I'm in love with my own son…" Kushina whispered out. Mikoto and Mito both looked at one another before they placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder. "I…I can't be. It's not right! I can't love Naruto…" Kiyumi only walked up to the redhead and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kushina…can we talk in private?" Kushina only nodded as she got up and followed Kiyumi while Shiaka stared at Mikoto and Mito.

"So, how are you going to split him?" The Shinigami asked getting the two to blush deeply.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Unknown {Garden}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Kushina…do you want to talk about it?" Kiyumi asked as she walked along side Kushina.

"I'm sorry…but it's just not right for me to be in a relationship with Naruto. I was his mother! I don't feel like I should have his love other than as a parent." Kushina said before silence over took the two. Kiyumi stood a little silent as she tried to think of this in Kushina's point of view…she failed.

"I don't know why you complaining now." Kiyumi said.

"Naruto used to my son!" Kushina shouted before she looked away in fear. "I'm sorry…I just…" Kiyumi only smiled and waved it off as she sat down.

"Kushina…do you remember why you took the deal?"

"To be with Naruto…"

"Yes…if you lose sight of what you wanted to achieve then you will lose the strength needed to reach it. Tell me, what kind of girl do you want Naruto to be with?" Kushina frowned as she thought about it. To her, Naruto needed a girl who would be there for him, someone to listen to him when he's sad and someone who was strong to where they weren't easy to push around. "Now tell me, who knows how to do that besides Mikoto and Mito?"

"Me…" At that, Kushina snapped out of it as she realized something. Those were all traits she used to describe herself. Whenever he was feeling sad, she always comforted him. She was there for him when they hit a rough spot in life. She already showed people that she was strong with Naruto at her side and that she could take care of herself when Naruto wasn't around. Could she really be what she wanted for him?

"Kushina, you love him…more than a son and I can tell. Don't let a simple thing such as limitations keep you from him. Your body is slightly altered to be different from him so you aren't truly related right now." Kiyumi said and noticed how Kushina had caught her mistake.

"Does that mean I will eventually be?" Kushina asked getting a nod.

"The altercations we placed on you and Mito will eventually wear off. By the time you turn sixteen you have the same genetics as you did in your past life. Naruto will love you as Kushina Uzumaki in time." The sudden thought of them together started to cause a blush to form on Kushina's face. Her thoughts began to jump from them going on a date, to holding hands and watching the sunset. "We gave you another chance to be with him. Are you truly going to waste it?"

"No…" Kushina said gaining some confidence back.

"You truly want him to be happy don't you?" Kiyumi asked getting a yes in return. "Kushina…listen to this." Kiyumi said taking out a small ball that had a voice echo out, Naruto's voice to more exact.

"_Kami…if you are listening…I want to make Kushina-chan happy…to be there to protect her and everyone else precious to me."_ The voice echoed out while Kushina listened in shock. Kiyumi smiled as she looked at Kushina.

"Naruto made this prayer when you two had started living on your own. He would pray to me every day for the next two years and wish to protect you with his entire being. Once you two entered the academy, he stopped." Kiyumi said making Kushina tear up a bit. "You need to decide and make it final Kushina. Will you love Naruto, as more than a son? Or will you keep him as a friend and let him protect you without repaying it with love." Kushina said nothing as she and Kiyumi started to walk back. "I will not lie, there are many things that you will face to test your resolve. If you can't determine that, then you are destined to have sorrow fill your life."

Once the two reached the Throne Room again, Kiyumi motioned Mikoto and Mito to come over as well. Once the two reached them, Kiyumi reached out and yanked into the air as if to tug something. What the girls didn't know was that she was taking out anything she knew would truly mess up their relationship with Naruto.

"Good bye you three, we'll see how you're doing in a year." Shiaka said as the three disappeared in a bright light. Looking to her left, she smiled at her sister. "You took away this entire conversation didn't you?"

"Come tomorrow, they'll only remember who their legacies are and this entire thing will only be a dream to them." Kiyumi said as she turned around and crossed her arms. "Now I think it's time we have a talk with Yukio."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina slightly jumped when she saw a bright flash and saw that it was 2 in the morning. Looking around, she stopped when she saw Mikoto still sleeping and Naruto looking at her.

"You alright? You just jumped up all of a sudden." Kushina only blushed as she nodded and laid back down with Naruto. Once the blonde steadied his breathing, Kushina looked at him in thought before she smiled gently and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Aishiteru…Naruto-kun. I don't care who we were when I died the first time…"

* * *

A/N: Let's let that stay there for now. This was more a less of a copy and edit from the first chapter with the end being changed. For now, I shall write one more chapter to upload and wait until the 24th to see the results of the poll. Next time, The graduation and meeting a feisty redhead by the name of Tayuya.


	6. Graduation

A/N: The graduations are here…but who's the one being tricked?

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard (Noon)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You two should've really listened to the Sandaime's advice and taken the course slowly." Naruto said with a slight smile as he watched Mikoto and Mito both laze around in the sun in order to dry off. While trying to run a certain course as fast as the two before them, Mikoto and Mito had drastically underestimated the effort they needed to finish the course. It was somewhat funny to see them stumble around on the course or get thrown off into the water by a swinging sandbag.

"We know, but you two made it seem like it was so easy!" Mikoto said as she rolled onto her back and let the sun dry the front of her body off. Mito nodded in agreement before she copied Mikoto's actions and rolled over to look at the sky. Naruto only smiled at them before he looked up and frowned when he saw a certain Uchiha walking over to them.

"Heads up, Sasuke is coming over again." Naruto said getting all the girls to roll their eyes as he simply scooted back and watched the events play out. It was no secret that Sasuke had grown feelings for Mikoto when she had tried to befriend him. For her, she just wanted him to smile a bit like he used to in her past life. Sasuke and his fanclub, however, had seen it as a pronouncement of Mikoto's feeling towards the boy. Needless to say, she now had to deal with Sasuke's attempts to impress her as well as his fangirls trying to one up her in catching the Uchiha's attention.

"Mikoto-chan…would you like to-" Sasuke started before Mikoto cut him off.

"I already told you Sasuke, I only want to be friends! I don't care who you are, I already care for someone else." Mikoto said making Naruto and Sasuke both look at her wondering who she could possibly like since Sasuke was the one most of the girls liked except for Kushina and Mito.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked dangerously as Mikoto only rolled her eyes at him.

"Why? So you could challenge them for no reason?" Mikoto asked. "Who I care about is none of your business because you are not them. I wanted to be your friend in the past, but now I see that I just made a mistake by talking to you." Sasuke was a little thrown back at what Mikoto said before he grew red with anger.

"Listen here-" Sasuke said before he reached out and grabbed Mikoto's hair and tugged on it. Just as Mikoto was about to let out a pained yell, Sasuke retracted his hand before a blunt kunai swung where his hand was.

"Don't you dare do that to Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as he got into a basic stance he was taught by some woman that had come to the village. Sasuke let out a small growl before he smirked a bit and crossed his arms.

"Don't act like you can beat me Naruto. You've lost in every match we've had." Sasuke said with confidence while Naruto also smirked.

"And yet, I am the only one who could face you and put up a challenge." Naruto said as he relaxed. "I'll say this once, if you ever do anything bad to Mikoto-chan, Mito-chan or Kushina-chan…I'll make you regret it." Mikoto and the others smiled a bit as they heard Naruto defend them. Just as Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto, Iruka stepped out into the yard and cupped his mouth.

"Alright everyone! It's time to start the graduation exams! Please come inside and take a seat so we can begin!" Naruto and the others all looked at the instructor before they all nodded and started to leave. Sasuke was about to say something but a hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn to see Mizuki looking at him.

"That's enough Sasuke. I will not have you causing trouble for everyone else on the day of the Graduation Exams." Mizuki said as he glared at the Uzumaki girls, particularly Kushina, and followed them.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Classroom¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Everyone please take a seat as Mizuki passes out the test. As soon as you receive one, you may start." Iruka said as he turned towards the board and wrote the start and end times of the written test.

"Why don't we all do our best?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the three girls as Mizuki walked by all four of them and gave them a quick stack. When he handed it to Kushina, she noticed that he was also glaring at her like she was disgusting. Shaking the look off, the redhead passed the test to Naruto and started on hers while trying to keep an eye on Mizuki.

(2 Hours Later)

"Alright, the test ends…now. Place your pencils down and hand your tests in for Mizuki to take." Iruka said as his partner went around the room and collected the tests. As he passed the four Uzumakis, Kushina had caught him glaring at her like before. When the man passed by them with their test, Kushina kept looking until a tap on her shoulder caught her attention.

"You alright Kushina-chan? You've been looking at the front of the class for a good minute now." Naruto asked making the redhead shake her head.

"It's nothing to worry about Naruto-kun. It's just…" Kushina said as she debated on telling Naruto.

"Just what?"

"…I think Mizuki hates me. He was glaring at me as he passed out the test and when he came to collect them." Kushina said making Naruto look at her with a tilted head that made her try her hardest to not scream out at his cuteness.

"I wonder why? We haven't done pranks that involved him did we?" Naruto asked before Kushina shook her head. "Strange." Was all Naruto added before Iruka told the class to go outside for the next part of the test.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Alright then, For Taijutsu portion of the test, all you need to do is land a single strike on me or Mizuki or get us out of the ring. If we can avoid you for five minutes or you get sent out of the ring then you fail this portion." Iruka said as he looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Everyone else can relax until we call into the ring. Please stay within the Academy Yard. First up, Shino Aburame." Iruka called out as Naruto and the girls all shrugged and walked over to their favorite tree.

"So who do think will pass this part?" Kushina asked as she took a seat next to Naruto on the branch while Mikoto and Mito both sat underneath the two.

"Hm, Sasuke is a definite yes. Shino might, but he's not one for touching people that much." Naruto said as he thought of more people who would pass.

"Then there's Shikamaru and Chōji. Both of them may be a bad listening in class but the do know what to do." Mikoto said. "And also Hinata-chan! She is really smart, she's just shy."

"There's also the Inuzuka. He may be an annoyance, but he knows more than he lets on. He may know more but I think his attention to the other girls may have stopped him." Mito said looking to see said Inuzuka getting flung out of the ring by Mizuki. "Then again…maybe not."

"What about Ino or Sakura?" Kushina asked before silence reigned over the three. Immediately after, the four burst into laughing knowing that the two were a laughing stock to the more serious kids who were trying to become shinobi and kunoichi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, can you come here please?" Iruka shouted out as Naruto jumped from the branch and walked over to the ring. The girls all watched as Iruka was giving out the instructions before Naruto nodded and got into a stance with Mizuki following. At the fall of Iruka's hand, the girls watched as Naruto had moved to the right and tried to sweep-kick the Chūnin. Mizuki had jumped over the appendage and flicked out a finger to Naruto's head.

"You can do it Naruto-kun!" the girls called out making everyone turn to see how Naruto was doing his best to move from Mizuki's punches that were aimed to sending him out the ring. Seeing the blonde making an effort to keep out of the hits as well as countering some and trying to land a strike, everyone was captured with his performance. Just as Mizuki sent a kick to Naruto's chest, Naruto had managed to grab it and yank on it sending the white-haired man off balance. Naruto took the opportunity to send an elbow the man's stomach and sent him away a few inches as he kneeled on the floor and started coughing.

"Nicely done Naruto. You pass." Iruka said as Naruto nodded and went to help Mizuki up.

"Sorry about that Mizuki-sensei. I didn't think it was that hard of an elbow." Naruto said as Mizuki waved the blonde off.

"Don't worry, it wasn't but with me being off balance and falling into it…I say you have quite the elbow." Mizuki said as Naruto smiled and started walking away. Everyone was a little shocked to see that Naruto managed to land a form of attack on Mizuki as well as passing.

"Alright then, let's see…" Iruka said as he looked as his clipboard, "…Kushina Uzumaki."

"Wish me luck guys!" Kushina said as she jumped down and gave a hug to Naruto as he walked by. Walking up to the ring, the redhead saw Iruka stepping in with Mizuki taking the clipboard in hand. Just as Kushina looked at the instructor for the signal to start, she saw him glaring at her again. This made her miss the signal and received a kick to her stomach from Iruka who knew Kushina's strength and knew that he needed to had let loose a little in order to keep up.

"Pay attention Kushina. Don't get distracted from the fight." Iruka said as he tried to kick the girl again, this time aiming to get her out of the ring. Getting her mind to focus, the redhead moved to the left just in time as Iruka's kick missed her chest. Seeing the opportunity to counter, the Uzumaki ran up to the unbalanced instructor and punched his leg and arm as they landed making them lock up and having him land harshly on what would have been the ground had Kushina not set an roundhouse to his face and sent him out the ring. Mizuki only scowled at the redhead as he wrote down her final score and saw that she passed the Taijutsu section of the exam.

"How did I do sensei?" Kushina asked as she looked at Mizuki. He only growled a bit before he said she passed through his teeth and looked at the list. Calling out Mikoto, Kushina walked back to the tree in a hurry as Mikoto nodded at her and smiled.

"Something's on your mind." Naruto said as Kushina got into her spot on the branch. Giving the blonde a look, she saw him shake his head at her before he sighed. "There's no way you could've gotten hit by Iruka the entire match. Something's on your mind Kushina-chan…and I want to know what it really is. I know we said that it was Mizuki but I'm getting a feeling that there's something else to this."

"I'm sory Naruto-kun…I don't really know what's distracting me. I only get the feeling that Mizuki was trying to fail me by distracting me." Kushina said before the two of them looked towards the ring to see Mikoto had pinned Iruka to the floor in an armbar. Naruto only nodded before he took Kushina's hand making the redhead blush a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll find out later." Naruto said as the two watched Mito walk towards the ring and finished up the Taijutsu portion by pinning Mizuki to the ground like Mikoto did with Iruka except she had him in a half-nelson.

"Alright, Can everyone please come back inside so we can finish up this test?" Iruka shouted out as he rubbed his arm and started limping back to the classroom.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Classroom¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the four Uzumaki walked in, they looked around the room and took a look at the students that decided to come back to class. Even if there a graduation exam, students could leave at any time if they feel that they can't perform the activities of the class. Taking note that most of the clan-heirs as well as some civilians stayed, Mikoto let out a scoff along with Mito when they both saw Sasuke and Kiba eyeing them.

"Alright, like before, when we call your name you will go next door and perform the needed jutsu to graduate. If you pass and receive a headband, you are to come back to this room and wait." Iruka said as Mizuki left to get the next room prepped.

"Think we can pass?" Mito asked making everyone look at her with different levels of confidence.

"I just hope I can pass that stupid clone part." Naruto said as he started going through the signs and remembered the amount of chakra to do it.

"That might be our only problem. After all, the Uzumaki had large chakra reserves along with their skills with seals." Mikoto said reminding the others of their one curse and blessing. The four then went on to talk about their position in class ranking with the girls being near the top and Naruto being somewhere above since he physical results covered his lack of educational results.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" Iruka called out when he poked his head in. "Follow me."

"Well this is it." Kushina said as she stood up and walked towards the door.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Classroom Next Door¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Kushina entered, she saw that Mizuki was sitting at a single table with two chairs and blowing on some tea. Seeing them come in, he held his cup towards them.

"You guys want some? It's fresh." Iruka shook his head negative while Kushina seemed a little hesitant, "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. It's a special blend of tea that helps calm your nerves." Mizuki said before Kushina took the offered cup and took a few sips.

"Alright Kushina, stand over there on the 'X' and wait for us to tell you what to do." Iruka said before Kushina moved to where she needed to be. "Alright Kushina, we'll start with the Transformation Jutsu. Transform into anything you want and we'll judge it." Nodding the redhead focused a bit before she was enveloped in smoke. When she reappeared, she looked like Naruto…however, this Naruto still had her hair color and lacked the whisker marks the original had.

"That isn't right…" Kushina mumbled as she looked herself over and saw her flaws. Iruka and Mizuki both looked her over before they started to write something down.

"Alright Kushina you can lose the transformation." Iruka said getting a nod. "Next, why don't you try the Substitution Jutsu? See that chair? I want you to use Substitution on that." Iruka said as Kushina nodded and started to focus again. The redhead was again enveloped in smoke before it dissipated and she was still standing where she was.

"What's going on? Why can't I control my chakra?" Kushina mumbled again as Iruka wrote something else.

"Alright Kushina…the final part is to perform the Clone Jutsu. Make at least two clones." Iruka instructed as Kushina gave a final nod and started going through her hand-signs. Focusing her chakra, Kushina's eye widened when she felt it spike at the last second. When the smoke had gone away, Kushina was still standing there…but on her sides were two clones that looked like they were half dead. Kushina said nothing as she looked at her failures of clones that lay next to her on the floor. Hearing the wound of writing, Kushina looked forwards immediately and grew panicked as she awaited her final grade.

"S-so…how did I do?" Kushina asked nerviously. Seeing Iruka look over her results again, she grew more scared when her instructor started to shake his head.

"I'm sorry Kushina. If you had performed those three jutsu flawlessly then you would've pass no doubt. However, it seems that you failed most of the test question during the written portion." Iruka said as he started to get up. "Kushina Uzumaki…you fail the Graduation Exam." Iruka said making Kushina freeze.

'I…I….failed?' Kushina said as she started tearing up. Iruka gave her a saddened look before he left the room to get Mikoto. Kushina tried her hardest not to cry in front of Mizuki but her sobs still escaped her.

"You know…" Mizuki said catching Kushina's attention. "…there is another thing you could do in order to graduate. It's not something we do often since it's more for those with certain…disabilities that prevents from becoming shinobi normally. Don't tell Iruka that I'm giving you this but if you could do something to prove your abilities as a shinobi then you can still gradutate."

"What do I have to do?" Kushina asked as Mizuki smiled warmly at her.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Yard¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Have you two seen Kushina-chan? I haven't seen her since she left with Iruka during the final part of the exam." Naruto asked as he and the two other girls walked out of the building with headbands proudly tied around their head.

"No idea Naruto-kun. May she…" Mikoto started but stopped not wanting to finish her sentence.

"It's the only option. Everyone who had received a headband was supposed to come back to class." Mito said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Do you think…she ran off?" Naruto said getting a bad feeling before he nodded with the others. "Let's just wait for her to get back to the apartment and talk to her then." Getting nods of agreement, the trio walked back to their home in hopes of seeing Kushina along the way.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage Tower (8 PM)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"This has to be it. Mizuki-sensei said it was really big." Kushina said quietly as she looked within the Hokage's vault. Getting the idea to take this and give it to Mizuki as proof, Kushina had waited until the Sandaime left the building and sealed the place up. What he didn't expect was Kushina using the skills she was taught from him to sneak in and open the vault with ease. "Alright…let's get this to Mizuki-sensei and get that headband." Kushina said as she strapped the large scroll to her back.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Apartment (8:15 PM)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Naruto-kun…would you please sit down? You're starting to make me nervous." Mikoto said as Naruto paced around the room. Just as he stopped, there was a knock on the door that caught their attention. Walking up to it, Naruto was genially surprised to see Iruka standing there with a red face and panting hard.

"Have any of you seen Kushina?!" Iruka before he received some nods. "Damn it!"

"Iruka-sensei…what's wrong with Kushina?" Naruto asked. Iruka quickly debated telling the two but they were Genin so they had a right.

"Kushina somehow managed to break into the Hokage's vault and took a rather deadly scroll. Patrols saw her leaving the tower and running. We have no idea where to look." Iruka said. "Since you two are Genin, I suggest that you come and help everyone locate her." With that the Chūnin left the doorway. Turning to Mikoto, Naruto nodded at her and both went to grab their stuff and let Mito sleep.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest Outside Konoha¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina was currently leaning against the wall of an abandon shed, easily a killable target in a enemies eyes but a tired girl when Naruto and Mikoto both saw her.

"There you are Kushina…" Naruto said as he walked out, surprising the redhead.

"Hehehe…you guys found me pretty quick, I only got to practice one Jutsu from this thing." Naruto and Mikoto were both confused at this but didn't let it show.

"Kushina-chan…what are you doing out here? Why did you run off that scroll?" Mikoto asked wanting answers.

"Well…Mizuki-sensei told me that if I was able to get this scroll from the tower. Then he would be able to make me a Genin! Hey…something wrong?" Kushina asked while the two were in shock at learning what Mizuki had planned.

"Kushina-chan…did you say that Mizuki told you to do this?"

"Mmhm…He was the one that told me about this place." Sensing something was wrong Naruto pushed the girls out of the way just as a barrage of kunai came hurling towards them.

"Well, well, well…It looks like you found out about us you two." All three looked up in the trees saw Mizuki standing with a smug look on his face. Looking at Kushina, Mizuki smiled at the scroll that she had brought. "Ah Kushina, you brought the scroll just like I asked you to. Now…if you would just hand it over to me, I'll make you a full-fledged Genin."

"No…not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Kushina said gripping the scroll and seeing her friends confusion to be a sign. That didn't stop when Mizuki gave a somewhat crazes smile.

"You really want to know what's going on?" Getting a nod, Mizuki chuckled darkly, "You were treated differently because there was a rule that was put out twelve years ago. It was on the night that the Kyūbi attacked the village…you were told that the Yondaime killed the beast the night. In reality…he sealed the demon away." Mizuki said catching their attention. "The container was a child born just that day; you see Kushina…you're that child…_you_ have the demon hidden within you…you _are_ the Kyūbi reborn!" Everyone's eyes widened. "You can't hide it anymore. I heard you talking to your 'friends' about your 'past life'."

"Kushina…what's he talking about" Mizuki smiled more sinisterly at Naruto's question.

"Don't you get it Naruto? She and the other two have been using you! They are the very things that kill your parents and left you an orphan!" Mizuki said making Naruto look at the two girls. The two of them only looked on in shock as Mizuki smiled. "Join me Naruto…kill them and avenge your parents. Just take the scroll and give it to me." Naruto looked at the two with a betrayed look before he turned to Mizuki who walked over.

"You liar!" Naruto shouted just as Mizuki came by. He ducked under a high kick from the blonde, but he followed up by pivoting on his foot and did a back-flip kick that landed in his chin. Mizuki stumbled back a bit before he received another kick to the face courtesy of Mikoto. Not expecting any resistance, Mizuki was surprised when he heard Kushina shout out one thing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" At that, the woods was covered in smoke before it blew away and revealed a small army of Kushinas. On her command, a barrage of fists flew at Mizuki as the clones went to work. After a good five minute beating, Mizuki laid on the floor in a beaten pulp. Smiling at the result, Naruto and Mikoto both turned their attention to Kushina who was currently crying.

"I'm sorry you guys…I didn't mean for this to happen." Kushina said in between sobs. "I guess I should get going…"

"Why?" Naruto said grabbing Kushina's wrist before she could make a run for it.

"Didn't you hear Mizuki?! What he called me?!" Kushina shouted surprising Naruto. "Shouldn't you be calling me monster or try to run away? I killed your parents Naruto-kun you should hate m-"

*Smack*

Kushina stopped when she felt Naruto hand slap her face…hard. She looked up with tears forming in her eyes and noticed that Mikoto was also shocked at Naruto's actions. She focused on Naruto when he grabbed her shoulder and spoke to her.

"You are not a monster you understand me Kushina-chan?! You never asked to have it sealed inside of you did you?! I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a monster or anything thing else you got that!?" Naruto said in a serious voice as Kushina looked on stunned along with Mikoto.

'He…he slapped me for…calling myself a monster?' Kushina thought as she rubbed her cheek and soothe the pain. She stopped and blushed when Naruto started to rubbed the spot where he hit her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I won't believe, not even for a second, that you're the monster Mizuki called you. You're too precious to me Kushina-chan and I don't want you do think you did anything wrong. Believe me when I say that I will stand by you no matter what you do." Naruto said making Kushina tear up and pull him into a hug as she cried her eyes out. Mikoto smiled at the two and felt a pang of jealousy sweep over her at seeing the touching moment. Shaking it off, she walked over to the scroll rolled it up before she walked to Mizuki and placed a paralysis seal on him to keep him from running away.

"We should probably give the scroll back." Mikoto said as Naruto and Kushina nodded. Feeling Naruto pick her up bridal style, Kushina blushed as red as her hair before she snuggled into Naruto's chest and closed her eyes to sleep. As the three walked away, none of them saw the redhead with coffee brown eyes that witnessed the rather short event with jealousy in her eyes.

_'That lucky redheaded bitch. Kami knows what I would do to have someone like that for myself…fuck I would share him if I have to.'_

* * *

A/N: Alrght, this was a little hard to write since I had the whole word limit I set for myself. Anyway, I decided that, come Friday, I will close the poll and reveal the results. I have already written the next chapters so all I need to do is edit it with the people from the poll. Also, Tayuya will also be introduced officially in the next chapter so don't miss it.


	7. Hokage's Revelations

A/N: Here we go the introduction of two more into the harem. Allow me to introduce them…the first is fiery redhead that goes by the name of Tayuya and lovely lady next to her is-.

"Can we just get this fucking story going? I've been sitting here for fucking ever! I want in on the story now!"

Alright geeze.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hiruzen held the space between his eyes as he looked at the two that stood before him and the one that was fast asleep.

"Naruto, Mikoto…give me a good reason I should not have Kushina placed under arrest for her actions." Hiruzen said making Mikoto drop the scroll on the floor.

"Hokage-sama the scroll is perfectly fine. We managed to keep it from leaving the village with Mizuki and-"

"Did you say Mizuki?" Hiruzen cut in making the two nod as Hiruzen held the same spot on his face. Looking up at the two, he gave them a tired nod. "While I should punish Kushina for what she had done…I will let this matter be dropped."

"Is Kushina still going to be able to become a kunoichi?" Naruto asked as he looked at the redhead in his arms. Hiruzen had debated the fact that he wanted to say no but upon seeing Kushina's somewhat happy face. "*sigh* She has shown her abilities as a kunoichi with this event." Hiruzen said making Mikoto and Naruto look at one another with a smile, "However, because of this, I will hold her and whoever is on her team on suspension for a few days before they can start their missions."

"That's understandable." Mikoto said, "I'm sure Kushina will accept her punishment along with her teammates." Naruto nodded in agreement as Hiruzen had taken out his pipe and lit it. "We'll be sure to let her know as soon as she wakes up."

"Good. You three should head back home. You have a few days before you have to your team selection so I would take the time to relax a bit. Both of you will also receive an A-ranked Mission's pay for saving this scroll from leaving the village." Hiruzen said making Mikoto and Naruto both gawk at him. "This scroll is very dangerous and very powerful. Had it left the safety of the village and was place in the hands of an enemy, things would not be so calm." Hiruzen said making the two nod, understanding the consequences that could've happened.

"We should get home." Mikoto said as Naruto nodded. However, just as he turned around, he remembered that he wanted to ask the Sandaime something.

"Mikoto-chan, do you think you could take Kushina home? I want to talk to the Sandaime about something." Naruto said confusing the two that were in the room. Giving a hesitant yes, Mikoto turned around as Naruto placed the redhead on the girl's back. As soon as the doors closed, Naruto turned around and crossed his arms a bit.

"May I ask what you wished to speak about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, confused. Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself before he looked at the aged man.

"Last night, when Mikoto-chan and I found Kushina…Mizuki appeared and started going on about something." Naruto said catching Hirunzen's attention since he couldn't watch event and was alerted after it had ended. "During his little monologue, he said something about the Kyūbi." Now Hiruzen had his full attention on Naruto and stopped his work. "I really didn't believe it but…"

"But what Naruto?"

"Hokage-sama…does Kushina really have the Kyūbi sealed within her?" Naruto asked getting right to the chase. The aged man's eyes widened before he took a rather big intake of his tobacco and started to cough. Naruto grew a little worried but stayed where he was and waited until Hiruzen stopped. It took a few minutes, but Hiruzen eventually managed to gain his breath and calm himself.

"H-how did Mizuki know of that?" Hiruzen asked before he realized that he had confirmed Mizuki's claim.

"So Kushina does have it seal within her!" Naruto said as he grew a little angry. "All this time…"

"Calm down Naruto." Hiruzen said as he started to straighten himself out a bit. Taking a moment to think of a way to approach this, Hiruzen decided to get it over with. Though he cared for the four Uzumaki that were in his village, they never developed a bond with him personally. "Yes, it is true that Kushina has the Kyūbi sealed within her." Naruto's grew a little angrier at that but Hiruzen held up his hand. "But…she is not the only one." That made Naruto snap his head up and look in with his anger fading fast.

"What do mean?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen thought about it again.

"Tell me Naruto…what did Mizuki said before he told Kuhsina about the Kyūbi?" Hiruzen asked not wanting to repeat some things. Naruto took a moment and thought of what occurred the night before.

"He said something about a law. He said it was set up twelve years ago…soon after the Kyūbi's attack. He also said that the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyūbi like we were all told. He said he knew when he heard Kushina talking about her 'past life' whatever that means." Naruto said as Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the past life part. Processing the information, Hiruzen closed his eyes and folded his hands together.

"I see…" Hiruzen stayed silent for a bit before he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "…Naruto…what I'm about to tell you is considered a secret that would be met with death if ever told to anyone." That made Naruto stiffen as he looked at Hiruzen's serious face. "What Mizuki had said about Kushina having the Kyūbi sealed within her and the law that was set up is in fact true. However, it seems that the man did not do enough research."

"What research? You're not making any sense!" Naruto said in anger at not getting a straight answer. This wasn't something to play off…at least no towards him.

"Naruto…I need you to calm down." Hiruzen said making Naruto glare at him with more intensity that it started to make the aged man start to sweat. "If you cannot keep a calm mind then I cannot tell you what you want to know." Hiruzen said as Naruto started to lessen his glare.

"I just want answers. No riddles, no cryptic messages and no beating around the bush, just answers. Is that too hard to ask for?" Naruto said as he hung his head, "Does Kushina have the Kyūbi in her? What research was Mizuki doing? How is he only got half of the facts?" By the time he finished, he was trying his hardest not to let his tears fall. "What's happening?" Hiruzen kept his face neutral but inside he was a little guilty for making Naruto feeling like this.

"Naruto…It's time you learn about your heritage…learn of your father…and your parent's legacy." Hiruzen said slowly making Naruto calm himself a bit and look up. "You see Naruto…it all started the day of Kyūbi attack twelve years ago." Hiruzen started as Naruto followed his gaze out the window that overlooked the village. "I do not know all of the detail as I was not at the sealing personally, but I saw the results of it." Hiruzen said.

"What results?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember what I had said to the day you met Mikoto?" Hirunzen asked as Naruto thought a bit.

"You told us a little bit about Kushina-chan's mother and mine. We wanted more information but you said you couldn't tell us because of all their enemies." Naruto said. "What does our mothers have to do with the attack?"

"Naruto…Kushina's mother as well as your own also had the Kyūbi sealed within them." Hiruzen said. Naruto grew silent at that and realizes a few things. "They were in essence, yours and Kushina's predecessors." Hiruzen said wanting Naruto to catch his hint.

"What do mean our predecessors?" Naruto said as he widened his eyes in revelation. Hiruzen didn't give him time to talk and set down the claim.

"Kushina only has half of the Kyūbi's power, the other half was sealed within someone else. Naruto…you are that someone."

"I…I have the other half? The other half of the Kyūbi within me?" Naruto said still shocked on at the revelation as Hiruzen nodded. "How?"

"As I've said, I wasn't there for the sealing. However, I did find you and Kushina laying within your parent's grasp. They had already passed when I had arrived with some ANBU. Since you were barely born and had nothing to cover you, I saw that you and Kushina had the seal your mothers had. The same seals that kept the Kyūbi at bay when it was within them." Hiruzen said before he took a breath to stop himself from shedding some tears. "I know for a fact that the two seals you had could not be performed by anyone outside of the Uzumaki Clan. Your mothers were the only Uzumaki within the village at the time so there was no one else to perform it. I do not know how they managed to separate the Kyūbi again but they had managed and sealed it within you."

"So the Yondaime didn't do himself? It was my mother?" Naruto asked getting a nod in response. "But then…why does everyone else say the Yondaime did it?"

"The village only saw that Yondaime before the Kyūbi was taken from the village. I had also spread rumor of it as well to keep your mothers' work safe. They were one the most skilled in the art of sealing and wanted no one to find out about it. Had people known who really had done the sealing, many would start a riot in order to reach her work and take it for themselves." Hiruzen said knowing a few that wanted nothing more but to learn of the Uzumaki's skill in sealing. Naruto stood silent as he processed the new info for later.

"So…my mother had a part of the Kyūbi within her as well?" Naruto asked before he received a nod. "The Kyūbi…was released and my mother sealed it in me and Kushina alongside Kushina's mother?" another nod. "Then why weren't we told this before? The village never treated us badly except for the few that messed with our shopping but still."

"I had told the council and elders of the incident and your statuses. The next day I received a visit that made me realize the type of life you two would be living had I not done anything about it. I planned on telling you when you grew older but recent events have made me reveal this information." Hiruzen said, "It may not seem like it, but all your life you had been protected by me so you and Kushina could not live a life of fear and pain."

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Naruto asked, "I don't want to lose my trust in you but recently I've been starting to."

"As you should Naruto. As for anything else…there is the matter of your father." That definitely caught Naruto's attention. "Like your mother, I planned on telling you when you were older but…I feel like I should tell you this now since I have told you almost everything as it is." Hiruzen said as he took off his hat and offered it to Naruto. Naruto took it with some confusion before he placed it on his head. "Your father once dreamed of wearing that hat." Hiruzen said catching Naruto's attention.

"He…wanted to become Hokage?"

"Indeed. When he had been placed within his first team, he was taught about being Hokage. His sensei, had told him how to grow stronger and helped him along the way. Minato would always listen when he was told that being Hokage meant that you must give your life for your precious ones." Hiruzen said. "Once your father had met your mother…he understood what it truly meant to become Hokage. He would never lift a finger in anger or continue a fight he knew would end with his failure."

"Just like me."

"Yes Naruto…just like you. Your father, was very successful as a shinobi and had even developed his own two techniques that gained him reputation." Hiruzen said, "Eventually…Minato had reached his goal." Hiruzen said.

"He became…the Yondaime…" Naruto said as it all clicked in his mind. Look at Hiruzen, who had turned around, he looked for any deception and realized that the aged man was not lying in the slightest. Hiruzen had moved his chair back a bit before he opened a dresser and reached in. Naruto only watched as the Sandaime had eventually pulled out a picture frame and placed on the desk with the photo showing the Yondaime along with his wife. "Is that him?" Naruto asked.

"The resemblance in uncanning." Hiruzen said as Naruto absent mindlessly started some hand-signs and did a transformation that got rid of his whiskers. "That is your mother right next to him when she was carrying you. You can take that with you if you like…I planned on giving it along with your parent's other items when you reached the rank of Chūnin."

"My mother looks…just like Kushina-chan…" Naruto said noticing the resemblance between his mother and Kushina. Hiruzen only nodded a but had no idea why that was. "Is it because Kushina was part Uzumaki? How did her mother look?" Hiruzen pulled out another frame and gave it to Naruto to look at. Seeing the woman and how she had the same hair and eye color as well as the same skin tone, he knew the answer.

"Why don't you take this to Kushina? I'm sure she would love to have something that would give her an idea about what her parent's looked like." Hiruzen said as Naruto started to put the frames away. "I know that this has been a lot Naruto and I have not told you everything. However, you should let Kushina know everything as well. If you cannot explain it to her then by all means bring her here. I would be happy to let her know of her family."

"I'll do that…" Naruto said as he bowed a bit. "Thank you…for letting me know."

"Remember Naruto, You and Kushina are not the Kyūbi reincarnated, you are its container that keeps the village from harm every day you live. The village may not know and the council may not acknowledge it…but you are a hero…both you and Kushina. Do not hold your anger towards Kushina." Hiruzen said as he smiled.

"It wasn't at Kushina-chan." Naruto replied before he let a small smile appear on his face as well before he left the office to get some ramen. A little bit later, his secretary walked through and bowed.

"Hokage-sama…you're nine o'clock is here. She seems more aggravated than last tim- *smack*" The woman stopped when she was smacked in the back of the head.

"Keep talking and you won't be a secretary anymore." A feminine voice called out. Hiruzen only sighed as he looked at the woman that stood in front of him with a not to happy expression on her face. "So? Are you going to grant my request or not? If you don't-" The woman said as she pulled out a piece of paper and waved it in the air a bit. "-this might convince you otherwise."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto was walking at a rather slow pace as he tried to come to terms with what he had been told in the office.

"Wether the village knows it or not…the council acknowledges the truth or hides it…I'm a hero." Naruto said as he continued to look towards the floor in thought. Now that he thought of it, why did he care about it? The village never did him and Kushina wrong…much and everyone seemed to mind their own business. "Maybe I should drop it…yeah, some ramen can hel-ow!" Naruto said as he turned the corner and slammed his head into something really hard.

"Mother Fucker that hurt!" a voice called out as Naruto grabbed his own head in pain. "Watch where the fuck you're going dipshi-oh it's you." The voice said as Naruto moved his hand and looked at who was shouting at him. Sitting right across from him was a redhead with coffee brown eyes. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides with a tan tunic, black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals. Seeing her reach out her hand after she got up, Naruto took and was hoisted up to her feet.

"Do I know you?" Naruto said as he rubbed his head to get the pain to leave.

"Not really but I've seen you around the village. My name's Tayuya…just Tayuya." The redhead said as she offered her hand again.

"Naruto Uz-" Naruto said before Tayuya cut him off.

"I know. Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde ball of energy as I hear it." Tayuya said with a small smile. She may be cruel to the average Joe, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with the person that caught her eye two years ago. Despite that, she never actually followed him and only seen him on chance when he entered buildings. "I've seen some of your pranks as well, they were pretty good."

"Thanks…I guess?" Naruto said as the pain finally started to leave. "Are you a kunoichi? You seem like it." Naruto said taking note of the pouch wrapped around her thigh.

"You could say that. I'm not from Konoha though." Tayuya said.

"You're a visitor?" Tayuya shook her hand in a so-so way.

"More or less. I trained on becoming a kunoichi but I never actually joined a village. I've been here for the past two years just hunting game for other people. I would like to be part of Konoha, but I saw how hired hands are treated for joining mission they weren't supposed to." Tayuya said remembering how she left Oto when she saw Zaku getting operated on. Later on she witnessed when some Konoha shinobi had killed some hired hands the tagged along to get little action.

"Then why don't we go to the hokage. I'm sure he would like you to join." Naruto said as he started to turn around. He didn't a step away before Tayuya grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"That is nice! But…I kinda prefer my life as it is. I don't have many obligations except to take care of myself." Tayuya said as she rubbed the back of her head. Naruto gave her quick look with his head tilted, tempting Tayuya to just grab him and smother him with kisses. "Really, I just wish I could find a nicer place to live. The camp I have in the forest is a little boring since most animals, even the dangerous ones, don't even come by anymore." Naruto perked up a bit when he heard that Tayuya had no actual home.

"If you need a place to stay, I help." Naruto said making Tayuya look at him.

"Really? How?" Naruto jabbed his thumb behind him with a simple smile.

"I live with three other people in an apartment. It has a lot of rooms and the four of us only live on the top floor." Naruto said. Tayuya was a little surprised that he lived with a few others and had to ask,

"Don't your parents get worried?" It took a moment before Tayuya realized her mistake and saw Naruto grow a little sad.

"They uh…died the day I was born. I was left an orphan but a lady took us to the apartment when Kushina-chan and I were little. Soon after, the lady left and the Sandaime gave me the deed to the place. You don't even have to pay rent since it's only the four of us living there." Naruto said confusing Tayuya on who Kushina was but the redhead dropped it.

"You sure your…friends won't mind? I don't want to cause trouble." Tayuya said.

"Don't worry about them. I can talk them into letting you stay." Naruto said as he offered his hand. Tayuya blushed a bit before she took it and was thrown off when Naruto placed her on his back and jumped across the rooftops. While she was good, Tayuya never actually traveled by rooftops and never reached the speed that Naruto was going as he raced around the village before actually stopping.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Apartment (Naruto and Kushina's)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mikoto let out a sigh as she walked out of Naruto and Kushina's room. While she didn't mind carrying her best friend, she did grow a little ackward when Kushina started talking to 'Naruto' in her sleep before she proceeded to lick Mikoto behind her neck. While the four Uzumaki were no stangers to 'The Talk' it still left them unbearably uncomfortable to talk with one another. As such, she was happy when Naruto had walked through the door.

"Hi Naruto-ku-" Mikoto stopped when she finally saw another redhead walk through the door that was definitely not Mito. Wanting to see who the newcomer was, the Uzumaki clung to the wall and strained her ears to hear the conversation.

"-own the hall is me and Kushina-chan's room. Most of the time we sleep in there, but sometimes Mito-chan or Mikoto-chan sneak in during the night." Naruto said as he pointed down the hall where Mikoto was hiding. "The kitchen's right there and the bathroom is right across from the bedroom."

"Why are you showing me your apartment again?" Tayuya asked with a deep blush on her face since she figured she might be living with the boy.

"All the apartments on the top are the same, I've checked. If I show you mine, you'll know what yours would look like." Naruto explained confusing Mikoto and clearing things up for Tayuya. "That's about it, the apartment to the right is Mikoto-chan's and the left is Mito-chan's. You can have the one right across the hall if you want." Naruto said making Tayuya nod.

"I will thank you." Tayuya said.

"What are you doing Mikoto-chan?" a tired voice asked making Mikoto let out a shriek in terror which alearted everyone else. Mito, who was about to knock on the door, bust through while Naruto pulled out some kunai and Tayuya pulled out one of her daggers that she skinned with. Looking down the hall, the three armed teens sweat-dropped at seeing Kushina, now asleep again, laying on Mikoto who was trying her hardest to get the redhead off.

"Can someone please help? I can't move her when she's asleep." Mikoto said as she gave in and let Kushina sleep on top of her. Getting the redhead off, Naruto took her back to bed before he came to the living room to see Mito and Mikoto both interrogating Tayuya.

"Uh…" was all Naruto got up for all attention was turned to him.

"Naruto-kun…who is this?" Mito and Mikoto both asked as Naruto smiled at them.

"Well…this it Tayuya." Naruto said getting the feeling that this would be a long conversation.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair with defeat written all over him while a woman stood in front of him with a victory smirk.

"So, will I be teaching Naruto-kun?" the woman asked getting a weak nod. "and the teme won't?" Another nod. "Good. I don't want to be facing the man again after all these years. I may have been depressed over their deaths, but I won't forgive him for not even checking on me before he left."

"Place be reasonable here-"

"I am. That note was given to me with their blessing and I intend to make them proud. Besides, she always treated me like her own daughter. I'm technically an Uzumaki in all but blood." The woman said as Hiruzen sighed again.

"I will have to admit, Team Uzumaki does have a ring to it. Very well, it seems I lose this round and will grant you your request. I'm glad to have you back." Hiruzen said as the woman shook his hand. When she turned to leave, she smiled kindly and stopped at the door.

"You didn't lose. You were forced to uphold their wishes. Don't worry, I'll give my life to save them if it ever comes to that." The woman said as she left the room. Hirunzen only hung his head before he took out his pipe and lit it. Just he did, a man with grey hair walked through his office doors with an eye-smile.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama. I was wondering if my request will be granted. I plan on recreating sensei's team again." The man said before he started sweating at seeing the man's somewhat apologetic face.

"I'm truly sorry Kakashi…but…"

* * *

A/N: Okay how about we end it there? This was good to write and something I am really starting to enjoy. Anyway-

"Why the fuck am I like that? I was never like that!"

Calm down Tayuya. The reason I changed your personality was because I changed you background a bit. You see, instead of staying in Oto and then defecting as most would put it, I made so that you left beforehand. This made more of a wanderer and also made you more respectable and respectful to others. Don't worry, you'll still swear…just…not as much. And yes, your part was a little...eh, but I really didn't want to spend much time thinking about that.

"Fine…but if I see that I'm starting to turn into a fucking fangirl…I will make you change it."

And I understand that completely! Now go away…I have another chapter to write that will introduce-

"I don't care, alright asshole?!"

Alright…geeze. Next time we'll have Team selections, a new sensei, and our first kiss!...hopefully.

"That fucking better be by me!"

Fuck off!


	8. Team Selections

A/N: The team selections are here! Now let's-

"I you better let me on Naruto's team Shithead!"

What the?! Why the hell are you still here?! I told you to go away!

"I got bored."

*sigh* Fine. Let get this started.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy Class¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Ah, now I feel refreshed." Naruto said as he stretched out in his chair and leaned back a bit. In the past few days that the four Uzumaki were given time to rest, there had been many things that they were able to do. For one, Naruto had told Kushina more about the Kyūbi and more about her family. The redhead did cry but she was comforted by her friends. Another thing was when Tayuya had taken the four out to her old sleeping grounds and even showed them how to hunt and skin animals.

"I know what you mean. We also managed to spend that money we earned." Mikoto said as she laid her head on her desk. Mito only nodded as she crossed her arms while Kushina was leaning o Naruto asleep. As the four of them were simply enjoying the moment of calmness, that was quickly interrupted by one voice that scared the hell out of them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here tomato?!" Jumping up at the voice, the four looked to their left and saw one Sakura Haruno with an angered look on her face. Giving her a quizzical look, Kushina moved her hand and tapped on the headband that she had on.

"What does it look like? I'm here for team selections." Kushina said sleepily before she leaned back on Naruto to sleep. Just as Sakura was about to shout at the redhead once more, she was pushed aside by two other girls, Hinata Hyūga and Ino Yamanaka.

"Move aside forehead! We're trying to get Sasuke-kun!" the Yamanaka shouted as she tried to run up the steps. Sakura, however, wouldn't have it and quickly grabbed the platinum blonde's ponytail and yanked her back leaving Hinata to walk up the steps. Taking a seat next to the Uchiha, Hinata then started her procedure of glaring that the three Uzumaki girls that were sitting next to her Naruto.

'Eventually Naruto-kun…you'll be with me.' Hinata thought as she continued to glare. That however was put to rest when Iruka followed by a woman had walked in with a clipboard in their hands. Every had started to quiet down as Naruto and Mito gently woke Kushina and Mikoto up.

"Alright everyone. You I hope you had fun in the few days away from here." Iruka said as he turned to the class and lowered the clipboard he was looking at. Seeing Sakura raise her hand, he tilted his head wondering what the girl would ask this morning. Thinking of a few, realization flashed on his face making him motion to the woman that was standing next to him. "Oh!, Everyone, let me introduce Mizuki's girlfriend, Tsubaki. She is here temporarily to until we can find someone to replace Mizuki."

"Pleased to see the next generation of shinobi." Tsubaki said as she looked as her clipboard and nodded to Iruka.

"Alright, I've received some news." Iruka said catching everyone's attention. "Unlike the usual three-man based teams. The Hokage had found that because of the amount of you that had graduated, he wanted there to be a low team count. The teams will be separated as such: there will be the regular three Genin within a team however, there will also be one extra Genin that who will be chosen to lead the team in cases when Jōnin leaders cannot."

"For this reason, the titles of 'Rookie of the Year' and 'Deadlast' will not be taken into account for the teams. You are all chosen to be in a team for reasons we are not sure of but the Hokage has his reasons." Tsubaki said.

"Alright, when we call your name, please stand up and move to a spot with your team members." Iruka said as he looked down and looked over their names. "Alright then, team 1 will be Hitiko…"

"I hope we all get the same team." Kushina said as she saw four people stand up and move together. The others nodded in agreement as they saw Iruka name out the next team and the next group of four stand up and walk over with another to a free group of seats.

"As long I get Mikoto-chan and some stronger teammates, I don't care who I'm in a team with." Sasuke said making the four Uzumakis turn to look at him. "You heard Iruka, it is possible since Rookie of the Year won't be taken into account this time." As this, the three girls started to shake a bit knowing that the possibility of being with Sasuke and not with Naruto.

"Even if one of us does end up on your team there's no way to get us to work with you." Naruto said. "We know each other's strengths and I will even go to the Sandaime to have the teams changed if I need to." Naruto said making the girls feel better.

"Team Seven. The four of you will be Kushina Uzumaki," Kushina perked at that, "Mikoto Uzumaki," The girl both smiled while the boys leaned in, "Mito Uzumaki," now the girls were about to jump for joy while all the boys were slightly sweating about who the last person was, "and your selected Genin Leader will be…Naruto Uzumaki." The class exploded in a barrage of sounds that consisted of groans, cheers and protests.

"How come Naruto get to be with those girls?! Why can't it be someone like me?!" one boy shouted out as he pointed at the team. "He doesn't deserve them to be with him." Sasuke now had a pissed off look on his face while Naruto smiled knowing he was with his friends that were currently jumping around. What he didn't expect was for Kushina to pick him up from the front of his shirt and smash her lips to his.

With that little action, the entire class went dead silent as they watched the actions take place. The two in question were totally oblivious to the outside world as they stayed connected at the lips and stayed like that for a few more minutes. When the need for air became a necessity, they broke apart and started gasping for air. It took them a minute, but the two finally realized what they had just done as well as where they were. Once the two sat down with very red faces, everyone stared at them in shock while Iruka only smiled at them and looked at his clipboard.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hiruzen smiled a bit as he looked at his crystal ball and saw the event that had happened just now. It had been a dream of Kushina and Ayumi's to have their kids marry one another if they showed one another feelings. He did frown a bit when he looked over and saw how Mikoto and Mito both had a look of defeat on their faces. While he didn't think it was fair to them seeing as all four of them had lost their familes, he suddenly gained a thought that might have proved to be very helpful to them.

"This might work out for everyone if this goes well between the four." Hiruzen said as he pulled out a form and started to write on it; on the top, it had the words 'Clan Preservation Act'.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Academy Class ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Now that everyone's settled, Team Eight will be with Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyūga with Shikamaru Nara as your Genin leader." Iruka called out before the group of four Genin, who were still in shock silently stood up before they moved seats. Hinata also gained even more anger towards Kushina and was now making a vow to prove that she was better than the redhead in the eyes of Naruto.

"The final team will be Team Nine which will consist of Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimich and Kiba Inuzuka while Sasuke Uchiha will be your Genin Leader." Tsubaki called out as she looked over the entire class and ignored what had just happened. Sasuke stayed at his seat while the three others that he was assigned with came over to his seat. No sound came out as everyone started to settle in with their teammates while they still started at the blonde and redhead.

"Alright. For now, you should get to know your teammates and wait for your senseis to get here and take you away." Iruka said as he started to leave but stopped at the door and peeked back in. "You can also leave for lunch but make sure you get back here within in an hour." At that, the classroom went dead silent as everyone turned their gazes towards Team 7 who were all looking around the room in annoyance.

"If there's anything that we can help you with then say it already!" Kushina said as she stood up. That was enough to knock the rest of her teammates out of their stares and look at the class room as well.

"T-that's right!" Mikoto said standing up as well staring off to the front of the class. "We're all teams so you shouldn't be acting as you are." Mito looked at her teammates before she also stood up and crossed her arms. Looking towards the back she grew angrier at seeing Team 9 and Hinata all glaring at her.

"Iruka-sensei said that the Hokage had chosen our teams and he hasn't let anyone in the village down yet. You want to change…take it up with him." With that, Naruto stood up and looked around the class as everyone waited for whatever he had to say.

"I'm not saying anything. I got my teammates and I'm happy about it." Naruto said as he started to leave his seat and head towards the door. Seeing him leave, the three girls jumped over their desks and followed the blonde out the room.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Village Streets¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

In the morning of the streets of Konoha, a woman was calmly walking through the streets of her village. Looking up at the monument, she smiled softly at the last face and took out an envelope that she had been given to her by her sensei all those years ago when she was recovering in Yu no Kuni.

_҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback (Yu no Kuni Hospital)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉_

"_Sensei…Kushina-sama…how long to do I have to stay here?" a teenaged girl asked as she laid in the hospital bed._

"_I told you before…you need to recover from that Lightning Blade that you took." A blonde man said. "You were lucky Kushina-chan and Tsunade-Baa-chan were nearby to save your life. That was very irresponsible to do that kind of thing." The blonde said in a scolding voice. "Sadly, Tsunade left in self-exile shortly after you were healed."_

"_Why would she leave?" the teen asked making the blonde shake his head. Just as he was about to speak the redhead decided to answer._

"_Tsunade said she had enough of war and the things that came with it. She took Dan's niece and left the village to live her life so she could forget." The redhead said making the girl more confused._

"_I tried to have her stay and was even going to order her to when I became Hokage. However, it seems Hiruzen had let her go before my induction ceremony." The blonde said making the girl nod a bit. "Rest easy…Tsunade said you might need a few months before you can continue being a kunoichi. Here." The blonde said reaching into his coat and pulling out an envelope that the girl took. Seeing the seal on it she grew a little confused._

"_What it is sensei?"_

"_Well, my ceremony is next week. I know you won't be able to attend so I took the liberty to…borrow Hiruzen's stamp and made that. No one will know but just keep it between us. When you come back to Konoha just show that and come to my office." The blonde said as he smiled before turned to leave. "Get well soon and come back to the village."_

"_Yes, I want Naruto-kun to have a reliable sensei. I get the feeling that Kakashi won't be what I want him to have." The redhead said. The teen was about to speak up but was beaten to her own question. "Don't worry; we won't tell him. He'll be saddened but in time he will settle down. We'll see you when Naruto-kun graduates from the academy." The teen nodded as the door closed and left her alone for the next 12 years._

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Flashback End {Memorial Stone}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Sensei…I wish I didn't take so long to come back." The woman said as she tightened the hooded cloak over her face. Looking down the stone that held the names of the people that she cared for, the woman pulled out the letter she was given again and opened its contents.

_By order of the Yondaime__,_

_I hereby grant permission to Rin Nohara to take time off from Konoha's shinobi forces to rest. Should the affected wish, they may come back to Konoha when they have recovered from their injuries and resume their duties. Upon their return, Rin Nohara had been granted the following:_

_Retainment of Chūnin status_

_Offer of Jōnin Promotion_

_Sensei of the Yondaime's son's team (If Jōnin offer is accepted)_

_Small funding from the Yondaime's own funds_

_Should these requirements not be met, Rin Nohara had all rights to take this to the Daimyo with the blessing of the Yondaime._

Rin smiled at it and even more when she remembered the look that the Sandaime gave her when she handed it over. Turning around she frowned when she saw someone familiar walking over to her. A man with silver gravity defying hair and a face mask strolled up and stopped at seeing Rin, who was covered by her hood.

"Hatake." Rin said with a slight edge in her voice. "I did not expect to see you here. Not with what you had said in that bar last week."

"I'm here to pay respect to those that I've known just as everyone else has." The man said as he walked by while Rin only sneered as she started to walk away. She stopped for a moment to say one thing before she left to get some breakfast.

"How can you respect those that you don't hold close to your heart?" Rin said making the man stiffen. Taking a look, the man glared at the spot where Rin was standing since she was no longer where she was. Quickly shaking his head in denial and anger, the man only stood in front of the memorial stone and looked for the names of those that he respected.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha Market¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin strolled around the stands with a small bag of Poky in her hand and a Dango stick in her mouth. While she no longer held feelings towards her former teammate, it still hurt when he said that he never held her or Obito close to him. They were just another casualty in the war that he had worked with and earned his attention. Looking at the sky, Rin shrugged her shoulder before she reached towards her hood and took it off.

She was a woman of average height with brown hair, which was cut past a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She still had rectangular purple markings on both sides of her cheeks that had the added detail of her name being in it. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black thigh long pants that underneath, was chain-mail armour. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, calf-length sandals, and wrappings that covered what her clothes didn't leaving only her face visible.

"So does that make you two official?" Rin stopped at that and took a few steps back to the Ramen shop she passed. Looking in, she smiled at seeing Naruto, Kushina, Mikoto and Mito all sitting at the counter while they were talking. She was a little confused at the question Mikoto asked but saw Naruto and Kushina look at one another with red faces.

"I don't really know…does it?" Naruto asked before he turned to the ramen waitress that was walking up to them with their bowls. Wanting to hear more, Rin shook her head and kept walking. She did have to get the academy to get her Genin Team and Naruto.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ichiraku Ramen¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Team 7 walked into the ramen stand with empty stomachs and wide mouths. It was a little awkward between the four since they left the academy but Naruto tried his best to keep the mood light. Mikoto and Mito were both giving half-hearted glares towards Kushina who was on Naruto's right. Sitting down at the counter, Mikoto decided to see if her fears were comfirmed.

"So, does that make you two official?" the girl asked making Naruto and Kushina both share a look with red faces. Turning away from each other, Naruto only shrugged his shoulders and turned back.

"I don't really know…does it?" Mikoto was about to shake her head but Mito jabbed her in her ribs making her wince a bit. "Let's see ask Nee-chan." Naruto said seeing the ramen waitress walk up to them with four bowls. "Hey, nee-chan."

"What's up you four?" the waitress said as she leaned against the counter and wiped it a bit. Looking at them, she instantly saw the problem they were in. "Let me guess…" the girl said taking a step back and looking over the four and their expressions. "…you want to know if you and…Kushina-chan are official!" the waitress said making Kushina blush more and Naruto nod. "Did you share your first kiss?" Another nod. "Was it personal?" A shrug. "Did it happen somewhere private?" a shake in the head. "Hm…I guess it doesn't."

"Really?" Naruto said making Kushina pale a bit while Mikoto and Mito both gained some hope in their faces.

"Well, I am a civilian but most time, your first kiss was supposed to be personal and someplace you both care about." The waitress said. "It might be different for shinobi but that's my opinion." The four all sat in thought as they all looked at their bowls of Ramen. "Hey now, just because I said something doesn't mean it's true. No need to make this place sad." The waitress said making all four of them nod and continue eating.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Academy¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Team 7 entered the classroom as they had just that morning but the one thing they noticed was the fact that the entire room was silent despite the other teams being in the room. Ignoring there stares, Naruto walked up to his seat and sat down with the girl following his actions. The silence was quickly starting to get annoying for the blonde who slammed his hands on the desk and stood up.

"Is there something that we can help you with?!" Naruto said knocking everyone back into sense. Instantly, a boy, with a small dog resting on his head, jumped over and glared at Naruto.

"Yeah! I want you to switch teams with me!" the boy said showing his canines. "I deserve to be on a team with those three not you!"

"Forget it Kiba. All you would do is perve on them." Naruto said glaring back.

"Then switch with me." A voice said making the two turn to see Sasuke standing there with his arms crossed. "Kiba's right. You don't deserve to be on a team with them. They deserve someone who is strong and-"

"And a cry baby that only want's revenge." Naruto said cutting of Sasuke. "All you ever do is cry over your brother killing your clan. You only want to kill him and you probably want to be with them so they could help you. I get that you're the last of the Uchiha, Sasuke; but that doesn't mean you can get everything you want because of that. You're a shinobi now, get what you want yourself." Naruto said making everyone grow quiet again. The tension between the Uchiha and Uzumaki started to grow as the two only intensified their glares. Kiba, feeling the tension, backed off and walked back to his desk.

"Team Seven?" a voice called out as Rin poked her head in. Upon seeing Naruto and Sasuke both glaring at one another, she disappeared and reappeared in between the two making them both jump back in surprise. Without a word, Rin grabbed Sasuke by his shirt collar and Naruto by his neck before she slammed the two of them into the front board. Everyone stood up at the action with the three Uzumaki girls getting ready to jump in. They all stopped when Rin spoke up in a casual manner that made it seem like she didn't care at all. "Look, I may have just come back to Konoha and all, but even I know that the tension you two have should be settled when you aren't on shinobi time."

"Who do you think you are?!" Sasuke said as Naruto tried to pry Rin's hand off his neck.

"You can call me Rin Nohara and I'm the sensei of Team Seven." Rin said dropping Sasuke before she turned to Naruto who was still trying to get free. "As for you, I know your parents would be disappointed if they saw you like this." That made Kushina perk up and Naruto stop his struggle to look at Rin wide eyed. "Yes, I know who they were." Rin said before she turned to the rest of the class. "The rest of Team Seven, come to Training Ground Seven on the double. I don't want to be kept waiting." With that, Rin disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with Naruto while the girls only shared a look and made move to the window.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 7¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Rin and Naruto came into existence at Training Ground 7, Rin promptly dropped Naruto on the ground and started to walk towards a tree. Naruto, who was gasping for air, turned around and looked at the brunette that had taken him from class.

"W-who…" Naruto said but stopped to try and get more air. Rin only stared at him with blank eyes knowing what he might ask. "…who are you? How do you know my parents? Why did you attack me?" Naruto said as Rin stared at him. The Jōnin only sighed as she pushed herself off the tree and walked over to Naruto before she knelt down and lifted her fist to his face and raised one finger.

"First off, you'll be calling me 'Rin-sensei' and nothing else got it?" Rin said making Naruto nod. "Second, I trained under your father. He was my sensei when I was a Genin and I stayed with your mother when I wasn't on missions." Naruto calmed down a bit at that and relaxed before he started to get up. "Lastly, I didn't attack you; I defused a situation I was all too familiar with and didn't want to see again. Had I not interfered, then you and the other Genin would've been charged with a crime. Doesn't matter you just became a Genin. You put that headband on, you're an adult and will be charged as such." Rin said as she started to stand up. "I wanted to give a proper introduction to you and your team but you decided to start trouble."

"I didn't! I only wanted to know why everyone was staring at my team!" Naruto defended as he started to get up.

"And that made the boy challenge you didn't it?" Rin counter calmly, "Deny it all you want. You were inviting them to start something when you get annoyed. Now how about I give you a little test." Rin said confusing Naruto. Surprised, Naruto didn't get to yell when Rin grabbed him and turned him around towards the trees. All he saw was a kunai that was going for him before it was knocked away by another in Rin's hand before promptly knock the blonde out. "So you're finally here? Alright, try to free him within an hour and maybe I'll think you're all worth my time." Rin said as Kushina Mikoto and Mito all appeared. "You all love one boy…now let's see which of you love him the most."

* * *

A/N: And there we go. Another chapter done; sorry for the delay. Work is picking up now so I have less time to write.

"That one excuse shithead."

Will you please leave! God you are so annoying to have here!

"Well now I'm not leaving."

Bitch...

"What was that?!"

Nothing...


	9. First Impressions

A/N: The Genin Test…now finally here.

"…"

Oh right, Tayuya fell asleep a few minutes ago. Well, let's get this going before she wakes up.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 7¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

RIn stared impassively as she picked up Naruto bridal style and waited. The three Uzumaki girls only glared at the brunette and got ready to save their Genin leader.

"Well? Who thinks they can get him back? Kushina? "How about you, Mito? Or perhaps Mikoto?" Rin asked making the three females all the more pissed. Kushina only took a step back, getting ready to dash. Both Mito and Mikoto both reached behind their backs while Rin looked on impassively before she looked to the sky.

"You know, I used love someone, but I realized that it was just an infatuation I had." The girls only looked on as Rin smiled slightly and looked at Naruto's knocked out body in her arms. "I think it would be best that you three forget about gaining Naruto's feelings. They'll cloud your mind…make you question orders…fight amongst one another." Rin said.

"Nothing you say will get us to stop loving Naruto-kun!" Kushina said as she pulled out a kunai. Rin frowned a bit but nodded in respect. "Give us Naruto-kun and we promise not to report you to the Sandaime."

"Who do you think assigned me to look over you? I realize I was a little quiet in the academy but I was assigned to be your sensei…well, I was to be Naruto's but you three were added." Rin said. The three Genin that looked at her did not take the news well and Kushina was the first to show that by dashing forwards. Rin only scoffed at the redhead as Kushina jumped into the air and used her momentum to keep her going while she twisted herself in order to give Rin a roundhouse. Rin had easily dodged out of Kushina's attack and jumped back a bit. As she landed, she tried to rock Naruto to sleep as he moved a bit.

"Impressive, but try not to wake him." Rin said as Naruto settled down and again. Kushina only glared at the woman before she saw some shuriken and kunai fly right passed her. Looking back, she saw Mito and Mikoto both nodding at her to continue while they provided support. While they three may have fought of Naruto's attention, they were still a clan and worked with one another as such. Running with the projectiles, Kushina brought of her own kunai and used it to attack Rin. Rin for her part was showing why she had the rank of Jōnin as she bobbed and weaved through the projectiles and dodged the slashes the Kushina was making. Mito and Mikoto both chased after their teammate as joined as well as they attempted to draw blood from the woman who held their love interest.

"Is this the extent of your abilities? If it is…" Rin said as she ducked under all three of the girls' kunai and pivoted on her heel. With momentum from the pivot, Rin thrust out her leg and managed to hit Mikoto in her chest and sent her flying away. Mito and Kushina were both shocked at this and watched as Rin jumped back from them and began to rock Naruto back and forth again. "…you need to work harder. As a team you are stronger than when you are alone. That doesn't matter if you don't know how to use that teamwork." Rin said as Mito and Kushina both began to regain their senses.

"What?" Kushina asked as she looked back and saw Mito looking over Mikoto. "We're all trying our hardest to Naruto-kun back!" Kushina said.

"That is my point. _You_ are all trying your hardest…_individually_ in an attempt to get Naruto back. But if you all tried your hardest together?" Rin asked making Kushina look at her in surprise. "I can see that you are the team's Ninjutsu fighter due to you having the largest chakra reserves besides Naruto's." At that, Rin placed Naruto down and burst out her chakra that it made the three Genin stumble. "Impressive Mikoto. You would do well as a Genjutsu specialist if you tried your hardest. You can give openings in for your team." Rin said as she knelt down and picked Naruto back up. "I guess that make Mito the Taijutsu user of your group. Not to say that Kushina is bad, but Mito was closer to cutting me."

"You already know our strengths! How can we work together and beat you if you know that?" Kushina asked as Rin smiled gently and looked down at Naruto.

"Sensei used to say, 'That when an enemy knows your weaknesses, they don't know your strengths. If they know your strengths…they forget about your weaknesses.' You should take that into consideration." Rin said as she looked into the sky and let the hood fall from her head. "I'll give you another hour to get Naruto from me when you try again. He may be your leader, but you are still shinobi of Konoha and you need to work by yourselves should my or him be incapacitated. When you are all ready, come to Training Ground Eight." At that, Rin turned to leave; behind her, the three Uzumaki girls all looked down in thought.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 8¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin, with her hood back on, was currently sitting on a tree branch eating an apple as Naruto slept below her. Looking back at her introduction with her new team, she realized how much tension she had just put between them. True that she used to a nice and caring girl 12 years ago…but that time has passed and she grew up. She grew out of her infatuation with Kakashi and learned more than just basic skills she used when she was a Chūnin.

"Perhaps I should've been a little more…gentle with the situation." Rin asked out loud as she took another bite of her apple. "No, I had to stop them from fighting. It would've been another Obito/Kakashi incident again. Sensei was pissed for being delayed those missions and showed it in our training sessions. I just hope my team doesn't get a similar punishment." Rin said never knowing about Kushina's punishment for her team. "Still, a more gentle approach should've been used."

"It seems you're in a bit of a predicament." A voice called out making Rin lazily look down and spot her old teammate.

"Hatake-san." Rin said as Kakashi eye-smiled at her and jumped up to the branch she was on.

"Feel free to call me Kakashi. Everyone else does." Kakashi said taking a seat, much to Rin's annoyance.

"Everyone else knows who you are Hatake-san. I met you no more than a week ago and my impression of you is not a good one." Rin said, "What you said back in that bar is one of the reasons I do not see it fit to call you by your name." Kakashi lost his happy mood at the mention of the event and only sighed.

"I see that you don't forget things so easily." Kakashi said making Rin scoff.

"If I forgot about the past then I wouldn't have have come back." Rin said making the silver haired man look at her.

"You were originally from Konoha?"

"Yes, my sensei's wife found me after the war ended and took me to a hospital. Just before they did, I had tried to give my life to protect Konoha." Rin said seeing Kakashi look away at the sound of war. "I rested for a year. After that, I traveled around, visiting other countries, villages and people while I learned. I was promised a place back here whenever I returned. Having come back recently, I was given the title Jōnin and granted a team of Genin…the Uzumaki of the village." At that, Kakashi's head perked up.

"So you have Naruto on your team?" Rin looked at Kakashi cautiously and nodded. Kakashi, not seeing his old teammate's face, gave another eye-smile and looked out towards the field. Rin only bit her apple one more time before she looked up to see Kakashi staring back at her.

"Something catch your eye?" Rin said making the one eyed man back up a bit. "I would appreciate you not staring at me like a common object or like some fantasy you may have." Rin said making her fellow Jōnin raise a hand in defense.

"Sorry, I noticed your voice sounds familiar." That definitely caught Rin's attention which made her snap her head up. "You sound like my old teammate…" Kakashi said making Rin look at him a little less harshly. "She…she wasn't the most prepared kunoichi I've met…" Rin instantly felt angry once again. "…but she was able to keep up with me to an extent." Rin calmed a bit at that but still talked a harshly.

"And why would I care? You said it yourself, 'I may have respected my teammates but I carried no feelings for them.' Isn't that what you said?" Rin asked making Kakashi flinch. "I think it's best that you leave now Hatake-san. My patience is starting to wear down." Kakashi said nothing as Rin ate the last of her apple, core and all. Kakashi gave the hooded woman one final glance before he got up and left.

"Ugh…" Rin looked down at the sound of Naruto waking up.

'Well, it's best that I set the groundwork for us to get to know one another.' Rin thought as she jumped off the branch she was one and landed in front of Naruto. The blonde only stared lazily at her before he shook his head to get rid of the tiredness he felt.

"Awake are you?" Rin asked in a gentle voice which caught Naruto's attention. "That's good. I was worried that I hit the wrong nerve when I knocked you out."

"Where…" Naruto started as he looked around. "…where are we?"

"Training Ground Eight. I brought you here when your team failed to complete my test." Rin explained.

"Test? What test? I thought we already passed the Genin Exams." Naruto said as he started to get up.

"Yes, you did. However, passing an academy exam is different from passing a physical exam that is designed to show your readiness at being a shinobi of Konoha." Rin clarified as she reached into her cloak and pulled out another apple. "Here…you should eat this. It's past noon and you've been asleep since we left that academy." Rin informed the blonde as he took the apple from her hand.

"What happened?" Naruto said as he rubbed the apple and took a bite from it when he noticed that Rin was looking out towards the field before them. Finishing the apple, Naruto threw the core away and was surprised when Rin caught it and started to eat.

"You shouldn't waste food." Rin said when she swallowed the last of the core and looked at Naruto. "You come to appreciate food when it's scarce during a mission." Naruto nodded numbly at the woman before he shook his head and asked his previous question.

"What happened? Where are the girls? Why are we here?" Naruto asked as Rin went back to looking at the field. It took a moment, but Rin started to speak.

"After I knocked you out, your teammates arrived. I told them that I was going to give them a test to see who would be able to get you back from me." Rin said. "I could tell that you four had a very close bond; one that didn't verbal communication to work together but more of an emotional one. That said, I wasn't surprised to see the three of them work together to get you back. But…" Rin said letting the sentence hang.

"But?" Naruto repeated, wanting to know how the girls did,

"While they did work as a team, they were using their skills individuals." Rin said making Naruto a little confused.

"Isn't that the point of a team? To use our individual skills and work together?" Rin nodded at that and turned back to the blonde.

"That is true. However, individuality is often the greatest downfall of any team." Rin's statement had caught Naruto's attention immediately.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he started to get up and lean against the tree. "How can individuality be a team's greatest weakness?"

"Don't get me wrong. Individuality is useful in many shinobi fields but it is mostly a double edged sword for those on the field." Rin said. "Shinobi have conflicts. Teammates or not, eventually those three girls will fight over a subject, thinking that their own opinions are the best. In a battle, while the enemy might be confused and startled at fighting two different styles, if they have a way to counter it, they could pick apart the rest."

"And the chances of having that happen are?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"One in every C-ranked mission." Rin responded making Naruto shut up. "While there isn't a war going on, that chance is still high as the possibly of meeting a missing-nin is also high. Make no mistake Naruto, there are no certainties when you're on a mission. Even a D-ranked one."

"So how are they supposed to get me back if they do things their own way?" Naruto asked looking at the woman.

"Simple, since you're awake, you're going to help me." Rin said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"How and why would I do that?" Naruto asked before his body started to collapse.

"Because that apple you ate was laced with a special toxin that makes you lose all your muscle control. All I have to do is control you like a puppet." Rin said as chakra strings shot from her arms and attached themselves to Naruto. "Sorry about this. I owe you and your team ramen when this is done." Rin said gently as she turned around and waited for the girls to arrive.

(An hour Later)

Rin and Naruto both looked on with an impassive face as three figures fell into the clearing.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina shouted as she started to run but stopped when Mito grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

"Careful Kushina. Look, Naruto-kun isn't responding." Mikoto whispered making Kushina look and confirm that Naruto still held his impassive look as he stood next to his sensei.

"You have very impressive deduction skills Mikoto." Rin said outloud from the edge of the clearing as she started walking forward with Naruto. "Yes, Naruto isn't exactly in control is his body right now." Rin said as she raised a hand and wiggled her fingers before Naruto raised his hand and waved at the three girls. "I decided to change your test a bit. Instead of fighting me, you also have to fight Naruto here to break my control over him." Rin said getting into a weird stance as Naruto settled in his own.

"I'm sorry girls." Naruto said as he clenched his fist. "It looks like there's no other way. I won't hold it against you."

"Alright then, let's get this started." Rin said. In a flash, both her and Naruto ran forward and went on the offensive. The girls reacted quickly and all spilt up as Rin's heel and Naruto's fist both impacted the floor. "You need to get rid of your feelings when in battle." Rin said as she jumped to the side of Mito who tried to punch her. "Realize that Naruto is just as much of a threat as I am."

"Shut up!" Kushina shouted as she tried to kick Rin only for her to duck and Naruto to pop up and land a spinning kick that sent Kushina flying into Mikoto.

"I'm sorry! I can't control my actions!" Naruto said as he ducked from the multiple punches Mito tried to land. Moving his hand to the left, he managed to shift Mito's momentum enough for her to receive punch to the gut by Rin. Naruto followed up by placing a palm on the redhead's chest which sent her towards the other girls. "I wish I could stop but…" Naruto said as he moved his eyes towards Rin who only smiled under her hood.

"If you finish this test…then I promise I won't do this to Naruto anymore." Rin said as she stood up. "Break my control over him and he's yours." At that, Mikoto had appeared between the two and made an attempt to cut the chakra strings but was shocked when Kushina had rammed into her instead. That sent the girl flying towards Rin who caught her and slammed her into the ground. "I didn't say I was going to make it easy on you."

"Mikoto!" Mito shouted as she ran forward and pushed Naruto aside. Rin raised an eyebrow at Mito's tactics and easily dodged the girl's punches. Kushina on the other hand was in a stalemate with Naruto as the blonde was relentlessly attacking her and knocked her out. As Kushina jumped to the left, Mikoto got up and made a dash towards Naruto, who saw her coming and threw her over his shoulder and into a tree knocking her out.

"Miko-chan! How could you Naruto!?" Kushina shouted before her face was greeted with Naruto's heel. Getting spun in the air, Kushina too disoriented to move out of the way as Mito was sent into her and towards the tree Mikoto was knocked out. With an audible smack, the three girls was knocked out and laying in a heap.

"Stop! You're going to kill them!" Naruto shouted as he turned his eyes towards Rin.

'Shit! This isn't good. If any of them died…' Rin thought as she looked at the three. 'Why didn't I ease up?' Rin looked on in fear at the possibility of the girls dying.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ "?" ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina, Mito and Mikoto all looked around their surrounding as they opened their eyes.

"Ugh…what happened?" Mito asked as she rubbed her chest to ease up the pain.

"We just got our butts handed to us by that woman and Naruto-kun." Mikoto quickly explained as she sat on the floor and raised her knees up to her chest. "We failed again."

"Damn it!" Kushina said as she slammed her fist into the floor. "And I thought we were going to do better. We ended up failing even quicker than last time."

"That's because she was using Naruto-kun against us." Mito said as she looked around. "Where are we anyway?" At that, a bright light seemed to open up as two women stepped through.

"Hello girls. It's nice to see you again after a year." One of the women said. The three girls looked at the two women before recognition reached their brains.

"K-Kiyumi!? Shiaka!" The girls cried out as the two women smiled and opened their arms. In an instant, the two were wrapped up in a hug from the three girls.

"My, my girls…you've all grown in the past year we've been gone. How have you been?" Kiyumi asked as the girls let the goddess's legs go.

"We're fine Kiyumi. We were actually taking a test before we came here…however we got here." Mito said as she looked around.

"Well. It must have been some test if you three were brought here." Shiaka said, "After all, you can't come to purgatory unless we bring you here personally." That caught the girls attention.

"WE'RE DEAD!?" all three shouted as Shiaka shrugged.

"In a way yes, right now your conscience is broken off from your mind and was brought here; hard to tell if your bodies are fine though. What happened to you before you got here?"

"We were taking a test from some woman who said they were our sensei. She then knocked out Naruto-kun and took him somewhere else while we chased them. When we showed up, she possessed Naruto-kun and made him attack us alongside her." Mikoto explained. "All of us were thrown against a tree. The next thing we knew…we're all here." Kiyumi took a thoughtful pose as Shiaka only looked at them.

"Can you tell us what she looked like?"

"She was tall, brown hair…" Mito started before Kushina jumped in.

"She also had purple rectangles on her face that had a the name 'Rin Nohara' in them." The goddesses instantly knew who the culprit was.

"Ah…Rin. To be honest, I never thought she would come back." Kiyumi said before Shiaka nodded in agreement.

"You know who she is?"

"Yes, originally she was to die at the hands of her old teammate. But we managed to…motivate things to happen which led her to be saved." Kiyumi said.

"Originally, we were going to have her become like you three…reincarnated but we thought against it." Shiaka said, "So we decided to make her a Jōnin in Konoha."

"So what…she was supposed to join us over Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked.

"That was the idea at first but now…we just decided to let her live out what she wants."

"Well she's making our life hell right now!" Kushina shouted surprising the two goddesses. "Couldn't you have brought back someone else?"

"Look there is a limit on our influences and too much at one time would be bad. Keeping someone who was supposed to die is a lot of work." Shiaka said.

"What exactly is she doing that is making your life so miserable right now?" Kiyumi asked.

"She's keeping us from Naruto-kun!" the three girls shouted making the goddesses sweat-drop.

"I see…well, why don't we help you a bit." Shiaka said catching the girl's attention. "We'll give you one of the techniques you might need in order to beat her."

"That's not the point. She wants us to work together as one." Mikoto said.

"You know, of all my time watching shinobi in this world. The only thing I've seen is deception happen. That might be just what she's doing in order to keep you apart." Kiyumi said. "Here just…relax." Before the girls could move, a blinding light swallowed them. Within the Uzumaki girls' mind, many visions of chakra chains were shown to them. "Good Luck girls!" Kiyumi said before she turned around and crossed her arms. "You know you have to apologize eventually, right?"

"You make it sound easy." A voice said before a third woman stepped out.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Real World¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin took a hesitant step forward as the three girls laid in their same positions.

"I really hope they're not dead." Rin said to herself as she kept Naruto a safe distance. Taking another step, Rin was suddenly thrown back by a blast of chakra and landed near Naruto. Looking up, she watched in amazement as the three girls slowly started to get off one another. "How…?"

"I hope we didn't fail yet." Kushina said.

"Yeah…we still have some fight left in us." Mito said as she slammed her fist in to her hand.

"We're going to get Naruto-kun back." Mikoto said as she clapped her hands together.

"Alright then…" Rin said as she got up and Naruto went over to stand next to her. "…guessing from that blast of chakra you three let out…you're stronger than I give you credit for." At that the girls all smirked and got into their respective Taijutsu stances while Rin and Naruto settled into their own. "I'll give you thirty minutes to free him. Ready?" Rin asked as the girls all nodded. "Begin!" At that the three girls all disappeared into the trees that were surrounding the clearing.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's it for now. Next time will probably conclude the fight...or I might skip over it. In case you haven't noticed it…I suck at writing action scenes. Anyway…

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"

Well that's it for now to see you next update.

"Wait…did you uplo-"

See you next time!


	10. You pass

A/N: Here is the third attempt at Rin's test.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 8¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin wasted no time as she jumped forward and rolled away as Kushina and Mito appeared on both her sides while Naruto moved to the left as Mikoto appeared behind him and tried to sweep him off his feet. The duo smirked a bit as they could instantly tell the girl's release of restraints. Taking a look at Naruto, Rin jumped to her left and raised her hands as Mikoto appeared in front of her and tried to land another sweep. Naruto himself was dodging Kushina's punches as she increased her pace and managed to land a blow on the blonde's stomach.

When Naruto stumbled back, Mito appeared to his left and surprised him with a spinning kick to his cheek that sent him flying over to Rin and Mikoto. The two in question were at a standstill before Naruto landed next to Rin and managed to hinder her movements enough for the Uzumaki to land a palm on her chest and made her fall. Getting away as quick as she could, Mikoto met up with her teammates and waited as Rin and Naruto started to get up. Wiping blood from his mouth, Naruto smiled at the girls while Rin nodded in respect.

"I was right…you were holding back." Rin said with a smile as she helped Naruto to his feet. Seeing that he was a little injured, Rin placed a hand on his cheek before it started glowing green and the bruise that was forming started to disappear. The girls looked on in shock as Naruto seemed to be rejuvenated with the technique Rin used. "You didn't expect me to just let you beat us around without a backup. I used to be a medic-nin in training when I was Chūnin." Rin informed the girls as she placed the still glowing hand on her chest.

"You girls are good." Naruto said with a smile.

"Now let's end this." Rin said as she cracked her knuckles once before she disappeared from sight, appearing less than a second later behind Kushina and sent an elbow into her back. Taken back by the speed, Mito was rewarded with a swift kick to her face which sent her off to the left. Mikoto was so shocked at Rin's blatant force that she missed Naruto as he appeared behind her and chopped the back of her neck and knocked her out. Looking at the blond, Rin threw him a questionable look. "Why the sudden change?" the brunette asked as Naruto shrugged.

"I just feel like…I don't know…" Naruto said before he turned from Rin and ran after Kushina and Mito.

"The boy is fast." Rin said as she looked at her hand and smiled. "Did he realize that I was never really controlling him?" Rin asked before she saw Kushina and Mito both coming to her. Picking up their unconscious comrade, Rin smiled and jumped back as the girls went on the offense. Their attacks were stopped as Naruto appeared and started countering their own attacks with his own while Rin only watched as the girls tried their hardest to incapacitate Naruto. "Definitely a team to teach…" Rin said as she laid Mikoto next to a tree and took a seat at the three in the clearing went on fighting.

-With Naruto and the girls-

Kushina and Mito both breathed out in annoyance as Naruto kept up his attacks and put them in a tight spot. Rolling to the side, Kushina and Mito both looked at Naruto landed a punch on the tree that the two were standing in front of.

"You know you have to fight back." Naruto said as he looked to his left and right. Kushina and Mito both gave a hesitant nod while Naruto retracted his hand from the tree and smiled at them. "It's not like I'm going to die. All you need to do is restrain me." Naruto before the look of realization appeared on Kushina's face and Mito rubbed a hand over her face. Why didn't they think of that?

"I feel really stupid right now." Mito said as she looked Kushina and nodded. Without a word, Kushina placed her hand on the ground and surged her chakra. Just as Naruto was about to ask what she was doing, four chains burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around the blonde rendering him immobile…which was evident when he lost his balance and fell over almost immediately. After a few seconds, the three suddenly burst out in chuckles and giggles over Naruto's predicament.

"Well…this is a very touching moment." Rin said gently causing the three to look around in surprise. "Up here." Rin said making the three look up into the tree to see RIn with Mikoto in her arms. "You all seem very happy, but I think you forgot about someone?" Rin said lifting her arms a bit to make a point.

"How did she stop Miko-chan?!" Kushina asked while Naruto seemed to shrink a bit in his chains which Mito caught.

"Naruto-kun?" Mito asked making her fellow redhead look at him.

"I…uh…I might have…knocked her out before I went after you." Naruto said before he looked away. The girls only looked at him before they turned their gazes towards Rin who only nodded in agreement. "Sorry…"

"I wouldn't blame you Naruto. I mean I did put you in a Genjutsu." Rin said with a smile as she dropped from the tree branch she was standing on. That definitely caught the attention of all three, which was evident by the confused looks on their faces. "Surprised?"

"You said I ate some kind of toxin." Naruto shouted as Rin only shrugged.

"Then how are you able to talk?" Rin asked making Naruto shut up. "True you ate a toxin…but it did nothing but numb your body's senses. I simply used a Genjutsu over you that made it seem like I was controlling you. You were in control the entire time." Rin informed with a smiled as the information. "Heck, the girls weren't even trying to cut strings, they were trying to cut my arms when I reached out for you." Rin said.

"Then how come you weren't affected?" Naruto asked causing Rin to snort in response.

"Please, I traveled around after the war. Do you really think I would be affected to something like that? Even more so since I trained to be a medic-nin beforehand?" Rin asked shining light onto the situation. "The only antidote for you was the apple core you so boringly threw away. The seeds would've brought you right back to normal standards…well, normal for you since you have massive reserves." Rin said making Naruto want to smack himself in the face. "But, seeing has you did managed to stop Naruto…I guess it's safe to say that you passed." Rin said.

"What?" the three asked as Rin smiled.

"You pass. Even Mikoto here passes. Thought I don't think that would matter." Rin said catching their attention. "One thing a Jōnin-sensei was supposed to do was threaten you with being sent back to academy. I fortunately am not going to do that."

"Why not?" Kushina asked as she undid the chains that bound Naruto.

"Because it wouldn't matter. You can't go back to being a child after you put on that headband for the first time. Scare tactics are useless against an adult and you four are exactly that…adults." Rin informed as placed a hand on Mikoto's head before it glowed green. "Sending you back to the academy would've been stupid and pointless considering how well you all acted today. Though you needed to straightened out a bit in the beginning, you were very serious in your mission." Rin said. "That's all I want from team, to be serious."

"Then what about your whole, 'strengths are better together' speech?"

"That was to just throw you off. You were doing well the first time…I just wanted to see if you would do it." Rin said with a smile before Mikoto had jolted awake. "Nice of you to join us." Rin said placing the girl down as she removed her hood again. "How about I repay you for? Anyone want some ramen?" At that, the four were on their feet and sprinting towards the ramen stand, dragging Rin behind them.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Ichiraku Ramen¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin watched on with a gentle smiled as her new had dived into countless bowls of ramen. She wasn't lying about treating them and the three wanted her to regret making the deal by empting out her account. Too bad Rin never told them about her little funding from her sensei, which would eventually become Naruto's. For now, she was happy to see them stacking mountain high bowls that really pushed the endurance of the cook and waitress that were behind the counter. While Rin was lost in her own happiness, she was quickly taken out by the sound of Mikoto's voice.

"Sensei…is this your first time teaching a team?" Rin looked to her team for a bit before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is. I had only recently come back to Konoha after traveling." Rin informed as she picked some chopsticks and started to twirl them around. "You see I was on a team that took on the more dangerous mission during the Third Shinbi War. My teammates and I were trained by the best."

"You were in the Third Shinobi War?" Naruto asked before he got a nod in response.

"What did you have to do in the war?" Mito asked and grew tense when Rin stopped twirling the chopsticks in her hand. The whole stand grew silent as Rin only looked at the countertop. "Sensei?"

"We had to do things most veterans experienced near the end of their career." Rin said darkly, "We killed…and destroyed…countless lives during the war. No matter how much I try to justify that I was only protecting Konoha…I can still hear the screams sometimes." Rin said bringing down the mood so much that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Rin as she stared blankly towards the counter. It took a few more moments before the depression lifted off the area and everyone felt better. Looking back at her team and the workers, Rin only smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down."

"It's a good thing you did." Teuchi said as he brought out another four bowls and handed them to the Uzumaki, "No offence to you four, but you need to get the fantasies of a shinobi out of your heads. Listening to your sensei's stories on war is a good way to get rid of that state of mind." Everyone looked at the aged man as he brought out a rag and wiped the countertop. "I've known too many good shinobi that've died because of their ignorance."

"Did you know anyone in particular?" Naruto asked as he brought up his bowl and started to sip the broth.

"The Yondaime for one…any my wife…" that caught everyone's attention as the aged chef stopped wiping.

"M-mom was a shinobi?" Ayame asked before Teuchi nodded. "H-how did she die?" The entire stand went silent and the air thickened as everyone waited for the man to answer.

"Your mother…was killed in an ambush. Her entire squad, along with three others, was wiped out in an instant." Teuchi said as he closed his eyes to hold back his tears. "It was when you were six months old that we lost her." Teuchi said before he started to shed some tears. Everyone looked at the man in sadness while Ayame slowly processed the information. "I tried to convince her to leave the shinobi force…but she got it in her head that serving Konoha would protect you more."

"How…what did mom look like?" Ayame asked when her mind finally clicked with the information. Teuchi said nothing as he went into the back of the stand. Everyone grew a bit worried when five minutes passed and Ayame followed.

"We should leave." Rin said as she got up from her seat. "Grieving for someone is hard to watch. Let's go, I'll pay." Rin said as her team nodded silently and got up to leave. As Rin placed the money on counter top with a generous tip, she closed her eyes and let a tear fall. Leaving the stand and joining her team, Rin only looked at them before she sighed. "Well, since we finished up for today…what do you four want to do?"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 7¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin stayed silent as she followed her team back to training ground seven for whatever reason they wanted. Once arriving at the training ground, the five of them sat down and looked at one another for some time.

"Alright, what do guys want to do?" Rin asked.

"To get to know you." Naruto said surprising the woman as she looked at the others who nodded in agreement. "Can you tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream?" Rin scooted back a bit as she looked at the four and thought over what she should say.

"Alright…my name is Rin Nohara. I like , I hate , my hobbies are , and my dream is live a happy life after I retire from behind a shinobi." Rin said. The four Uzumaki only looked at her with curiosity as they looked at their sensei. Rin, growing a bit nervous under their gazes, cough and looked towards Kushina. "Well, would you like to tell me about yourselves?" Sharing a look with one another, the four all nodded before they scooted a bit closer towards Rin.

"I guess I'll go next. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. I like Naruto-kun, ramen, drawing and reading. I hate arrogant people, anything bitter and sitting still. My hobbies are training with Naruto-kun, drawing and reading. My dream? It's personal." Kushina said with a blush as she looked towards Naruto. Rin smiled at the redhead before she turned her gaze towards Mikoto.

"How about you Mikoto?" Rin asked as the girl nodded.

"Alright, my name is Mikoto Uzumaki. I like Naruto-kun, ramen, drawing and pressing flowers. I dislike Sasuke Uchiha, bad ramen and being looked at like an object. My hobbies are drawing, pressing flowers and Stargazing and my dream is to marry someone close to me." Mikoto finished as she blushed a bit and looked down. Rin couldn't help but smirk at the girl before she focused on Mito who only rolled her eyes.

"My name in Mito Uzumaki. I also like Naruto-kun, ramen, reading and writing. I dislike not training, those with bad intentions and being abandoned. My hobbies are training, cooking and learning and my dream is to marry someone who will protect me." Mito said. Rin nodded in respect towards the second redhead before everyone turned their eyes towards Naruto.

"I guess I'm up? My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Mito-chan and Tayuya-chan as well as training and ramen. I dislike anyone who threatens my friends, waiting for ramen to cook and anyone who thinks they're superior to others. My hobbies are drawing, watering plants, and training. My dream is to protect everyone precious to me with my life." Naruto said making the girls all blush and look at something else while Rin just smiled gently before she stood up.

"Well, seeing as we got our introductions out of the way…how about we finish up for now?" Rin asked as she looked at the setting sun. "Come back here tomorrow by eight am sharp. We'll begin with our D-ranked missions understand?" Rin said as Naruto started to speak.

"Sensei we can't-"

"Understand?" Rin asked again causing all four to stiffen and nod. "Good, you're dismissed. Go home and rest up." Rin said before she disappeared.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Uzumaki Apartment¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya was currently cutting up some vegetables when she heard the sound of the door opening and four voices enter the apartment. While it was her apartment, she did invite them all to dinner in the morning and was surprised that the four remembered her offer.

"Hey. How was today?" Tayuya asked as she finished the last of the food and placed them in a pot. Walking out of her kitchen she smiled at the four as they all lazed around her living room. She wasn't surprised really, they all told her how they were jealous of her ability to make animal skins into furniture. As such, she was working on making some blankets and such for them to use when they are sleeping. Naruto only lifted his head and gave a thumbs up while the rest of the girls groaned causing Tayuya to smile a bit more. "Something happen that I should know?" Tayuya asked.

"We took another Genin exam again." Mikoto said making Tayuya a little confused.

"I thought you said that you already took a Genin Exam?"

"We did!" Kushina said with a jump. "But this one was from our sensei not from the academy."

"That's weird" Tayuya said as she moved over to Naruto and sat down. "Did you at least pass?" Tayuya asked before Naruto nodded. "That's good to hear."

"What about you?" Mito asked, "How was your day?" Tayuya only shrugged as she took out one of her knifes and looked it over.

"Nothing much. I filled out another order for wolf and bear skins. Other than that? I just walked around the village and picked up a few more jobs and contracts."

"Jobs?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. Some ramen shop that needed some help." Tayuya said as she leaned back. Looking at the four, she grew a little scared when they wouldn't let up in their stares. "What?"

"You work at Ichiraku Ramen now?" Kushina asked making Tayuya nod.

"Yep, I figured that I should only take hunting contracts that would really pay out." Tayuya said. "Now I work at the ramen stand for most of the day. It pays well enough that I can keep myself fed." Tayuya said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "I should really thank you guys."

"Thank us for what?" Mito asked.

"For taking me in really. Before Naruto brought me here, I used to live in the forest by myself, hunted constantly for everything I need." Tayuya said. "Now, I can rest a bit more, I have a roof over my head and I have friends-"

"Family." Naruto cut in making the girls look at him. "You've got a family here Tayuya-chan. None of us will leave you and give our lives to protect you." Naruto said making Tayuya blush a bit while the girls nodded. Sniffing the air, Naruto smiled before he looked at Tayuya. "Did you cook something?"

"Yeah, rabbit soup." Tayuya said pointing to the pot in her kitchen. The others all took a large sniff of the air before all their stomachs began to rumble. "I guess it's time to eat."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin was currently looking at Hiruzen with an annoyed look on her face. Behind her, Team Uzumaki was cowering behind Naruto as they watched what was going on. While Mikoto knew about this, Kushina and Mito were both left out of the loop and were even more terrified.

"Care to repeat what you had just said Hokage-sama?" Rin asked as she looked back at her team. Hiruzen only sighed as he looked at the woman in front of him and clasped his hands together.

"Because of an incident concerning Kushina had occurred the day of her graduation; I have punished her and her team with suspension from missions for a while." Hiruzen said. Rin only nodded at that before she crossed her arms.

"And how is the suspension going to last?" Hiruzen kept his face neutral as he unclasped his hands.

"About a week's time." Hiruzen said making Rin nod once more.

"I see." Rin said as she turned to her team with a very innocent smile on her face. "Then I guess it means that we have a week's of training to do don't we?" Rin asked sweetly. "Yep, just ten hours of nothing but us training and exercising." At that the team paled what Hiruzen only looked on with some slight fear in his eyes. "You have thirty seconds to get to Training Ground Seven." Rin said before she disappeared. Team Uzumaki all shared a look with one another before they all clamored towards the door and left the Sandaime to his job.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground 7¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As Rin appeared in the area, she let out a growl at seeing Kakashi there with his team. Upon seeing her, the white haired Jōnin waved at her while she only growled a bit more. Walking over to a tree, Rin only smiled as her team appeared in an instant and began stretching.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he walked over to Rin. Rin only growled and looked at her team get ready before Kakashi's team walked over to them. "Well, it seems our teams are getting along well enough." Kakashi said while Rin still stayed silent. "Look, I know what I said was unnecessary, but can you at least forget about that? I would like to start over if you wouldn't mind." Kakashi said as he coughed and held out his hands.

"No. You've said you piece and I don't need to be friends with you." Rin said harshly as she swatted Kakashi's hand away. That didn't sit well with the veteran Jōnin. Just as Rin walked away, Kakashi moved to land a punch on her back. Rin anticipated this though and moved to her left before she grabbed Kakashi's hand and jabbed his arm with her fingers. Once she done, she had used her momentum to throw the man over her shoulder and proceeded to knock him out with a hard palm to his face. Getting up, Rin shook her head before she looked at her team to see it in a fight with Kakashi's team while Naruto and Sasuke both seemed to be staring one another down.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯With Team Uzumaki¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"What do you think you're doing here?" a voice called out causing the four took up and see Team Kakashi walking towards them. Team Uzumaki temporarily ignored them and finished up their stretching before they stood up and faced the team that was right in front of them. "I asked you a question! What are you doing here?!"

"We were told to come here by our sensei, Sakura." Naruto said while girls grew tense.

"Well, this is our training ground so leave!" Sakura said while Sasuke stepped forward.

"Of course, you three could always stay here and train with us. I'm sure our sensei would allow it. You can leave dobe." Sasuke said while Naruto clenched his fist.

"This isn't your training ground." Kushina said as she moved to Naruto's side. "It's to be shared by every shinobi regardless of rank. Besides, if it were to belong to anyone, it would be us since were used it yesterday." Sakura, seeing Kushina as a challenge quickly walked up and smacked the redhead.

"Shut up you tomato!" At that, Mikoto made a move and quickly grabbed Sakura's arm before she jumped into the air and twisted her body around. With the momentum of the twist, Mikoto easily fell to the ground with Sakura before she caught the girl in an armbar like she did with Iruka in her graduation test.

"Don't you ever talk to Kushina-chan like that!" Mikoto shouted as she pulled on Sakura's arm. Chōji made a move to grab the girl's hair but he was stopped by Mito who kicked him away with a hard round house. Kiba seemed to want to join in as well but he was stopped when chains came from the ground and grabbed his leg.

"You're not going anywhere dog-breath!" Kushina shouted as she yanked on her hand and made Kiba slam into the ground. While this was all happening, Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at one another with their own anger.

"Make your team stop Sasuke." Naruto said while Sasuke only smirked. "Do it now or I so it myself." Naruto threatened. Sasuke only raised his hand which stopped all actions while Naruto nodded at him.

"Fight me dope. You win then we'll leave…" Sasuke said surprising his team

"If you win?" Naruto asked.

"You trade teams with me." Sasuke said. Naruto thought about it for a moment before he raised his hand. Sasuke smirked as well before he grabbed Naruto's hand and the two moved away from another.

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaand stop. Let's let that hang for a bit.

"Since when have I ever been this nice?"

I told you already. You have a different background in this story. Now can you please be quiet? I need to start on the next chapter.

"Why bother? You suck and writing fighting scenes. This chapter proves it."

Does it look like I can have someone to so it for me? Leave me alone. Anyway, A rival's battle and a week passes. What's the first mission?

A/N 2: This was uploaded by accident when it was incomplete. It was promptly deleted so I could finish it and reuploaded.


	11. C-rank Mission

A/N: Uzumaki vs Uchiha…this should be good-

"Just get on with it."

*sigh* Fine

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground Seven¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within the center of the clearing, Naruto and Sasuke stood in their Taijutsu stances and watched each other with very narrow eyes. From the sidelines, the rest of Team Uzumaki and Team 9 were tensed as they looked at the two Genin leaders. Sasuke looked over the stance that Naruto had and growled at not knowing what it was. Sure he wasn't a Taijutsu expert in the slightest, but he read just enough to identify any basic stance.

"Tell me, Sasuke…why do really want to switch teams with me?" Naruto nudged his head towards his teammates to show what he meant. Sasuke only grunted before he eased up a bit.

"You really want to know?" Naruto nodded, "I want to switch because I can see the power those girls have, power that they can teach me in order to beat Itachi. Power, that will make the four of us truly unstoppable as a team." Naruto growled at what Sasuke admitted.

"Alright…since you were so eager change teams and beat Itachi…you must also have a plan for afterwards right?" Sasuke only frowned at that but grunted.

'I could always restore the Uchiha clan.' Sasuke thought as he stole a glance towards Mikoto who openly glared at him. 'That's a good idea…for later.' Sasuke thought as he tensed again. Naruto stood up a bit straighter before he spoke again.

"You have no plan do you?" Naruto asked as he lowered himself again, "don't chase after power if it leads you nowhere." Sasuke only grunted at Naruto. Without a word, Sasuke ran forward at the same time Naruto did. Sasuke pulled back his fist and threw the first punch only for Naruto to duck underneath and send a kick up to Sasuke's face. Sasuke immediately flipped in the air and landed safely on the ground.

"Lucky shot dope…" Sasuke said as he wiped the blood that was on the edge of his mouth. Naruto only settled in his stance watched Sasuke's movements carefully to see if he would do something. At the first twitch, Naruto moved to his right as Sasuke ran up to him in attempt to kick his head off. Dropping to the floor, Naruto pulled in his legs before they shot out in a mule kick that hit Sasuke's side and sent him flying a bit.

'I better do something other than just run on instinct.' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke twist his body so he would land on his feet. Getting up, Naruto went back into his stance as he ran forward and tried to slide into Sasuke's legs. Sasuke jumped out of the way as Naruto slid past him and managed to grab Naruto by his hair before he yanked the blonde up and landed a punch on his face. Naruto quickly recovered from the punch lifted one of his legs to Sasuke's chest and thrust it out, knocking away the Genin leader.

"That…was close…" Naruto said as he fell to the floor and began to back up. Seeing Sasuke jump to his feet, Naruto did the same and took a stance as Sasuke charged at him one more. Cocking his head to the left, Naruto sent out a punch to Sasuke's chest as the Uchiha missed his initial strike. Not wasting time, Naruto quickly followed up with this by kicking Sasuke once before he did another kick that sent Sasuke flying back.

'How…how can the dope be this strong?' Sasuke thought as he got up. Naruto never used this skill during their fights in the academy so this was a large change for the Uchiha. Getting up, Sasuke did some quick hand-signs before he held his hand towards his mouth signaling his families trademark Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto was so surprised to see a giant ball of fire spew from Sasuke's mouth that he didn't react fast enough and was consumed by the fireball.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina, Mikoto and Mito all shouted as Rin moved as fast as she could to check on the blonde. On the other side of the field, Kiba seemed to be smirking in confidence, Sakura seemed happy that Sasuke won and Chōji seemed to shocked at what the Uchiha had just done.

"What?" Rin said when she arrived to the blonde's location and saw nothing but an ash pile. Looking around in the smoke, Rin spiked her chakra in order to locate the blonde and saw that he was in the tree line holding his arm. Moving quickly, Rin was gone before the smoke cleared and showed the rest the result. As soon as Kushina and the other on Team Uzumaki saw the ash pile, they moved in on Sasuke, intending to send the boy to the hospital or worse.

- Tree Line [With Naruto] -

Naruto gritted his teeth as he looked at the burnt marks that were on his arm.

"Since when could the teme use elemental Jutsu?" Naruto asked quietly as he tried to ignore the pain his arm was feeling. Looking out in the clearing, he saw how the rest of his team seemed to fighting with Sasuke's once more after seeing the log he switched turned to an ash pile. "I need to get back down there." Naruto said before-

"No you're not. Not until I heal that arm." Naruto heard before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he wasn't really surprised to see Rin standing before with a less than friendly look on her face. "You know you had the rest of us worried right?" Rin asked before she received a nod in response. "Then you're going to apologize when this all over." Rin said as her hand began to glow a dark green that enveloped Naruto's arm and began to heal the cells right before their eyes.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

At that moment, one could see one Hiruzen Sarutobi watching the whole ordeal with anger barely tracing his face. He had a feeling that something like this would happen between the teams so he wasn't surprised to see happened between the two teams. He was surprised at the fact of what the Haruno and what the Uchiha had just done and demanded.

"I need to have a talk with Mebuki and Kizashi about young Sakura's behavior. But what to do with Sasuke?" Hiruzen asked as he continued to watch the fight play out. "Even if Naruto-kun were to lose, all actions of team transfer must go through me. And I'm not one to take an excuse lightly."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Training Ground Seven Clearing¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Sasuke watched as the three other members of his team were fighting off Naruto's team in their attempt to reach him. Sensing something coming, Sasuke brought out a kunai and turned around just in time to stab Naruto right in the hand he had just got healed. Sasuke looked on in shock as Naruto grunted in pain and started to grip Sasuke's hand that stabbed through his. Sasuke saw the blood that covered their hands and used that as a lubricant to escape Naruto's grasp but not before he felt Naruto connect his other fist to the Uchiha's face.

"How…?" Sasuke asked as the fighting stopped and everyone saw Naruto standing with a kunai in his hand. Naruto said nothing as he moved his hand and formed a cross with his ringers.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto said before he was enveloped in smoke. Everyone watched as the smoke around Naruto seemed to linger before three figures burst from the smoke at incredible speeds. Caught off guard, Sasuke took a moment to register the fact that he was being hit by two Narutos.

'Impossible! A Genin shouldn't be able to use that technique! Let alone use it without being winded!' Rin thought as she watched the fight continue. Smiling even more at the potential Naruto could be as well as the girl, Rin already started panning her training routine for the week. At first she wanted to torment them for the whole suspension issue but now? She was going to unleash their potential.

"Alright Sasuke…time for you to get beat down a peg or two." Sasuke only looked around and quickly got into a fighting position as the two Naruto's charged right for him.

"You can't win. I'm still stronger than you." The clones ignored Sasuke's words before one of them ducked and the other jumped into the air. Sasuke, seeing the one duck, rolled out of the was only to be pushed back by a third clone. Feeling the fist from the airborne clone, Sasuke got back as far as he could before he took more damage but the third clone appeared and kicked him back towards his original position.

"You leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura shouted as she started to make a move towards the two fighting. She was stopped however, by the golden chain that wrapped around her waist and yanked her back towards the others.

"You're not getting in the way pinky!" Kushina said as he punched Sakura, knocking her out. Turning back to the fight, Kushina smiled when she saw Sasuke shakily stand up and glare openly at Naruto who was winning.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Naruto shouted as he quickly formed his hands into a cross again and made another clone as the other three jumped to his position. Without warning, the five charged as Sasuke for a final time with the intention of winning the fight. As soon as the five were within 5 feet of their target, they dispersed as the original cocked back his fist and nailed Sasuke straight in the face. With the force of the punch, Sasuke stumbled back a bit before he was met with a kick to his chin from four different angles that sent him straight into the air.

'How can the dope be this strong?!' Sasuke thought seriously as he opened his eyes and was greeted with Naruto swinging down his heel.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto shouted as his heel connected with the back of Sasuke's skull and sent the Uchiha crashing towards the floor. Upon impact, dust had picked up causing the rest to cover their eyes. After a few seconds, all of them started to return their gaze towards where Sasuke was and saw how Naruto was kneeling right next to him, checking his heartbeat.

"Naruto-kun did it!" Kushina shouted as she dispelled the chains around Sakura and made a mad dash for the blonde. Behind her, Mito and Mikoto had just finished beating Kiba and Chōji into submission before they too made a mad dash towards Naruto.

- Tree line [With Rin] -

Rin was just finishing up healing Kakashi's arm before she smiled and turned around to see that her team had won their impromptu fight. Leaning the Jōnin against the tree, Rin walked out to her team as they all started cheering for Naruto's success.

"Definitely a team worth teaching." Rin said to herself before she arrived in front of her team and started to heal Naruto. "Why don't we go and get something to eat?"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Hiruzen had smiled lightly as he watched the end of the match between Naruto and Sasuke. While he knew that Naruto had potential to beat the Uchiha in a one-on-one match, he didn't expect him to use that Shadow Clone Jutsu. Looking back at the aftermath of the match, Hiruzen sighed before he snapped his hand and summoned an ANBU.

"Neko, I want you and three others to go to training ground seven and bring team eight here at once. Also have a doctor report here at once and someone to check on the training ground for any damage." At that the ANBU member stood up and nodded before they left for their task.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha's Forest {Three and a half weeks later}¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

In the outer forest of Konohagakure, team 7 stalked around the edges of the trees; their eyes lined on a singular shadow crawling through the bushes discreetly. With amazing stealth, the three figures closed in and hid behind trees before they accessed their headsets.

"This is Mikoto, arrived at point B."

"This is Mito, arrived at point C."

"Kushina…I'm arriving at point A."

_"You're getting slow, Kushina-chan."_ A male voice said, _"All right, you've got your target. Distance?"_

"About five meters." Kushina answered seriously as she closed her eyes. "I'm ready to go."

"Me too." Mikoto responded monotonously.

"Same here." Mito nodded.

_"Alright."_ The female voice said making all three of them tense. _"Move to apprehend the target!"_

The Genin trio pounced on their leader's command, leaving the security of their hiding stations. The swift rustling might have captured the targets attention, but it was the outrageous yell of a redhaired Kunoichi that tipped him off. But before the target had the chance to do anything, Mikoto had summoned some chains while Kushina scrambled close and wrapped her arm around the creature's torso to prevent any chances of escape.

"Mito!" Kushina shouted as Mito nodded and pulled out a scroll and threw it to Mikoto. Unraveling it, the Uzumaki channeled chakra into the seal that was paced on it before she tossed in front of Kushina who had let the target go. As soon it was free, it stopped at the smell of fresh cook fish. Kushina stayed as still as a rock as the target carefully trotted back to her and looked over the fish that was sitting in front of her.

"Here…you want some? You're going to have to come with us if you want it." Kushina said as she started to get up slowly. The target grew tense before it relaxed and started feasting on the meal before it. "That's it, just stay calm." Kushina said as she reached out her hand and petted their intended target. Off on the sidelines, Mikoto was smiling gently before she walked over while Mito reported back to their leader.

"Mito here. We have apprehended the target Naruto-kun…Rin-sensei." Mito said into her headpiece.

_"Does the target have a ribbon on its right ear?"_ Naruto asked.

"That's a positive, it's Tora." Mito responded.

_"Well…looks your mission is done."_ Rin said in a happy tone. _"Return to the office ASAP. Naruto? How's that house coming along?"_

"_I'm almost done. Finishing out the last side as we speak."_ Naruto said as he grunted a bit.

"_Alright. I'll have some lunch when you guys get here."_ Rin said over the radio.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Hokage's Office {5 minutes later} ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"So that's another two missions completed for Team Uzumaki." Hiruzen said as he stamped another paper as he looked to his left as Iruka. Two women walked forward with a small bag of coins in their hand and placed them into the Iruka's hand before they turned to the team and bowed.

"Thank you for finding my Tora-chan/Painting my home." The two said at the same time while the team nodded in return.

"It was no problem." The four said. Rin smiled as she also nodded to the two women and patted Naruto and Kushina's head. Pulling up her hood, Rin straightened her posture as she snapped her fingers and her team moved in right in front of her.

"Alright Hokage-sama…what is our next mission?" Rin asked. The Hokage only looked at Iruka as he held up scroll that held all the current D-ranked missions. After a few minutes, Rin grew a little annoyed and decided to voice her thought. "Something wrong?" The Hokage simply coughed into his hand before he straightened himself in his chair and clasped his hand together.

"Ahem…it would seem…your team had finished your required D-ranked missions." Hiruzen said making the team of five sweat drop. "As it is, the only missions we can offer your team at least C-ranked missions." Rin nodded at that before she took a thinking pose.

"What do you four think?" Rin asked as she looked down at her team, "Think you're ready for your first C-ranked mission?"

"Probably." Naruto said, "You did spend all last week training us in advance forms of chakra control." The girls all nodded at that while Iruka grew a bit wide-eyed. "Why not?" Rin nodded at Naruto before she returned her gaze to Hiruzen.

"What do have?" Rin asked as Hiruzen was handed a scroll that he read off of.

"Your options are: escorting a noble to Iron Country for a diplomatic meeting, Escorting and protecting a Bridge Builder to Wave Country, Helping with waste in Waterfall Country and meeting with an envoy from Kumo and escort them around the village." Hiruzen said as he placed the scroll on his desk. Team Uzumaki all looked at one another before they all nodded.

"We'll take the escort to Iron Country." Rin said making Hiruzen nod.

"Very well." Hiruzen started before Rin held up her hand.

"Hold it. We'll accept on the matter only if we have can have another Jōnin join us for this mission." Rin said surprising everyone. "This is our first missions and I don't want us to caught in an ambush. I'd rather take precautions than anything else." Hiruzen nodded at that before he snapped his finger and summoned and ANBU member.

"Please bring miss Kurenai Yūhi in here if you will." Hiruzen said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." At that, a woman, who the team guessed was Kurenai, opened the door and promptly walked up to the desk. She was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman with a slender build. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair and red eyes with an additional ring in them. She wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible with the rest being covered with a material which resembled bandages.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked as she took a glance at the team. Seeing how it was mostly a female based team, Rin grew a little angry at the perv that managed to get three girls on one team with one boy. Rin, sensing the woman's anger decided to confront her about it.

"Something you find bad about my team Yūhi-san." Rin said surprising Kurenai, who instantly recognized the woman's voice. "I suggest that you don't openly glare at someone until you have a legitimate reason for doing so."

"Sorry, I thought that you were a man under that hood." Kurenai said backing off a bit when she felt strong Ki radiate from Rin.

"Are you now insinuating that I do not look like a female?" Rin said through gritted teeth that made Kurenai raise her hands up.

"N-no I was just-" Kurenai started before Hiruzen spoke up.

"Kurenai. I would advise you to keep your mouth closed. The sensei of Team Seven is not one to be trifled with. Invoking her anger would be best left to the enemy." Hiruzen said making Kurenai nod immediately and turn away from the team as Rin's Ki lowered. "Now, you've been called here to help Team Seven with their first C-ranked mission." Hiruzen said making Kurenai snap her head towards the team.

"Them?" Kurenai asked as she pointed to the five as they all smiled. Getting a nod, Kurenai paled a bit as she raised her hand and started to back away. Getting to the door, Kurenai started to pretend to cough in her hand.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama *cough* but I think I'm getting a cold *cough cough* I better go home and get some rest *cough* Thank you for the mission, but no thanks. *cough*"

"If it's a common cold," Rin said as her hand started glowing, "I can easily get rid of it for you." Taking a step, Kurenai paled a bit more and moved towards the door.

"No, it's nothing to be worried about. I'll just get some rest. Good-bye." At that, Kurenai slammed the door before the sound of running feet was heard.

'For all her talk about being an 'Ice Queen' she's sure a coward.' Rin thought as she crossed her arms again. Hiruzen only sighed as the sound faded and the office was silent.

"Well, since it seems your sensei has scared off one of the newest Jōnin in the village." Rin smiled at that and rubbed the back of her head while the other all sweat-dropped. "There is no one I have in mind that can help you."

"You said this mission is taking place in Iron Country correct?" Rin asked before she got a nod in response. "That what about Hayate? I know he was aspiring to excel in Kenjutsu. Chances are, if there are bandits, we'll need his skill if he followed in his ambitions." At that, Hiruzen nodded as he snapped his fingers again before he ordered another ANBU to get the man.

*Knock Knock*

"Come In" Hiruzen said before the door opened slowly and a man walked in. Team Uzumaki took a look at him before they shifted their gaze towards Rin.

'This Hayate? He looks sicker than what that Kurenai lady pretended.' Mikoto thought as her team looked over the man. Hayate had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he looked like a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals.

"You called for me Hogake-sama? *cough*" The man asked making the aged man nod.

"I did Hayate. You see Team Seven here as already reached their required D-rank mission quota. I've offered them a C-rank mission, but their sensei had requested a second Jonin for emergencies." Hiruzen summarized as Hayate nodded and turned around to look at the team.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rin said as she extended her hand. Hayate only nodded before he grabbed Rin's hand and shook it.

"No worries…Rin." At that Rin seemed to smile as she took off her hood while everyone else went tense. "I saw Kurenai leaving the building in a rush." Hayate said, "I only knew people who could make her look so uncomfortable…Kushina Uzumaki, and Rin. I know for a fact the former died…and I never seen a report on Rin stating that she died." Hayate said remembering the files he looked over after the war ended. "I figured she would return…didn't think it would take so long though."

"Still the analytical person as always…if I didn't know better; I would've thought you to be a Nara." Rin joked as Hayate coughed. "Still got that disease?" Rin asked as the man nodded. "Don't worry, I'll fix that when we're done with the mission." Rin said as she looked at her team. "Alright. Now that we have a second Jōnin with us, I think we're ready." Turning the Hokage she pulled her hood back up. "When is the noble leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Hiruzen said before Rin nodded and turned to her team.

"You can leave. Get some rest and pack for at least a month. Meet at the main gates a six o'clock sharp." Rin said as her team nodded and left the office. "So, how has everyone been?" Rin asked as she started to leave with Hayate.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Main Gates (6 AM)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Rin stretched out as she looked into the morning sky that was basking Konoha. Looking out towards the vast forest that surrounded the village walls, Rin pulled out an apple and began to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning sensei." Naruto said as he landed along with two clones that were carrying Mito and Mikoto.

"Morning Naruto." Rin said as she shifted her body on the branch before jumped off. Upon landing, Rin took note of the girls that seemed to be sleep on Naruto's back. "Why are they still sleeping?"

"Huh? Oh, you see Tayuya-chan was working late last night and the girls went to go visit her at work." Naruto said confusing Rin a bit. "Tayuya-chan is someone who also lives with us." Naruto clarified causing Rin to nod. "Anyway, they stayed up until three doing…something." Naruto said as he shifted Kushina's weight.

"Well, are you all packed?" Rin asked before she got a nod from Naruto. "Then where is all your gear?" At that, Naruto turned a bit and shifted his weight to show a scroll that was on his side. "What about the girls?" The clones and Naruto all turned to show the girls all had scrolls on their sides as well. "I see. Now all we have to do is wait for Hayate to arrive."

"Am I late? *cough*" Hayate asked as he landed next to Naruto. Rin shook her head while Naruto smiled at him. "Uzumaki-san it isn't a good thing to carry your teammates by yourself." Hayate said looking at Naruto and his clones before they all shrugged.

"I don't mind, I don't even feel winded." Naruto said making Hayate shake his head.

"This is your first C-ranked mission. You need to be at top or near top condition for any enemy that attacks." Hayate said as he walked over to one of the clones and took Mito from its grasp. "Allow me and Rin to help you." RIn nodded at that as she moved to Mikoto and took her from her clone. Naruto didn't fight against the two and only nodded as Rin started to move.

"Alright you two, I'll brief you on the way to our client." Rin said as she jumped and took to the trees with Naruto and Hayate not far behind.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, Team 7's first C-rank mission.

"I've got to admit, this is not bad."

Thank you

"The fighting scene still needs more work."

I'll leave that for the readers to decide. Was the fight bad or not? Anyway, next time the team meets up with their client and Kakashi hears an interesting rumor


	12. The Search

A/N: Here is the intro Team Uzumaki's first C-ranked mission

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest in Hi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina shivered slightly as she felt the cold wind pass her face.

"Naruto-kun…could you close the window…?" Kushina asked lazily as she tried to snuggle into the bed more. After feeling the wind not lighten up, Kushina grew annoyed and lifted her head to why she was getting a breeze. Upon seeing the trees zooming past her, Kushina lifted her head up more and looked around to see where she was.

"Oh, you're awake?" Naruto asked when he felt Kushina move around. "We're heading on our way to meet the client for our mission. Sensei already gave us the details." Naruto said as Kushina nodded slowly and looked around. There was nothing to really look at besides the trees and the sky with an occasional animal seen eating. Laying her head against Naruto again, Kushina waited for her team to stop.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Konoha (Aged Leaf Bar)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kakashi sighed as he entered the Aged Leaf Bar, a bar known only to serve shinobi for whatever reason they needed to be drowning in misery. For him, it was the fact that his team was now on strict watch. Apparently, after team 7's sensei had knocked him out, Sakura had smacked one of team 7's genin, Kushina if he heard correctly, which erupted into a full on fight between the two teams. That was stopped when Naruto had told Sasuke to stop team 8 or he would.

'Then Sasuke's ego kicked in.' Kakashi thought as he picked up the shot he was served and downed it. Sasuke apparently wanted to trade teams with Naruto and fought the blonde for the right. The Uchiha went as far as to use a fire style based jutsu in his fight with Naruto and had almost burned the blonde to a crisp. When everyone saw an ash pile left where the blonde was standing another team fight ensued with team 7 all trying to gang up on Sasuke.

As the fight went on, Naruto came out of hiding to attack Sasuke; that's when the fight closed. From what the report had said, Naruto used the Shadow Clone jutsu to beat Sasuke down a peg or two before team 8 left the area entirely. Soon after ANBU arrived and took his team to be healed in the Hokage's Office. From there, Kakashi was told everything before the Hokage had passed his judgment.

Due to three of the members being clan heirs, Chōji and Kiba were both grounded by their parents while Sasuke was to be kept away from any training ground for a month. Sakura was also grounded but her punishment went as far as to have her pay from D-ranked missions go to her parents instead of her. As a whole, the team would be stuck with D-ranked missions for a whole month before they were even considered for a C-ranked mission. Kakashi sighed at the ordeal his team had to deal with before he downed another shot.

"What's worse is that they're not even a week out from the academy." Kakashi said when the bartender poured him another shot. "Then there's the fact that I don't even get to train sensei's son…that woman gets to." Kakashi said with a little anger. A woman, who he didn't know, was off training his sensei's son while he was stuck in Konoha with D-ranked missions. He went as far as to get on his hands and knees grovel to the Hokage to let him train Naruto, but then that woman came and took his chance away.

Taking another shot, Kakashi looked towards the entrance when he saw two of his comrades enter the bar. One of them was a man with a cigarette in his mouth while the other was Kurenai. Upon seeing the one eyed man, the two walked over to his place at the bar and took a seat on each side of him.

"Hey, can you believe what Kurenai is saying?" The bearded man asked causing the cyclops to look at Kurenai.

"I told you that I'm not lying!" Kurenai said in anger. "She was there! She was team 7's sensei!"

"What are you talking about Kurenai?" Kakashi asked before he downed another shot, his 10th to be precise.

"Rin! She's team 7's sensei!" Kurenai said making Kakashi's eyes to widen and spit out what he had in his mouth. Wiping his face mask, Kakashi continued to stare wide-eyed at Kurenai.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Look, make fun of me if you want, but I could tell that the woman leading Team 7 is in fact Rin. She's the only one that could make me feel uncomfortable." Kurenai said making Kakashi shake his head.

"That's impossible. Rin died Kurenai; I saw her get killed with my own eyes." Kakashi said not mentioning that he was the one to deliver the killing blow. "Even sensei and his wife said they've found her body and gave her a proper burial."

"Like I said, make fun of me if you want, but I know who I heard in the Hokage's office." Kurenai said as she got up from her stool and left the bar.

"I swear something's in the water. Kurenai knows all too well that Rin's dead." Asuma said patting Kakashi on his back. "You don't actually believe her…do you Kakashi?"

'If that woman is really Rin…what've I done?' Kakashi thought as he suddenly got up.

"Excuse me Asuma. I need to go and check on something." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Asuma only shrugged before he picked up Kakashi's newest shot and downed it.

"Yep. Definitely something in the water." Asuma said.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest Clearing¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Alright, we'll be arriving at the town our client is staying at so stay alert." Rin said as she landed on one last tree branch and fell to the floor. Landing carefully, the brunette set down Mikoto while Naruto followed with Kushina and Hayate with Mito.

"So we're here to protect a noble who's going to Iron Country?" Kushina asked as Rin nodded. "We don't know how long until the noble tells us?" Another nod, "And there could potentially be attacks on the noble to stop the negotiations?"

"Yep. Done with the questions?" Rin asked as Kushina nodded. "Good cause we're here." At that, everyone stopped at the cliff to see what looked like a large village. A moo from the background made everyone sweat drop. "Okay…since we don't have much in the way of a description of our client besides that they're a woman; the four of you are going to do a little recon."

"Recon?" Naruto asked as Rin nodded and started walking again.

"Part of being a field shinobi is learning how to acquire sensitive information. I want you four to go around the village and start asking about a noblewoman that might be in town."

"What are you and Hayate going to be doing?" Mito asked.

"We'll be looking around as well. If we don't find anything out before nighttime, then report back on top of the hill at sunset." Hayate said making everyone nod.

"Let's get started." Rin said causing everyone to nod once more before they all disappeared.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯East side (With Mikoto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mikoto landed on the east side of the village before she stopped and looked around.

"Okay…now to get some information." The Uzumaki said as she started to walk around. Looking around, she realized that she currently in a flea market of sorts. "Well, better get started." Mikoto said as she walked up to the first stand on her left. It looked like a jewelry stand with many necklaces and rosaries that were on display as well as rings and earrings. "Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" A woman replied as she turned around and set another necklace on the stand. "Oh, how may I help you dearie?" the woman asked. "Looking for a new necklace?"

"No thank you." Mikoto said as she looked at all the necklaces. "I was wondering if you've seen anyone passing through this village recently."

"Hm? You have to be specific. There are many people who pass through here." The woman said as she turned around and tended to something.

"Have you seen anyone that looked like a noblewoman?" The woman stopped in her actions before she turned around. "I need to talk to her about something." Mikoto explained as she turned her attention to a particular item. It was obsidian in the design of a scythe hanging off of it. The description that was underneath it also caught her attention a bit.

_A rosary blessed with the Shinigami's will that  
protect yourself and your loved ones from death until their natural time  
and ward off any offending spirits that intend to haunt you or your loved ones._

"Well dearie. Information costs money and that is something I don't have at the moment." The woman said taking note of Mikoto's attention. "Perhaps if you buy something…I may be able to remember if someone like that passed by recently." Mikoto turned her attention back towards the stand owner before she looked back at the necklace she was looking at.

'Well…I do need the information.' Mikoto thought as she picked up the rosary and looked at the tag. It wasn't as expensive as it look being that of a low D-ranked mission pay. Reaching into her pocket, Mikoto pulled out a few bills before she handed it to the woman.

"Well, I did see a fine young woman in this market yesterday. She said something about staying at an inn near the middle of town." The woman said as she tucked Mikoto's bills into her shirt. "You should try there." With that, Mikoto thanked the woman before she ran off. If she stayed, she would've seem Shiaka's figure appear around the woman before it disappeared in a wisp of smoke from the woman's mouth.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯South Side (With Mito)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mito sighed as she landed on the south side of the small village.

"Now, where would one go for information?" Mito asked as she looked around her surroundings. Getting a little confused, Mito faced north before she caught a sign that let her know where she was.

**Cross-waters Village Housing**

Mito nodded at the sign before she began to walk around the houses that were surrounding her.

"Who can I ask for information about a noblewoman in a housing district?" Mito asked to herself quietly before she noticed an elderly woman tending her garden. "I guess she's someone to start with." Mito said as she walked over to the woman. "E-excuse me?"

"Eh? Who said that?" the aged woman asked as he brought her head up.

"Over here." Mito said waving her arms to catch the old woman's attention.

"Oh, why hello there young one." The old woman said as she started to get up. Mito, seeing the woman having some trouble, hopped over the small fence and went to help her. "Why thank you dearie." The old woman said as she dusted off apron. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell if someone had passed here recently." Mito said as she helped the old woman walk around to her front entrance.

"Well now, there've been many young ones such as you passing through the housing district. You can't really expect an old woman such as myself to really remember all their faces do you?" The old woman asked making Mito shake her head.

"I guess you're right." Mito said before she started to turn and walk away.

"But." The old woman said, catching the redhead's attention. "If you can help this tired old soul with some work around her house…I may be able to remember a face or two." Mito tilted her head a bit as she debated whether to help the old woman or not.

'Well, I do need the information…and it's not like I haven't been doing D-ranked mission for the past half week.' Mito said before she began to walk back towards the old woman.

"What do you need help with?" Mito asked making the old woman smile.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯West Side (With Kushina)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Kushina breathed out slowly as she landed in a tree near the west side of the village. Opening her eyes, Kushina was greeted to the site of a temple looming over her.

"I doubt that a noblewoman would come to a temple, but I've been wrong before." Kushina said as she stood up. Looking around in case she found something more reliable for information, Kushina slow ascended the stairs towards the temple which looked to be in a business.

'There are a lot of shrine maidens here.' Kushina thought as the various women walked passed her. Seeing a particular woman having trouble with a bucket of water, Kushina picked up her pace and managed to catch the bucket as the woman tripped.

"Are you alright?" Kushina asked as she set the bucket down and kneeled next to the woman. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." The woman said as she quickly got up. "May I ask why someone like you is doing here? Most of our visitors are mainly men who come here to ogle the women."

"Well, I'm looking for someone. Did anyone here pass by here that looked like a noblewoman?" Kushina asked making the woman adopt a thinking pose.

"No I don't think so." The woman said before realization flashed on her face. "Oh wait! There was a noblewoman that came here to pray just yesterday. I think she said something about staying at one of the inns near the center of town." The woman said.

"Thank you." Kushina said before she turned to leave.

"Hold on." The woman said making Kushina stop. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to request that you pray before you leave." Kushina tilted her head a bit in confusion. "It's a tradition in this town. Anyone who comes to this temple should pray before they leave. It was supposed to bring you good luck." The woman said.

"Alright." Kushina said as she turned around once more and walked up to one of the shrines. As she got on her knees, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she was the woman looking at her sheepishly.

"Sorry again. You'll need these when you pray." The woman said as she held out some prayer beads in one hand and an ivory rosary with a tomoe hanging off it in the other. "Since most people who come here are locals of the village; they all their own set. The beads are so your prayer can reach the god's ears and the rosary is for them to judge your heart."

"Thank you." Kushina said as she took the items in her hands. Wrapping the prayer beads around one hand and holding the rosary in the other, Kushina closed her eyes and prayed before she got up.

"Keep those with you and you'll be protected by your most cherished person." The maiden said as she picked up her bucket and left Kushina. Kushina only watched before she made her way to the stairs once more and left the temple. Had she stayed, she would've seen Kiyumi's face flash upon the woman's before it disappeared in a wisp of smoke from the woman's mouth.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯North Side (With Naruto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto let out a cry of desperation as he landed near the northern gate. Looking around, Naruto took note of all the people that seemed to be drunk and laughing for no apparent reason. Walking a few steps, Naruto saw the reason for the people's carefree nature.

**Cross-waters Gambling District**

"Gambling? This could be place to get information." Naruto said to himself as he entered the first building to his right. The place was dark, but Naruto's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room. Looking around, Naruto saw a lot of tables with different groups sitting around them.

'Who can I ask for information?' Naruto thought as he began walking around the tables and saw the card game many people were playing…and losing if them holding their head in frustration was a clue. 'Does a noblewoman even gamble?'

"Hey kid." A voice called out making the blonde turn his head towards a table that looked almost empty except for one person in a cloak. "Little brats aren't allowed in the gambling district. What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, I'm looking for a noblewoman." Naruto said with a shrug missing the cloaked person tense a bit. "And for your information I'm a shinobi of Konoha." The man let out a quiet chuckle as he looked at Naruto.

"Why do you want to know?" The man said as he placed three cards down in the center.

"Shinobi business." Naruto said making the man grin.

"Kid, there are a lot of nobles that come through here and some are women. Just yesterday there were at least fifteen that had come to just this building. Who knows how many noblewomen are staying in this town." The man said making Naruto nod. "So shinobi-san, how about a game of cards?" The man asked. Naruto looked at the dealer before he shrugged again and took a seat.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Village Center (With Hayate and Rin)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Thank you for your help." Hayate said as he left the sixth inn he had been to. Across the street, Rin was also coming out of an inn before she walked over to him.

"Any luck?" Rin asked as she got close.

"Nothing. This client is getting too troublesome to find." Hayate said before he coughed.

"I agree. You would've figured that they would set up a place and time to meet." Rin said making Hayate nod.

"Thank you!" The two adults turned their attention their attention to the two inns down the street to see both Kushina and Mikoto walk out at the same time. Upon seeing each other, the two Uzumaki girls jumped back in surprise and pointed at one another before they saw Rin and Hayate.

"What are you two doing here?" The four said at once making everyone look at them. Rin quickly collected herself and tried to at least look a little decent while Hayate just coughed and the girls rubbed the back of their head.

"As I was saying. What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to spread out." Rin said.

"We did." The girls said making Rin sweat drop.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"A woman from the market/temple told me to come here." The two said simultaneously making Rin and Hayate both sweat drop.

"Then where are Mito and Naruto?" Hayate said.

"Who knows. For now, let's just-" Rin started before someone bumped into her.

"Sorry ms." The man said.

"What's the rush?" Kushina asked, helping Rin up.

"I heard that there was a boy around your age winning at one of the gambling houses. I'm going to see if I can't win all that money from him." The man said with a smirk before he took off. The four all looked at one another before they decided to follow the man and see where he went.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Housing District (With Mito)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Mito sighed as she placed a box on the ground outside of the house. Standing up, the redhead girl stretched before her back popped.

"Thank you dearie. I needed those boxes to be moved." The old woman said as she walked up to Mito. Mito only nodded before she stretched a bit more.

"It's no problem." Mito said.

"Well, since you've helped me how about I help you. A noblewoman passed through here with someone following her. I'm guessing she was her bodyguard."

"Really?" Mito asked while the old woman nodded.

"The two of them were discussing about going to the gambling district today up in the northern part of the village." The old woman said making Mito nod.

"Thank you for the information." Mito said as she bowed.

"Hold on just a minute dearie." The old woman said making Mito stop and turn around. "Take this with you, a token of appreciation, for helping an old woman." The old woman said holding out a magenta rosary with a tomoe hanging from it. "I got this when I was young. Supposedly if you hold on to it, you can connect with your loved ones when they are around anymore."

"Thank you." Mito said as she tied the rosary around her wrist and took off to the northern district. If she looked back at the old woman, she would've see Yukio's face before she disappeared in a wisp like her sisters had.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Gambling District (With Naruto)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"No! That was the last of my savings!" a man cried out as he was dragged from a table. At said table, a blonde twelve year old was currently leaning back a bit as he was handed another few towers of chips.

"Kid, you have the devils luck." The dealer said as he passed Naruto another two cards and placed three down in the center. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he looked at the cards and saw that they were a queen and king. On the other side of the table, the cloaked person was shaking uncontrollably as they looked at their small stack of chips left.

'What is with this kid? He's won everything! Is this fixed? No, the kid looks to clueless to know what's happening.' The person thought as they started to get up. 'I should go. Hitiko-sama needs to know about this boy.'

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Outside gambling building (With the rest of Naruto's Team)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

As the rest of Team Uzumaki and Hayate landed, they slowly widened their eyes at seeing how packed one of the gambling houses was. People were literally pouring from the building ranging from crying housewives to raging drunks.

"You think Mito or Naruto's the reason for this?" Rin asked.

"Damn you brat! I'll get my money back!" a man called out as he thrown from the building. The four, who were watching all sweat-dropped at that before they came to one conclusion.

'It's definitely Mito or Naruto.' The four thought as they watched the many people get thrown out from the building or else were leaving in tears.

"Alright…I think it's about time we stepped in don't you?" Rin asked getting a nod from everyone else as they jumped from their perch.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Inside the Building¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto sighed as he leaned back into his seat and stretched a bit. He didn't know how long he'd been in this building but it felt like forever since he's gone outside.

'I wonder if the others found our client.' Naruto thought before he looked back at the table and saw a rather large and bulky man site down at the table.

"All in; five card hand." The man said making the card dealer shrug as Naruto placed all of his in as well. "I'm taking your lunch money brat." The man said as he was dealt five cards. Naruto tilted his head a bit before he looked at his cards and waited.

"All on the house." The dealer said as the bulky man laughed as he laid down a flush. Everyone started murmuring as the man started to take the chips. He was stopped by the dealer, who slapped his hands and motioned to Naruto who laid down his cards and had another Royal flush. "WHAT?!" the man shouted as he saw all his chips being given to Naruto.

"Here you go kid. Enough for a small fortune." The dealer said as Naruto nodded and began counting. This didn't sit well with the man who had just lost.

"You cheated! No one gets that lucky!" the man said. Naruto ignored him and continued to count his winnings. The man grew even more enraged that he made a move to punch Naruto. The blonde in question quickly moved to the side before he twisted his body and hung out his leg, letting it hit the man and send him into another table.

"Where can I turn these in?" Naruto asked before the dealer pointed to a banker that seemed to be asleep. Nodding, Naruto left the table. "Oh hey guys." Naruto greeted upon seeing his teammates enter the building. They four could only gape at the chips in Naruto's hand.

"Naruto…did you win all that?" Rin asked. Naruto nodded and waited for the stunned cashier to give him his money. Getting a suitcase of money, Naruto walked out of the building and straight into someone. Falling back, Naruto looked up to see a woman holding out her hand.

"Oh, forgive me. I was looking for a shinobi who was here." The woman said. "My name is Hitiko Hirigochi…I'm here to wait for an escort team from Konoha."

* * *

A/N: And that chapter's done.

"Where the fuck am I in all of this shithead."

I don't know…back in Konoha?

"I'll fucking kill you!"

And I'll take you out of this story if you don't stop bitching!

"…"

Now that wasn't so hard was it?

"I still fucking hate you…"

I'm sure you do. Next time, the mission continues, Kakashi pokes around and an ambush.

Also I have a poll up. Nothing serious but more for my curiosity.


End file.
